Toothless Who - Season 2
by JustANormalHTTYDFan
Summary: Watch the adventures of the Night Lord (Night Fury Time Lord) Toothless and his human brother Hiccup in their travels throughout time and space.
1. Ep 1: The Berserker Visitation

**Hey! Its JustANormalHTTYDFan, and welcome to the FIRST Episode of SEASON 2, titled "THE BERSERKER VISITATION"**

 **i don't really have much to say, so let's just get RIGHT into the EPISODE!**

* * *

Two months; Toothless and Hiccup had been missing for two months since the battle of Outcast Isle. Every single Berkian began to fear the possibility that maybe...maybe they died.

Then, one day, while the Dragon Riders were playing and tending to their Dragon partners, they heard it. The sound of the TARDIS.

Everyone ran to the docks, not even thinking about the fact that they could fly to the docks on the backs of their dragon partners. They were surprised that only NOW the TARDIS was back.

They made it to the docks and were surprised. The TARDIS still looked mostly the same. Just the paint was a darker blue, obviously worn from age.

The TARDIS doors opened and Toothless stepped and smiled.

"FINALLY! It took FOREVER but I finally managed to get us back to Berk!" Toothless yelled and stepped out of the TARDIS, and Hiccup followed. And everyone was shocked.

Toothless was taller, thinner, and his four legs looked like they were built for running. Hiccup was taller and thinner as well, but he looked older, and his prosthetic was more advanced.

"It's been two months! Where were you!?" Astrid yelled in worry and Toothless shrugged.

"Well, it's been...two years for us, so how do you think we feel? Well, actually it was two years, three months, twenty-nine days, and three hours," Toothless said and Hiccup leaned up against Toothless, tired.

"TWO YEARS!? WHY DID YOU WAIT THAT LONG TO RETURN?!" Astrid yelled and Toothless sighed.

"We didn't want to wait. We were gonna come straight back to Berk. But when Hiccup had pulled the Time Vortex into his head, he damaged the TARDIS's rematerialization circuit. Which means that flights are now bumpy and shaky, and I can't land the TARDIS in a specific time and place, where the TARDIS rematerializes is now completely random thanks to his scrawny butt," Toothless said and used his paw to hit Hiccup 'gently' in the back.

"Hey! It's not my fault your TARDIS is not able to withstand a simple flight between islands when piloted by a scrawny boy," Hiccup said and Toothless sighed.

"Whatever, just let me go park the TARDIS while you make chit-chat with the locals," Toothless said with a good amount of sarcasm and he went back into the TARDIS. The interior was practically the same, just a bit more used and worn.

Toothless hit two levers with his tail, and the TARDIS engines shut down. He went back outside to find Hiccup hugging Astrid, and the rest of the gang staring on.

"Ok, TARDIS is parked. I probably should try to repair the rematerialization circuit, so we don't have this happen again. I just need to grab my tools, materials, and the dematerialization circuit," Toothless said and quickly ran off to grab those things. He grabbed all of those things before exiting the TARDIS, the doors locking behind him.

"I'll be at the forge if you need me," Toothless said and walked off, while Hiccup just talked with the rest of the gang.

* * *

Toothless was sitting in the forge, a pair of metal glasses designed for Night Furies on his head. He was looking down at a bench where the dematerialization circuit sat. He pressed his Sonic up against one of the broken wires and it was fixed.

"At this rate, I should have this circuit completely fixed in three days," Toothless said to himself and continued working on the small circuit.

Eventually, Hiccup stopped by the forge, finding Toothless panting from the smoke and working on the dematerialization circuit.

"Hey bud, how's everything going?" Hiccup asked and Toothless smiled while taking in a few deep breaths.

"Everything's going well! I should fix the chameleon circuit while I'm at it, and maybe the retro-stabilizers to," Toothless said and Hiccup remembered something he had heard.

"Oh, also, the villagers are hiding the dragons because the Berserkers are coming to visit," Hiccup said and Toothless smiled.

"I'd love to meet the chief of the Berserkers. Oswald sounds like a lovely man from the stories you've told," Toothless said and Hiccup sighed.

"Yeah...umm, Oswald...died; around nearly two weeks ago he died of something. So that means...Dagur is now chief," Hiccup said and Toothless frowned.

"Well, then I send my kindest regards to the Berserkers over their fallen chief. So, who's Dagur? He sounds kinda...edgy," Toothless said and went back to working on the circuit.

"He's insane. He tried drowning me once and he even used me for target practice. And he can get pretty obsessed with things, like making my life miserable," Hiccup said and Toothless growled loudly.

"I would like to meet him, and teach him a lesson about messing with my brother," Toothless growled and Hiccup shook his head.

"Bud, seriously? You know you can't protect me forever. And Dagur is someone I've handled long before you came into my life, and I can handle him now," Hiccup said and Toothless looked up, confused.

"What are you saying?" Toothless asked and Hiccup took in a deep breath.

"Maybe, maybe you should just get in your TARDIS and go, and then come back after Dagur leaves," Hiccup said and Toothless sighed.

"The rematerialization circuit is incomplete. I would not be able to rematerialize the TARDIS without it," Toothless said and Hiccup thought for a moment.

"Doesn't the TARDIS have a self-repair function? Why don't you just, I don't know, use the self-repair function on the circuit or something?" Hiccup suggested and Toothless thought about it.

"Let's go see," Toothless said and they ran to the TARDIS, forgetting the dematerialization circuit.

* * *

Toothless and Hiccup ran inside the TARDIS, Toothless quickly started using his claws to type on the TARDIS console keyboard, and a result showed on the monitor.

"It might work, but...but I need to re-wire a few things," Toothless said and ran over to one of the wall roundels. He used his claws to remove the roundel cover, showing a bright orange light and a few circuits.

"Hey bud, can this thing look up information from all across the universe?" Hiccup asked and pointed to the TARDIS monitor and keyboard, and Toothless nodded.

"Yeah, within certain bounds. Oh! Don't look at my browser history," Toothless said and went back to wiring, and of course, Hiccup typed in browser history and a result came up.

"Wow..." Hiccup said as he saw a list of things humans were never meant to see, and Toothless shrugged.

"Yeah, I said don't," Toothless said and went back to re-wiring the self-repair circuit.

Hiccup quickly went back to searching up things he was curious about, while Toothless finished re-wiring the self-repair circuit. He walked over to the TARDIS console and pressed a few switches, and nothing happened.

"Why didn't it work..." Toothless said and then remembered that he left the circuit back in the forge. He groaned and slapped himself using his tail fin.

"I'm an idiot! I forgot the TARDIS rematerialization circuit back at the forge! I'll be right back..." Toothless said and left to go to the forge, and eventually, Hiccup left to go find Stoick and Gobber.

* * *

Toothless quickly found and grabbed the rematerialization circuit, and he quickly started running back to the TARDIS. Only to hear a horn blare loudly when he was half-way there.

"THE BERSERKERS HAVE ARRIVED!" Someone yelled and Toothless froze. The Berkians HAD hid all the dragons...except him. And now here he was, out in the open, a prize ready to be killed by Dagur.

He quickly ran behind the nearest building and pressed his back up against it, breathing slowly and quietly. A minute or two later, Dagur and Stoick passed by.

"So, where are you hiding them, Stoick?" Dagur asked and Stoick faked a confused face.

"Hiding what, Dagur?" Stoick asked and Dagur laughed madly. He truly was insane.

"Do I look stupid to you? We BOTH know what's going on here. I have it on excellent authority that you're amassing an army of dragons!" Dagur said with a deranged laughed, and Stoick got worried.

"Excellent authority? And WHO would that be Dagur?" Stoick asked and Dagur coughed.

"Never mind, just know that if I find it to be true, my ARMADA will attack with the force of 50,000 brave Berserker soldiers," Dagur said and Stoick coughed.

"Calm down, Dagur. There won't be any need for the Armada. Now, let's cut to the chase," Stoick said and Dagur looked at his axe.

"Yes, lets. According to the treaty, my visit starts with a tour of Berk, the armory, the feast in the Great Hall, the killing arena- you do still kill dragons here, hmm?" Dagur said with the hope of killing a dragon that day.

"Your father never found the tour necessary," Stoick said and Dagur smiled.

"As you can see, I'm not my father. Am I?" Dagur said and Stoick placed a hand on his sword, only for Gobber to grab his hand.

"Not in front of the Armada," Gobber said and they left, leaving Toothless's general area. The Night Fury let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

Hiccup was running through the village in a panic. The TARDIS was still on Berk which meant TOOTHLESS was still on Berk. And Dagur the DERANGED was currently on Berk as well.

"Oh, this is bad, this is bad. This is really bad. I have to find my stupid brother and get him off Berk," Hiccup said and Astrid popped out from behind one of the houses and grabbed Hiccup.

"Hiccup, we got a problem," Astrid said and somehow dragged the almost adult behind the house and Hiccup got nervous.

"Oh yeah, you're telling me? My useless brother is still on Berk!" Hiccup said and Astrid shrugged.

"Yeah, I kinda already knew that," Astrid said and Hiccup got confused.

"How?" Hiccup asked and Astrid pointed to right behind Hiccup. Hiccup turned around and saw Toothless standing on his hind legs, pressing his wings and back against the wall of a hut.

"Hi?" Toothless said and did a little wave of his paw, before going back to looking out for Dagur.

"Toothless! I thought I told you to go to your TARDIS and leave Berk until Dagur left!" Hiccup said and Toothless shrugged.

"I was GOING to leave, and then Dagur just so happened to show up when I was halfway to the TARDIS," Toothless said and took in a deep breath, while Hiccup just continued staring.

"Well, how about we try getting you there now? Can't you fly to the TARDIS?" Hiccup suggested and Toothless sighed.

"I can't fly because I lost my prosthetic on Hyclone Three. This 'thing' attached to my tail is just a fake prosthetic, so you didn't worry," Toothless said before he tore the fake prosthetic off his tail.

"Seriously? How did you lose it?" Hiccup asked and Toothless blushed.

"A man offered me a great big red friendly button in exchange for it...and I may or may not have traded my prosthetic for a big useful button that I can press over and over again," Toothless said and Hiccup sighed while throwing his hands into the air.

"It's official. I am never letting Toothless go near red buttons again," Hiccup said and Toothless whined.

"But they're fun! And it was worth it! I attached the button to the TARDIS console, and now it has a function," Toothless said and Hiccup put his hands on his sides, while Astrid just watched the two brothers interact.

"Really? And what function would that be?" Hiccup asked and Toothless blushed.

"Clearing my browser history..." Toothless said and Hiccup shook his head with a sigh.

"What is it with you and your browser history..." Hiccup said and then remembered that he had to get his brother back to the TARDIS before a certain Dagur the Deranged found them.

"Bud, let's try and get you to the TARDIS," Hiccup suggested and Toothless nodded in agreement. If they got to the TARDIS everything would be fine.

So, Toothless fell back down to all fours and he moaned in comfort.

"I do not know how you guys stand on two legs all day, every day, all your lives!" Toothless said and shifted on his feet, getting used to the feeling of the ground beneath his paws.

They quickly left the safety of the back of the house and started making their way back to the TARDIS. They almost made it their when suddenly, they saw Dagur, Stoick, and Gobber all walking in their direction.

Toothless ran behind the nearest tall structure and got back up on two legs. He pressed his wings and back against the wall. He took in a deep breath and held it.

Tap tap tap, the sound of walking rang out and Toothless continued holding his breath. Eventually, he saw Dagur and Stoick enter his field of vision.

"Ah, Hiccup! You sure have grown! You'd make excellent target practice now! HAHAHA! Now I'm bored again. Can't we go and kill a dragon?" Dagur said and Toothless nearly froze in fear, and Gobber coughed.

"We've killed so many Dragons that there isn't a SINGLE Dragon within 20 miles of here!" Gobber lied and Dagur frowned, only to smile.

"IT'S A SIGN FROM THE GODS! LOOK!" Dagur yelled and pointed at a Dragon flying high in the air, and Toothless just watched as the dragon landed and started making his way towards him, sniffing.

"Go away..." Toothless whispered and the Monstrous Nightmare got even more curious. Toothless sighed and used his Sonic Screwdriver to blow up a barrel of Monstrous Nightmare gel.

The Monstrous Nightmare got scared and ran, only to get knocked out by the flat head of Dagur's axe. Dagur raised his axe with a smirk, ready to strike, only for Stoick to grab his axe.

"Dragon killing should be done in the killing arena," Stoick said, trying to delay the killing of the dragon and find a way to save the dragon.

"Fine! But hurry up! I'm bored!" Dagur said and Toothless watched as they transported the Monstrous Nightmare to the arena.

Once everyone was gone, Toothless quickly ran to the TARDIS and inserted the rematerialization circuit into the console.

"Let this work, please," Toothless said and activated the self-repair function, and watched as the circuit integrity went from 5% to 75%.

"That's good enough. Time to save that Monstrous Nightmare," Toothless said and used his teeth to pull down a lever, and the TARDIS dematerialized from the docks.

* * *

Dagur had his axe raised ready to kill the Monstrous Nightmare. Hiccup had his hand on Inferno while Stoick had already pulled out his sword, both ready to stop Dagur.

And then they heard it, the sound of the TARDIS. Hiccup looked up at the edge of the arena to see the TARDIS materializing in the stands.

The TARDIS landed and the door opened, Toothless popped his head out and smirked.

"Finally, took seven tries," Toothless said and exited the TARDIS, and Dagur got EXCITED.

"OH! Can we kill that dragon instead? Its skull will look great as my battle helmet," Dagur said and Hiccup had a death grip on Inferno, ready to defend Toothless at any cost.

"I'm sorry, you won't be killing me or any dragons today," Toothless said and used his Sonic Screwdriver to break the ropes on the Monstrous Nightmare, and the dragon flew off.

"A talking dragon!? THAT MAKES YOU EVEN MORE RARE! OH LET ME KILL IT!" Dagur said and his soldiers got ready to attack Toothless.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. As you can see, I'm not just any dragon. I'm a Night Fury," Toothless said while backing up a bit, hoping to scare Dagur.

"HO! I WANT TO KILL IT EVEN MORE NOW!" Dagur yelled and Toothless sighed. He was gonna have to bring out the big guns.

"But I'm not just a Night Fury, I'm a Time Lord," Toothless said and the Berserkers tilted their heads in confusion.

"Really? No Myth? No legend? Ok then. The Time Lords come from a planet long forgotten, a planet which is now my half-home. A planet long destroyed, but its name lives on..." Toothless said and took in a deep breath.

"Its name is GALLIFREY!" Toothless yelled and a few of the Berserkers made the connection, and they ran for the heavens.

"That doesn't scare me, Night Fury Time Lord!" Dagur said and threw his axe, and Toothless only just barely managed to dodge the axe, but it still nicked him on the neck.

Toothless held his paw to his neck, where the cut was, and he focused some spare regeneration energy onto the tiny wound, and it healed and didn't even leave a scar.

"I will wear your skull as a helmet!" Dagur yelled and grabbed a sword from nearby, only for Toothless to sigh.

"Sorry, I only have one head and I would not like to lose it today, thank you very much," Toothless said and went back into the TARDIS, Dagur threw his sword at the blue box but it dematerialized just before the sword could make contact.

"WHERE DID IT GO!? WHY AREN'T YOU HELPING?!" Dagur yelled and Hiccup quickly thought up a lie.

"We've been trying to kill that Dragon for months, but it keeps using its blue box to evade us! It's impossible to catch!" Hiccup lied and Dagur growled.

"Fine! Then I'll start hunting for that dragon on other islands! I'll be sure to find it eventually!" Dagur said and was about to leave when Gobber started talking.

"What about the treaty?" Gobber asked and Dagur shrugged before pulling a charcoal pencil out of his pocket and signing the treaty.

"There, signed. Now goodbye. I have a Night Fury to hunt!" Dagur yelled and ran off, his Berserkers following. They quickly left Berk and Hiccup let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank Thor he's gone. Wait, how is Toothless supposed to know when he's gone?" Hiccup asked and everyone shrugged. Inferno's sonic mode activated and started beeping; Hiccup grabbed the device and activated it.

Within seconds, the TARDIS started materializing just beside Hiccup, and when it landed Toothless stepped out.

"He's gone, right?" Toothless asked and Hiccup nodded. Toothless let out a sigh of relief.

"Good! Now, what's next? How about we go and see the exploding sun of Cyclone Three? Or, how about we go and search for the missing amulet of Sun-Soon?" Toothless suggest and Hiccup sighed.

"Bud, how about...we rest on Berk, and regain our strength. After two years of adventuring, I think we need a break," Hiccup said and Toothless took a few moments to think this over.

"Ok...alright, let me lock the TARDIS," Toothless said and used the Sonic Screwdriver to lock the blue box.

"Alright, let's... let's go have some fun," Hiccup said and Toothless smiled. They quickly ran over to go find something fun to do with their free time.

* * *

 **CREDITS**

 **CHARACTERS**  
 **Toothless**  
 **Hiccup**  
 **Astrid**  
 **Fishlegs**  
 **Snotlout**  
 **Tuffnut**  
 **Ruffnut**  
 **Dagur**  
 **Stoick**  
 **Gobber**  
 **Berserker Soldiers (1-300)**

 **PRODUCERS**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **WRITER**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**

 **BETA READER**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **CONTINUITY**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **I DO NOT OWN HTTYD OR DOCTOR WHO. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE TARDIS, TOOTHLESS, THE SONIC SCREWDRIVER, THE TIME VORTEX, OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH HTTYD AND DOCTOR WHO. HTTYD IS OWNED BY DREAMWORKS ANIMATION AND CRESSIDA COWELL, AND DOCTOR WHO IS OWNED BY THE BBC.**


	2. Ep 2: New Earth

**Hey, guys! Here is EPISODE 2! Fun fact, Draconicbeing2.0 wrote pretty much all of this episode. I only chose the planet and how the episode began. So yeah, if you guys enjoy having Draconicbeing2.0 write entire episodes, we might do more often.**

 **But anyway's, let's get right into the Episode!**

* * *

Hiccup stood outside the TARDIS, a backpack on his back full of clothes and other items. Astrid and Stoick hugged him, and he hugged them back.

"How long do you think you're going to be gone this time?" Astrid asked and Hiccup shrugged.

"Probably a week, maybe less or more. It really depends. But to you two, we'll only be gone for ten seconds," Hiccup said and Astrid smirked.

"We all know Toothless is not the best pilot, but he's my brother. I'll be fine, Astrid, I promise," Hiccup said and hugged the both of them again before going into the TARDIS.

Toothless jumped up from his lying position and quickly pulled the dematerialization lever with a smile.

The TARDIS dematerialized while Astrid and Stoick just stared. Stoick sighed and Astrid shook her head with a frown.

"Ten seconds my arse," Astrid said around a minute later, and eventually they both left.

* * *

Inside the TARDIS, Toothless pulled the rematerialization lever and messed around with a few switches.

"Where are we going?" Hiccup asked and Toothless looked at him happily, happiness radiating off the Night Lord like the energy of the sun.

"Somewhere we've never gone before," Toothless said with a smirk and hit the rematerialization lever. The TARDIS rematerialized and they exited the TARDIS, finding themselves on a grassy hill.

In the distance loomed high metal towers and structures, with lights powered by electricity.

"It's the year apple-haddock-gamma-nineteen, or the year five billion and twelve. This is new Earth," Toothless said and waved his paw around to show off the area.

Hiccup looked around shocked. This place seemed so Earth-like...but so alien. A bunch of flying cars flew overhead and a wind gust hit them.

"Ah! At least it's warm today! Some days it's rainy as all hell!" Toothless said and Hiccup smiled before frowning.

"Wait, why did Humans leave Earth? And what about the Dragons?" Hiccup asked, getting worried and frantic. Toothless frowned in sadness; he knew he had to tell Hiccup.

"The Humans left Earth because it was swallowed up by the sun in the year five billion. As for the Dragons, they...well...they went through a tough time. Let me explain," Toothless said and took in a deep breath, preparing himself.

"Around the year 1042, Dragons nearly went extinct for the third time, so they went into hiding in this...hidden world. Around 3421, they left for the surface again and remained upon the surface until the year 9211, and they went back into hiding for the second time. And it stayed that way until the year two million when they finally went back up to the surface for the final time," Toothless explained and Hiccup was in shock, but he had a question.

"What about now? What about the Dragons? Where are they?" Hiccup asked and Toothless sighed.

"After the year four billion, Humans and Dragons entered another war. This one didn't last as long as the first one that you and I stopped. This one only lasted seven hours, and when it was done, the Dragons left Earth and colonized on a planet far away," Toothless explained and Hiccup got curious.

"How did the dragons...leave Earth? Dragons don't exactly have TARDIS's or anything," Hiccup said and Toothless took in a deep breath.

"Dragons are just as smart as humans. Before the first dragon war, the dragons had cities of steel and gold and mountains of food and water that they didn't know what to do with. But then came the war, and a hard time fell upon dragon kind. Eventually, dragons went back to building cities and technology, but not until the year 2000, but even then it's underground and hidden," Toothless explained and Hiccup became happy.

"Maybe you could take me to one of those steel cities? The TARDIS CAN travel in time after all," Hiccup said and Toothless smiled.

"Maybe later, but right now, I have to go and see someone. There's a distress signal coming from that city right there. That city is called New New York," Toothless said and then smirked.

"Well, actually, it's the fifteenth New York since the original. So it would be New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York," Toothless said and then took in a deep breath.

"Alright, come on!" Toothless said and walked off, Hiccup following closely behind.

* * *

The pair walked down the hill towards New New York, occasionally stopping for a rest.

Before they reached the city, Hiccup had a thought. "Wait. Will they try to kill you?" Toothless stopped and looked at him. "Hadn't thought of that. Maybe we should sneak through the alleys, just in case," he said.

They walked along the edge of the city, careful not to get too close. They reached a section between two white, brick buildings. Hiccup reached out and touched the wall. "Wow. White bricks". Toothless smiled and said, "Humans have gone far in their tech advancements, but it's the architecture that I like best".

They walked through the alley and jumped around. Toothless pointed out a few things, like some shops that stayed the same no matter what changes happened.

Eventually they stopped near a fast food restaurant. The Night Lord's stomach grumbled. "Boy am I hungry!" He sniffed. "Smells like burgers. Could you go in and get some?"

Before Hiccup could respond, a group of young kids rounded into the alley, holding McDonald's bags in their hands and laughing. The group froze when they saw Toothless and Hiccup. Toothless was poised to run, but Hiccup slowly approached them.

"Hi. My name's Hiccup. That over there is Toothless. What's yours?" he asked, holding out his hand in a friendly gesture. None of the kids moved. Then a young girl, probably a part of the group, walked into the alley, holding another bag and sipping chocolate milk. She stopped and looked at Toothless in the eye.

"Awww. He's so cute! What's his name?" the girl asked, running towards Toothless. Toothless cocked his head. He had to pretend to be mute for a bit until he knew it was safe. "Um, his name is Toothless. Would you like to, er, pet him?" Hiccup said. The Night Lord shot him a death look. He did NOT want to get pet by a random stranger. But the girl had already dropped her food and started scratching Toothless under the chin. Toothless relaxed and purred. The other kids relaxed and made their way over to Toothless, petting him and scratching him. Toothless started trying to hold in his laugh. One of the boys was tickling him under the wings.

One of the girls asked, "So what is he? I can't tell. Is he an animal or a robot? Like an A.I. or something". Hiccup didn't know how to respond, but Toothless broke down laughing a very human laugh. The kids started tickling him a lot now.

"STOOOPPPP I DON'T DESERVE THIIISSS! LEAVE ME ALONE!" he cried in between fits of laughter. They stopped torturing him and smiled. "It IS a robot. A very advanced one. My uncle is trying to build something like this. I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I took your picture, winged robot," a boy said. "Not at all! But I'm not a robot. I'm a dragon. Ish. I'm actually a Night Fury Time Lord. Or, for short, a Night Lord," Toothless said.

One of the girls backed up. "Aren't the dragons supposed to be dead? That's what the stories say. Please don't eat me!" she said, very scared.

The other kids understood, and they backed away too. Toothless sighed and prepared to explain what he had recently told to Hiccup.

"I'm gonna guess you guys heard or read about the last dragon war?" All the kids nodded. "So, after the war ended, which was a pretty short one, the dragons left Earth and colonized on a very far planet. They didn't want much to do with humans anymore, but I'm from the past, so I didn't leave". The kids nodded their understanding.

The girl that came in after picked up her bag and drink, and the others followed. She was clearly the leader. "Are you hungry, Toothless?" she asked. Toothless nodded and started drooling. The girl smiled and opened her bag, pulling out a fish burger and handing it to the Night Lord. Toothless ate it in a few bites. The girl patted his head again and left. "Bye," one of the kids said.

When the alley was quiet, Toothless said, "At least they listen when someone tells them to stop tickling the Night Lord, unlike SOMEBODY," and threw a very questionable look at Hiccup. He blushed and said, "It was a good moment, okay? I felt like tickling you then and there." "Yeah yeah. Lie all you want Hiccup. Now, let's leave this alley. Are you hungry?" Toothless asked. "Well, I guess I could go for a pizza. Those tasted good," he said thoughtfully.

Toothless led the way to a nearby Dominos, no one questioning the brothers.

* * *

Once they were full, Hiccup asked, "So where is this 'friend' of yours?"

Toothless licked his lips, and then said, "I actually thought we could check out the city first, you know, shop and stuff". Hiccup thought for a moment. "Alright, but THEN we go see your 'friend'," he said. Toothless nodded.

The brothers left Dominos and headed to the toy district. They saw lots of shops. Hiccup was amazed, but Toothless was bored until he saw a button shop. "HICCUP! Can we go in there PLEASE?" he shouted, getting rude looks from the passersby.

Hiccup turned around and saw the Night lord pointing to the button shop with a claw and jumping up and down like a little kid, his face all scrunched up in that cute pleading expression and his eyes big. Hiccup sighed. There was no way out of this; they were going in the button shop whether he wanted to or not. "Fine," hiccup said, and Toothless zoomed into the store, Hiccup running after him.

When he got inside, he found Toothless petting each button with care, picking up some and putting them in a shopping basket. Hiccup shook his head and looked around for a big red friendly button. He didn't notice a little old woman walk up to him.

"Are you looking for anything in particular?" the woman said, making Hiccup jump. "Umm, yes. I was wondering if you had any big red friendly buttons". The name tag on her shirt said 'Janice'. Janise covered her mouth. "Oh dear. I'm afraid a rather hairy man bought them all yesterday. We aren't expecting any more till the next month. They are very hard to come by in New New York". She said.

Hiccup sighed dejectedly. He had been hoping to get some for Toothless before the Night Fury bought everything in the shop. Speaking of Night Fury, Toothless was at the counter paying for a LOT of buttons. Hiccup walked over.

Toothless and the man behind the counter were putting the buttons in the biggest bags the store had. "Hey Hiccup. Have you by any chance seen some big red friendly buttons in this store? I couldn't find them anywhere!" Toothless exclaimed. "Sorry bud; they're all sold out," Hiccup replied. Toothless accidentally smashed one of his buttons while putting it in a bag. "Ahh well. I'll find another someday".

It took around three minutes before Toothless, Hiccup, Janice, and the man had put all the buttons into four big bags. They thanked the workers and left the store. Toothless was walking awkwardly, trying not to drop the bags. "Do you mind a quick stop at the TARDIS? I don't think I can keep going with all of my buttons," Toothless said. Hiccup agreed, and they slowly walked out of New New York.

* * *

When they got back into the city, Toothless led Hiccup to the inventions district.

"One of these shops is where my 'friend' is. We can check each of them out," Toothless said.

They walked into a clock shop, and Hiccup got a new wristwatch after breaking his on Frontios. Toothless asked around for a guy that might recognize him, for he actually didn't know who he was supposed to meet.

They left and went into a robot shop, skipping the nuts and bolts shop. Hiccup played around with some of the cute puppy robots, but Toothless was seriously considering getting one of the robotic chairs for the TARDIS. He decided not to, but hiccup walked over with one of the puppies. Toothless firmly said no and they left. There was no one there either.

They checked a lot of stores, Toothless getting a tech bow tie and Hiccup got an upgraded foot prosthetic. "Gobber's gonna kill me. It took him a while to make this". Toothless chuckled as Hiccup threw the old leg into a dumpster.

When they turned back around, there was a rather hairy man looking at them. "Toothless, is it? I've been waiting for you," the man said, stroking what Hiccup assumed was a mustache, but it was hard to tell. "What did you want from me?" the Night Lord asked, suddenly on the defensive. "All I want is for you to come to my store. There, we can do business," was all he said, and walked away. The pair quickly followed.

The funny thing was that the man was heading to the nuts and bolts store. They walked in, and the man gestured for them to walk to the back room. They did, staying close together. It was a dark store, and the workers were all shady-looking characters, who stopped what they were doing and stared. It scared them. They quickly followed the man.

When they got to the back room, the man said to Hiccup, "I only need him. Go away". Hiccup shrugged and left to look at some bolts. Toothless followed the man through a tunnel into a dark room.

"Now, I need you to put this on, and then we can talk," the man said. He lifted a metal band and was raising it to Toothless's head. Toothless shrieked and bolted for the exit, but the door was locked. He turned around and spat, "I will NOT let you control me!".

The man chuckled and advanced. "Oh, but you see, I need you for something, and I'm afraid you wouldn't agree peacefully. I want to make an army of Night Fury robots, so let me out this on you and we shall commence!"

Toothless bolted for some shelves. He didn't know what to do. "Come out, come out, little dragon. Or is the big stwong Night Lord too shcared of a haiwy man?" the man said. That was a mistake.

Toothless jumped out and sprayed the man with fire straight in the face. The man screamed and covered his eyes, dropping the melting Mind Controller. Toothless proceeded in setting the whole room on fire. He paused when he saw a red glint. He peered into another room to see it full of big red friendly buttons.

His eyes widened. "NOOOO!" he screeched, and started grabbing as many as he could before the flames made their way into the button room. Toothless spied a huge bag and filled it up with all the buttons. He then flew out, coughing because of the smoke. "Hiccup?" he said weakly.

Toothless saw the door and bolted for it; it was now ajar, the flames turning on an alarm that turned the lock off. He ran through the tunnel, the button bag in his mouth.

He saw Hiccup sitting on one of the stools, arguing with three blond men about which nut was better looking in the men's beards. "Oh hey Toothless! Can you please explain to these folks why nuts ar- WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" he yelled, jumping up and knocking over the stool.

"Fire," was all he said before grabbing Hiccup and depositing him on his back. They ran out of the store and flew all the way to the TARDIS.

When they reached the grassy hill, Toothless collapsed and Hiccup had to drag him into the blue police box. "Whew! It's not easy to carry a big, scaly mess of Night Lord. What DID happen? You look like you fought with the Lava Queen. Please tell me you didn't," Hiccup said. Toothless started a coughing fit and Hiccup ran to get water and a wet towel. He came back and forced Toothless to drink while he cleaned his black scales from the soot and ash.

Toothless sighed and said, "The guy wanted business alright, but he wanted business that would benefit him and only him. He was going to raise an army of Night Fury robots using me, and he was going to mind control me. I freaked out and set him on fire. I kinda accidently lost control and set the whole room on fire. Then I saw this room full of red buttons, and I couldn't let them become fire food, so a grabbed them and flew out. Not sure if the man made it, but his lab certainly didn't," then started coughing a lot.

Hiccup made him drink more water. "So HE was the one Janice was talking about. He bought all the red buttons at the button store," he said. Toothless nodded. "Figured as much," he said, and slowly stood up.

"Gonna go put these buttons in my button room, then off on the next adventure!" and grabbed the bag of red buttons. Hiccup smiled and shook his head. Toothless really was still a kid.

* * *

 **CREDITS**

 **CHARACTERS**  
 **Toothless**  
 **Hiccup**  
 **Kids (1-4)**  
 **Janise**  
 **Counter Man**  
 **Hairy Man**  
 **Suspicious Looking People (1-3)**

 **PRODUCERS**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **WRITER**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN (WROTE BEGINNING)**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0 (WROTE PRACTICALLY THE ENTIRE THING)**

 **BETA READER**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **CONTINUITY**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **I DO NOT OWN HTTYD OR DOCTOR WHO. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE TARDIS, TOOTHLESS, THE SONIC SCREWDRIVER, THE TIME VORTEX, OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH HTTYD AND DOCTOR WHO. HTTYD IS OWNED BY DREAMWORKS ANIMATION AND CRESSIDA COWELL, AND DOCTOR WHO IS OWNED BY THE BBC.**


	3. Ep 3: Parasitic

**Here you guys go! Here is EPISODE 3 of SEASON 2! This is the last episode before a little three-episode story arc happens, can you guess what it is? One hint: It has something MAJOR to do with Toothless and will test him. Now, with that out of the way, here is EPISODE 3**

* * *

The TARDIS flew through the Time Vortex, spinning and shaking. Inside, Toothless ran around the console while Hiccup held onto a nearby stone pillar.

"So! Where to now? How about old Mesopotamia, followed by future Mars? That sounds fun!" Toothless yelled over the metallic groaning and wheezing of the TARDIS's Time Rotor.

"Will there be sodas on Mars?" Hiccup yelled and Toothless smiled.

"There will be CASES of SODA on MARS!" Toothless yelled and used his tail to hit a lever, causing the TARDIS to start heading towards the past.

But before Toothless could do anything, the cloister bell went off and the TARDIS exited the Time Vortex, rematerializing somewhere unknown.

"What? What?" Toothless said confused, and he ran over to the console monitor, and it read out a few things.

"What? That's not possible! It can't be! That is impossible!" Toothless yelled and tried to dematerialize the TARDIS, only for it to not work and the TARDIS to make a distressed metallic grinding noise.

"Why? What happened?" Hiccup asked and Toothless took in a deep breath while looking around the barely lit console room.

"Someone or SOMETHING just drained a major amount of power from the core of the TARDIS. We don't have enough to dematerialize," Toothless said and looked over at the TARDIS doors.

He ran over and used his claws to open them, and he looks outside to see hundreds of stars, but nothing within a few light years.

"We are in deep space, very deep space. No one's gonna help us here," Toothless said and shut the TARDIS doors with a bang. He ran back to the console and managed to direct all the power to the console room.

"For now, we are stuck here until the TARDIS generates enough power for us to take off," Toothless says and sits down, staring into the unlit TARDIS Time Rotor.

"Well, maybe we could play chess to pass the time? What do you think, Hiccup?" Toothless asked and looked around to find no one else in the TARDIS.

"Hiccup? HICCUP?!" Toothless yelled only to receive one response, and when he realized he was alone, he growled and started messing around with the TARDIS console.

"One day I'll meet someone who gets the whole 'don't wander off' thing," Toothless mumbled jokingly to himself. He used his claws to open up one of the TARDIS console panels and see the inner circuitry.

Little did he know Hiccup was actually in the room, but around the size of an ant. He held onto the TARDIS floor grating for his life, as he had no idea what was below him. For all he knows, below him could be an infinite void.

"TOOTHLESS! HELP ME!" Hiccup yelled but only the TARDIS seemed to realize what was going on. The machine was alive after all.

Hiccup felt his grip getting worse and worse, until he lost his grip and fell, past a couple of wires and circuit boards. The TARDIS seemed to realize what was going on and shifted a pipe right underneath Hiccup, and he landed on it with a small tiny thud.

"Agghhhhhh...that hurt..." Hiccup moaned and rubbed his arm; he slowly got up and looked around. He was deep underneath the console room now, and there's no way he could climb back up at his current size.

The pipe lead...somewhere, he didn't know where, but he was going to find out. So, he started walking.

* * *

Toothless cut a few wires inside the TARDIS console, and he pulled a plug out from one panel and stuck it into another.

"Come on, please work," Toothless said and pulled a lever, only for the TARDIS console to spark and shut down even more.

"No, no, no! Come on!" Toothless roared and used his tail to hit the console unit; he then took a few deep breaths and came up with an idea.

He ran up the nearby stairs and to one of the many TARDIS roundels; he quickly used his claws to remove the roundel piece, revealing a ton of items stashed in the small hole.

Toothless pulled out a few things, and he ran back down to the bottom floor. He used his plasma breath and claws to weld and combined all the items into a makeshift generator.

"Ok, come on, come on!" Toothless yelled and spun the disk on it around and around multiple times. Finally, it generated enough power to activate the TARDIS monitor.

He looked at the monitor and it showed a view of the outside environment, just stars, and a big bright light...wait...WHAT?!

Toothless ran over to the TARDIS doors and flung them open, and he looked out to see a huge bright star. But this star was not burning hot, it was burning cold.

Toothless shivered and slammed the TARDIS doors shut; he ran over to the TARDIS console and pulled the dematerialization lever, only for no response to come from the TARDIS.

"No, no, no, no, no," Toothless mumbled and continued trying to get the TARDIS to take off, only for it to not work.

"Oh no," Toothless mumbled as the cloister bell went off and the TARDIS tried to take off by itself, only to fail.

* * *

Hiccup continued walking on the pipe, heading to an unknown destination. He took in a deep breath and managed to make his way between to huge circuit boards.

As he walked, he felt as if he was getting hotter and hotter until he felt as if he was being boiled alive. He stopped and looked around for what or who could be causing such heat.

"Hello!?" Hiccup yelled, but no one answered back. Hiccup sighed and continued walking until the pipe lead into a bloody massive room.

And by big, this room could fit three Berks in it and still have enough room to squeeze in a fourth. And right in the center of the room, was an exploding decaying sun.

"What the Thor! WHY THE HELL WOULD HE HAVE THIS IN HIS TARDIS!?" Hiccup yelled and watched as the giant sun shined brighter than anything he had ever seen. A weird creature was attached to one of the TARDIS walls, but Hiccup paid it no mind.

Hiccup quickly turned around and ran the other way down the pipe, the heat leaving his body. In fact, he now found himself cold while standing right where he originally started.

"Ok, I need to get back to the console room and find Toothless. Maybe he can fix...this," Hiccup said aloud and gestured to himself. He quickly made his way down the pipe but in the opposite direction of the exploding star.

Eventually, he found that the pipe went up into the TARDIS walls, while a few wires sat next to it. Hiccup then came up with a brilliant idea; he pulled out his phone and called Toothless.

* * *

Toothless ripped apart a piece of the TARDIS console, and he attached two wires together only for nothing to happen.

"Damn it," Toothless said in despair and let the wires fall to the floor, and then the TARDIS exterior phone rang.

"Dear, remind me to patch the TARDIS telephone through the console unit. I cannot keep doing this," Toothless said and the TARDIS made a sort of metallic wheezing noise.

Toothless opened the TARDIS doors and quickly grabbed the TARDIS phone, frost covering his entire body in seconds.

"Eeeeghghgh! Hello! This is Toothless and the TARDIS," Toothless said and Hiccup's voice came out from the phone.

"Toothless! Where are you!?" Hiccup asked over the phone and Toothless sighed while walking over to the TARDIS console.

"The control room. Why? Did you get yourself lost in the TARDIS corridors...again?" Toothless said while pulling a lever on the TARDIS console.

"Ok, let me umm...let me explain...I may or may not have shrunk to the size of an ant!" Hiccup yelled over the phone and Toothless rubbed his ears.

"Hiccup, if this is another prank of yours, I swear I'm gonna..." Toothless said before Hiccup started up again.

"This is not a joke or a prank, I am currently the size of an ant, and am below the TARDIS console and floor grating. I need your help!" Hiccup said over the phone and Toothless quickly used his paws to remove a piece of the TARDIS floor grating. He stuck his head underneath and only just barely saw Hiccup standing on a pipe.

"Well, get on my head, now," Toothless said and Hiccup slowly but surely climbed atop of Toothless's head. Toothless quickly put Hiccup on the TARDIS console while searching around.

"Ok, something is draining the TARDIS of power, but where would it be and what would it be?" Toothless said to himself and Hiccup coughed.

"Umm, bud, this may not be the time, but why do you have an exploding sun in the TARDIS!?" Hiccup asked over the phone, because he was so small not even Toothless could hear him.

"That sun is the heart of the TARDIS. It's what generates power for the entire ship and allows travel through space and time. It's dimensionally frozen, meaning it cannot collapse into a black hole as it is forever stuck as a dying star," Toothless explained and then had an idea.

"Did you see anything off in that room?" Toothless asked and Hiccup thought for a moment.

"There was this weird creature attached to one of the walls," Hiccup said and Toothless realized what that creature was. He bolted down the TARDIS hallways and eventually made it to the TARDIS power room.

He entered and looked at the dying sun; he quickly made his way to the weird creature and sent a plasma blast at it, killing it instantly.

Toothless took a good long look at it and realized what it was a space-time parasite. These kinds of parasites feed off of TARDISes.

Toothless quickly made it back to the control room and ramped up the TARDIS engines.

"The TARDIS will have enough power to dematerialize in exactly one minute, and when we rematerialize you should have your dimensions restored back to normal," Toothless said and Hiccup sent Toothless a glare.

"English please," Hiccup asked and Toothless shrugged.

"Basically, when we land back on Earth, you'll be back to full size as the TARDIS will fix you right up," Toothless said and Hiccup got curious.

"So, what made me this small and drained power from the TARDIS?" Hiccup asked and Toothless shrugged.

"It was a space-time parasite; it attached itself to one of the TARDIS's main power cables and drained the power. It also tried to shrink you down to the size of an Atom, but the TARDIS is smart and managed to save you from getting that small," Toothless explained and Hiccup nodded.

"But why only me? What about you?" Hiccup asked and Toothless started putting the TARDIS console back together.

"It didn't work on me because I'm not human; I'm a Night Lord, a Night Fury Time Lord hybrid. It only works on pure Humans and Time Lords," Toothless explained and pulled a lever on the TARDIS console, the lights reactivating.

Suddenly, the entire TARDIS shook as it fell into the cold star. The entire room quickly went from warm to freezing, frigid cold.

"HOLD ON!" Toothless roared and hit a lever with his tail; the TARDIS tried taking off only to fail.

"It doesn't have enough power yet! It needs about thirty more seconds!" Toothless roared as the windows of the TARDIS exploded, ice flying in and covering the TARDIS doors.

Hiccup flew through the air and landed right in Toothless's mouth and accidentally slid down his throat. Toothless's eyes widened and his tail hit the TARDIS materialization control lever.

The TARDIS slowly dematerialized as the cloister bell rang off and the sun glowed brightly.

* * *

The TARDIS slowly rematerialized on a cold grassy hill in Norway, the TARDIS doors were slammed open and Toothless regurgitated Hiccup onto the cold grass.

Hiccup quickly grew back to normal size and started shivering a lot ; Toothless ran back into the TARDIS and grabbed two big towels which he threw onto Hiccup.

"Let's never mention this to anyone," Toothless said and Hiccup nodded. Hiccup then realized that Toothless must be cold as well.

"Are you cold, bud?" Hiccup asked and Toothless shook his head, which was a very obvious lie as Toothless was shivering and shaking.

"No, let's just...get back...into the TARDIS," Toothless said and shoved Hiccup into the blue police box. He quickly followed and the TARDIS took off into time and space.

* * *

 **CREDITS**

 **CHARACTERS**  
 **Toothless**  
 **Hiccup**  
 **Space-Time Parasite**

 **PRODUCERS**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **WRITER**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**

 **BETA READER**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **CONTINUITY**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **I DO NOT OWN HTTYD OR DOCTOR WHO. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE TARDIS, TOOTHLESS, THE SONIC SCREWDRIVER, THE TIME VORTEX, OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH HTTYD AND DOCTOR WHO. HTTYD IS OWNED BY DREAMWORKS ANIMATION AND CRESSIDA COWELL, AND DOCTOR WHO IS OWNED BY THE BBC.**


	4. Ep 4: Starlight

**Ok, guys! Here is Episode 4! At the end of this episode, you'll be gapping in shock, just trust me. With that out of the way, let's get RIGHT into the Episode!**

* * *

The TARDIS slowly materialized on the space station Starlight. The TARDIS doors open and Toothless popped his head out.

All he finds is a dimly lit room with a few crates and a sealed door; he tilts his head out curiously.

"Hmm, looks like the TARDIS decided to throw another hissy fit and land somewhere random. Come on, brother, let's explore," Toothless said and left the TARDIS, Hiccup following shortly behind.

"This is a space station, but when and where?" Toothless asked himself and used his Sonic Screwdriver to activate the lights. On one wall was a monitor and keyboard. Toothless went over and used his Sonic Screwdriver on it.

"Welcome new space worker! You are on space station STARLIGHT! You have been assigned to...ERROR! Position is missing! Security clearance missing! Thank you, have a good day!" A robotic voice said through the computer and Toothless sighed.

"Looks like we'll need to find the master computer or really anyone, and then we can figure out what's going on," Toothless said and used his Sonic Screwdriver to unlock the main door.

They left the storage room and found a hallway with two exits; they quickly went to the left and found themselves in a huge room with multiple exits.

And then the door behind them shut with the ringing of an alarm, and Toothless tried to reopen the door.

"Damn it! It's deadlocked! The Sonic won't work on it!" Toothless said and continued trying anyways, and then an alarm rang out.

"AIR DRAIN IN PROGRESS, AIR DRAIN IN PROGRESS, AIR DRAINED FROM STORAGE CLOSET C," A robotic voice rang out and Toothless sighed.

"Damn it. The oxygen was drained, which means if we go in there, we'll die of suffocation," Toothless said and Hiccup frowned with worry shining in his forest green eyes.

"T-Then...how will we get back to the TARDIS?" Hiccup asked and Toothless frowned before smiling.

"A space suit! If this is a space station, they must have space suits for repairs. If we find them, we can get back to the TARDIS," Toothless said and Hiccup got curious.

"What's a space suit? It sounds like armor to me," Hiccup asks and Toothless smiled.

"Yes, and it keeps and stores oxygen inside the suit, so if we find two space suits, then we can get to the TARDIS. But we'll have to do a loop around the entire station and meet up on the other side of the hallway," Toothless said and Hiccup got confused.

"Why can't we just go back through the door we originally came through?" Hiccup asked and Toothless growled.

"Can't. The door's sealed and there's no way to override it, so we have to go around," Toothless said and Hiccup nodded. They choose a door and made it down the hallway towards the other end.

Eventually, after going down a few corridors they found themselves in an airlock, and Toothless got worried.

"We should go, we should just go around. Going out into space is a death sentence," Toothless says and Hiccup nods in agreement. They turn around only for the exit to shut and an alarm to go off.

"AIRLOCK CYCLING IN PROGRESS," The voice rang out again and Toothless took in a deep breath in panic.

"Ok, space suits, there has to be...HA! Here!" Toothless said and found a space suit; he quickly gave it to Hiccup. Hiccup quickly outfitted himself with the space suit and it activated, keeping him safe.

"Wait? What about you?" Hiccup asked, his voice coming out of a speaker on the front of the suit. Toothless looked around before his eyes widened.

"Yeah, I kind of never thought that far ahead. I'm about to be exposed to the vacuum of space. Okay Toothless, don't hold your breath, or your lungs will explode," Toothless said to himself and then the other door opened.

And everything went silent as all the oxygen was sucked out of the room. Hiccup wasn't pulled out because his suit's boots have magnets, but Toothless nearly got pulled out and he had to grip onto the metal with his claws for all life.

They slowly made their way outside, and eventually made it to the other airlock nearly an hour later. Toothless was nearly out of oxygen, and his eyes hurt like fire.

Toothless had the ability to store oxygen in his lungs, and he could store a max of up to one hour of oxygen. But...he was...almost out...

He used his Sonic Screwdriver to activate the airlock, but the door didn't close in time and Toothless's world went black as he passed out.

* * *

When Toothless came too, everything was dark, so he started looking around worried.

"Hiccup? Hiccup! Where are you?!" Toothless yelled and he felt someone grabbed his head, and he growled.

"Toothless, bud, it's me. I'm here," Hiccup said with worry and guilt evident in his voice, while Toothless growled in pure confusion.

"Why can't I see you? Are the lights off?" Toothless asked and Hiccup sighed sadly.

"Toothless, the lights are on. I don't know how to tell you this but... you're blind..." Hiccup said as he stared into Toothless's eyes. Toothless's eyes used to be bright emerald, but now, they were a dark faded greenish white and his pupils were gray.

Toothless took in a sharp breath, nearly falling to his side, but he managed to catch himself and take a deep breath.

"Well, at least now I can join the blind club, eh?" Toothless said while trying to fake a calming smile, but Hiccup didn't fall for it.

"Toothless, I know you. You tell jokes to distract me from things that are wrong," Hiccup said and Toothless sighed.

"Don't worry. I have something in the TARDIS to help with this. Just need to get to the TARDIS and everything will be fine," Toothless said and Hiccup nodded.

"Ok, let's-let's just find a map," Toothless said and let out a high pitched screamed, and then his ear nubs twitched.

"What was that?" Hiccup asked and Toothless smiled, reassuring.

"Echolocation, it gives me a map of the area. There's a control console exactly one hundred steps away. Allonsy!" Toothless said and ran off, while Hiccup just shrugged and followed.

They made it to the console and Toothless used his Sonic Screwdriver to activate it, showing a map. Except there was one problem...

"Umm, Hiccup, I need you to read the map aloud to me. My echolocation doesn't allow me to see stuff drawn or shown on a screen," Toothless said and took a glance at the huge map.

"Umm, the station seems to have a ton of hallways. If we go down the left hallway and then keep following it until we get to a junction and go right, then we can cut straight through to the other side of the station, and then simply go right twice and we're there," Hiccup explained and Toothless nodded.

"Ok. Allonsy!" Toothless yelled and ran off to his left, only to slam into a wall with a yelp.

Toothless slowly rubbed his snout in pain while Hiccup just chuckled.

"You should probably let me guide you," Hiccup suggests and Toothless growled while using his paws to find the door.

"No, I am fine. I can do this myself," Toothless says and uses his Sonic Screwdriver to open the door. He quickly makes his way through the door, and Hiccup follows.

"Why do you keep saying allonsy?" Hiccup asks and Toothless shrugs.

"It's French for let's go, and it saves precious seconds. Example, if there is a man with a gun and I said 'let's go' you might be shot, but if I say 'allonsy' then you might be able to avoid the shot," Toothless explained and Hiccup smiled.

"It saves time," Hiccup said and Toothless nodded while using his paw to make sure he didn't slam into a wall.

"Yes, didn't I just say that? Anyway, we need to get to the TARDIS," Toothless stated and Hiccup got confused.

"I thought you still need a space suit to get to the TARDIS? I already have a suit," Hiccup said and Toothless sighed.

"They don't make space suits for dragons, and the only spacesuit i have that will work for me is currently in the TARDIS," Toothless stated and Hiccup shook his head.

"Then how will you get to the TARDIS? Or are you gonna send me in to get your space suit?" Hiccup asked and Toothless shook his head.

"I'll just have to take a deep breath. No way are we doing that," Toothless stated and Hiccup sighed.

"Alright, let's get going," Hiccup said and grabbed onto Toothless, just in case.

* * *

They were halfway down the hallway when suddenly alarms started going off. Toothless's ears perked up and he used his echolocation ability to get a sense of the environment. He saw the hallway, and a door closing at the end of it.

"Hiccup! RUN!" Toothless yelled and bolted down the hallway, knocking Hiccup to the floor. Hiccup got to his feet and quickly followed Toothless.

They quickly made it over half of the hallway in less than 30 seconds, but the door was halfway closed already. Toothless then came up with an idea and he jumped into the air, and flew across the hallway.

He landed just beside the door in a heap, and he got to his feet, the door was still open enough for him to stick his tail and Sonic Screwdriver under it, and then he could re-open the door. But he needed Hiccup to help him aim the Sonic Screwdriver.

"HICCUP! HURRY UP!" Toothless yelled as the door slowly started inching closer and closer to the floor. Hiccup made it to Toothless while panting; Toothless was about to start talking but the door slammed shut.

"Damn it!" Toothless yelled and tried using his Sonic on the door, only for it not to work. He started thinking and came up with an idea.

"Ok, the door is deadlocked, but what about the vents?" Toothless suggested and then used his Sonic Screwdriver on the ventilation system, opening a duct.

"Ok Hiccup, only you can make it through the vents and open the door from the other side. I'm too big to fit so you need to go. The one time my size is a disadvantage," Toothless said and Hiccup nodded.

"Ok, I'm going now, stay right there," Hiccup said and went into the vents; Toothless just sat down and waited. Eventually, he heard Hiccup yelling from the other side of the door.

"TOOTHLESS! I'M STUCK! I CAN'T GET OUT OF THE VENT! IT'S TOO SMALL!" Hiccup yelled and Toothless sighed. He had to pull out the big guns.

"Oh, so the scrawny big useless Viking can't get out of a vent?" Toothless fake taunted, knowing he was going to get a slap in three seconds, but it would work in motivating Hiccup.

"One...two...OW!" Toothless yelled as Hiccup slapped him, the door now open.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SAID THAT YOU USELESS REPTILE! YOU CANT EVEN FIT IN A VENT! You're SO USELESS! I OUGHTA..." Hiccup ranted off in three seconds before taking a few deep breaths and seeing Toothless's smirk.

"You said all that to motivate me, didn't you?" Hiccup asked and Toothless nodded.

"Yep," Toothless said and Hiccup grunted before playfully shoving the Night Fury.

They kept walking until they made it to another command terminal (Which Toothless almost walked past as he couldn't see it), and Hiccup started reading aloud what it said.

"Station Starlight is a mining operation for Asteroids in the Cabela Belt in the year 2035," Hiccup read aloud and Toothless thought for a moment.

"That's wrong. If I know my history then that's wrong! Humans didn't even colonize Mars until the 2050's, and they didn't reach the Cabela Belt until 2156," Toothless said and then had an idea; he used his Sonic on the control panel and it read out a different piece of info.

"If you are reading this, then you must have LEVEL 10 ACCESS. If you do not have LEVEL 10 ACCESS then please DO NOT READ THIS or you will be FIRED. Space Station Starlight is not a true mining operation; it is in fact, a secret research satellite above Earth using ALIEN technology to hide itself from detection. Starlight is researching the daily lives of people and gathering information in order to keep them in the dark about the operations of the GROUNDS CORPORATION," Hiccup read aloud and Toothless thought for a moment.

"So, if this stuff is happening, then maybe the corporation was hacked? Hacked by a hacker who just wanted some money but discovered a few random variables in the OS that he messed with, causing this!" Toothless said and gestured around.

"If that happened, then can't we just do some sort of system factory reset and get everything work again?" Hiccup suggested ahead of Toothless, who was right about to say that.

"Maybe we can? If we can get access to the mainframe, then we can easily reset the system to factory default," Toothless said and used his Sonic Screwdriver to load up a map of the station.

"Ok, read the map aloud and tell me where we need to go," Toothless said and Hiccup quickly read out the map.

The space station had a central mainframe room in the core of the station, with the worker areas on an outer ring.

"Hmm, from your description, if we go to the left and then to the right, we'll be right outside the computer core," Toothless said and started going down the hallways, Hiccup helping him not ram into the walls.

They made it to the exterior of the computer room, and inside were around twenty big computer banks with a command terminal right in the center. Toothless used his Sonic Screwdriver on a doo and it opened, allowing them access.

Hiccup went through the door, and Toothless followed but got stuck. Toothless managed to shift himself out from the door, but he realized he couldn't get in.

"Ok Hiccup, I can't get in, so I'm gonna have to walk you through what to do," Toothless said and Hiccup nodded while moving over to the control panel.

"Press shift-a, and then control-c. That should make a little command window pop up. Type in systems override slash apple slash omega, then hit enter, then hit I and enter again," Toothless instructed and Hiccup did as told.

"Umm, it says 'please enter proper command structure auth. key' and it shows that I need to enter 8 digits," Hiccup said and Toothless took a moment to think.

"Try 11231963 as it," Toothless said and Hiccup tried it, only for it to not work.

"Nothing," Hiccup said and Toothless thought again.

"Try 08292018" Toothless said and Hiccup imputed the code, only for it not to work and red text to flash on the screen.

"It didn't work, and it says if I get it wrong again it will lock us out," Hiccup said and Toothless growled while thinking.

"Think, think, think, think, think..." Toothless mumbled to himself and then remembered that a while back, someone told him an 8 digit code and said it would be important.

"Try 01010100 01000001 01010010 01000100 01001001 01010011. I don't care that it's asking for 8 digits just try it!" Toothless said and Hiccup quickly imputed the number, and the computer terminal beeped.

"It worked! It's resetting!" Hiccup said and all the lights to the station went out for five seconds before immediately switching back on. The terminal booted up and showed all systems functioning normally.

"I think it worked. It shows all systems are functioning normally," Hiccup said and typed in map, only for it to show that a huge section of the station has been ejected into Earth's atmosphere, and that doors and oxygen were still being randomly drained all over the facility.

"It, it still shows doors being deadlocked and oxygen being drained throughout the station! And that a huge section of the station has been ejected," Hiccup told Toothless and Toothless inhaled sharply.

"Okay, okay. So I was wrong. This isn't a hack. It's, it's business as usual! Someone must be close to finding out about this place, so the corporation is trying to rid all evidence of its existence!" Toothless said and then needed to ask a question.

"Hiccup, type in scan slash scanner slash life sign slash all," Toothless instructed and Hiccup did as told.

"It shows three current life forms on the station, except it shows that two of them are in the same exact position," Hiccup said and Toothless shrugged.

"Sorry, that's me with the two hearts. It must be using heart signals, and it only shows three hearts active on the station, right?" Toothless asks and Hiccup nods to himself.

"Yes, only three hearts," Hiccup said and Toothless thought for a moment.

"Good, that means we can just go back to the TARDIS and fly away, no one to save, we can just let this station fall into orbit. Come back here Hiccup," Toothless said and Hiccup nodded.

Hiccup turned around and headed towards the door, only for it to shut and deadlocked.

"Toothless! I'm trapped in! The door's shut and deadlocked!" Hiccup yelled and Toothless tried using his Sonic on the door, only for no response to come from the door.

"The Sonic won't work on it, it's deadlock sealed. The only thing that could get through that door is...Hold on! I'll be right back! And WHATEVER you do, do not take off your space suit!" Toothless yelled and ran down the hall, hitting the wall multiple times on his way down.

Hiccup just sat and waited for a minute or two, until an alarm beeped and the ceiling started coming loose from the rest of the room.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Hiccup yelled and grabbed onto a piece of the floor, and then the ceiling exploded off into space, and the air was sucked out in seconds.

One of the doors exploded open and all the oxygen of the station started being sucked out, Hiccup holding on for dear life to the floor.

And then one finger came loose, then two, and then almost all of them until only two fingers kept him from flying off into the dark empty coldness of space.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup yelled and then, he lost his grip. He went flying out the space station, spinning and spinning and spinning. He screamed and tried to grab out for anything to hold onto.

And then, he hit something and he stopped spinning. He was so dizzy that he couldn't see what he hit. Then, something started taking off his helmet.

"No, no, no, wait!" Hiccup yelled and tried to grab onto his helmet, only for it to be pulled off. He then started trying to find his helmet only to realize one simple thing.

He could still breath.

"Hiccup! Hiccup! It's okay! I got you!" Toothless said from...somewhere and Hiccup looked around, blinking the dizziness from his eyes.

"W-Where are we, and where are you?" Hiccup asked and Toothless took in a deep breath, and Hiccup felt himself moving up a tiny bit.

"We're in the TARDIS, and I'm right under you," Toothless said and nuzzled Hiccup. Hiccup blinked again and his vision fully returned to normal. He looked around the TARDIS and at Toothless, and he realized he was lying on Toothless's chest and belly.

Hiccup slowly got up, and made his way over to a chair, not that he didn't like curling up against Toothless, he just didn't want the dragon stuck on his back.

"H-Have you fixed your eyes?" Hiccup asked and Toothless looked at Hiccup and smiled brightly, his eyes bright green.

"Yep! I can fully see your silly little human face," Toothless said with a toothless grin. He made his way over to the TARDIS console and rematerialized.

"Where are we?" Hiccup asked and Toothless took a moment to respond.

"Berk. I figured after you nearly died, we should go back to Berk to rest and recover. Plus, I just want some Icelandic Cod, don't you?" Toothless said and placed a paw on his stomach, while Hiccup just shrugged.

"Sure," Hiccup said and made his way over to the TARDIS doors. He then looked back at Toothless.

"Aren't you coming?" Hiccup asked and Toothless nodded with a grunt.

"I will in a minute. I just need to remember where I put something of mine," Toothless said and Hiccup nodded before leaving.

* * *

Toothless sat on his bed in the Haddock house, wearing sunglasses and messing with a guitar. Eventually, Astrid came in and Toothless coughed.

"Hiccup, whatever you need, it's in one of the drawers of your bedroom," Toothless said and continued messing with the guitar, only for Astrid to grunt.

"I'm not Hiccup, and you're going to look at me, Toothless. What happened on that space station was RISKY! Hiccup nearly got killed because of your reckless behavior, and you nearly went blind! Explain how you would have gotten out of the situation without the TARDIS or Sonic Screwdriver?" Astrid demanded and Toothless just kept looking at his guitar.

"Toothless, look at me! I SAID LOOK AT ME!" Astrid yelled and Toothless stood up, dropping the guitar.

"I can't, I really can't. I'll never see anything...ever again..." Toothless said and took the sunglasses off, showing his gray eyes.

"I'm still blind".

* * *

 **CREDITS**

 **CHARACTERS**  
 **Toothless**  
 **Hiccup**  
 **Astrid**

 **PRODUCERS**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **WRITER**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**

 **BETA READER**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **CONTINUITY**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **I DO NOT OWN HTTYD OR DOCTOR WHO. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE TARDIS, TOOTHLESS, THE SONIC SCREWDRIVER, THE TIME VORTEX, OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH HTTYD AND DOCTOR WHO. HTTYD IS OWNED BY DREAMWORKS ANIMATION AND CRESSIDA COWELL, AND DOCTOR WHO IS OWNED BY THE BBC.**


	5. Ep 5: Blind Sided

**Welcome to EPISODE 5 of SEASON 2! Sorry for the long wait, but it took me a while to figure out how to write this but I figured it out in the end.**

 **Here is a warning, this Episode contains MAJOR SPOILERS for the PLOT of my other fanfic series called DOUBLE SIDED. If you haven't read Double Sided, pause and go read it, and then come back. Or just continue on, but you will get spoilers for that story. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

 **With that out of the way, let's get right into the Episode!**

* * *

Toothless sat in his TARDIS, alone. Hiccup was taking a day off on Berk while Toothless continued adventuring. Toothless had managed to convince Astrid to keep his blindness a secret...for now at least.

Toothless played his guitar and while keeping his head down. He's been blind for only three days and yet he already feels totally useless. He hasn't been able to go on any adventures or do anything at all except mess around with his guitar.

Then, the TARDIS console started beeping. Toothless sighed and stuck on his sunglasses.

"Ah, who needs eyesight when you have Sonic Sunglasses that can project shapes into the visual receptors of your brain?" Toothless said and activated the glasses, and they showed the general shapes of the TARDIS interior.

He got up and made his way over to the monitor. He tried reading it only to see nothing on it.

"Oh right, this thing only shows shapes. Damn," Toothless said and used the Sonic Glasses on the TARDIS console, and it read out on the glasses: TEMPORAL SPACE-TIME DISTORTION DETECTED AT POINT 01010100 01000001 01010010 01000100 01001001 01010011

Toothless took a good, long moment to think before sighing and pulling the TARDIS dematerialization lever.

"I'll just check it out, and then go right back to Berk," Toothless said and rematerialized the TARDIS at point alpha omega. He quickly made his way over to the TARDIS doors and opened them before stepping out.

"The disturbance must be close," Toothless said and activated his Sonic Screwdriver, and it made a beeping noise.

Toothless followed the Sonic's directions until the device steadied out to a low hum, no longer beeping.

"Come on," Toothless said and hit the Sonic Screwdriver upside a tree, causing it to beep loudly before shutting off.

"Oh come on, can you work with me just this once?" Toothless mumbled to his Sonic Screwdriver, and the device just beeped once before shutting off. Toothless growled and stuffed the device in his pocket.

"I'm having the TARDIS fix you when we get back. This whole thing was for...WOWWW!" Toothless yelled as he rammed right into something and started rolling down a hill.

Down and down he went until finally he reached the bottom with a thump. Toothless groaned and touched his paw to his Sonic Glasses, only to feel a large crack in the device's lens.

"Damn it! These were my best ones!" Toothless moaned and stuffed the Sonic Sunglasses in his pocket before pulling out an extra pair that he always kept on him.

He sticks the extra pair on his head and cannot believe what the Glasses showed him. In front of him, was another Night Fury...

"H-Hello?" Toothless said and the Night Fury turned to him, shocked, before calming down.

"Oh, here we go again," A male voice said, a voice eerily similar to his...in fact, it was so similar that Toothless had the Sonic Glasses analyze his voice and the voice he heard.

The Sonic Glasses readout that both voices were on the same wavelength pattern, meaning that they both belonged to the same person.

"Oh, I knew this was going to happen eventually when I have the entirety of time and space as my backyard. I knew I was going to run into either another version of myself, a future version, or a past version," Toothless said and the other Night Fury looked at him.

"So, what kind of me are you?" The Other Toothless said and Toothless growled while looking insulted.

"No, no, no! I'll be asking the questions. What kind of me are YOU?" Toothless said and used his Sonic Glasses to scan the other dragon.

"Oh, your quantum structure has been impossibly entangled with time and space. And you're not half Time Lord; you're a complete Night Fury," Toothless said as the Sonic Glasses made a deep whirling sound.

"Ok, now that you know what I am, what are you?" The Other Toothless said and Toothless grunted.

"Ok, fine, I'm Toothless, otherwise known as the Night Lord or the Oncoming Storm or even the last Time Lord," Toothless responded and the other Toothless grunted.

"Never heard of 'Time Lord' before," The Other Toothless said and Toothless was really shocked.

"Really? No Myth? No legend? Not even a mention? Blimey, whatever universe you're from must suck, considering that your quantum structure does not match up with this universe," Toothless pointed out as his Sonic Glasses continued making a low warbling sound.

"Ok, I'm from another universe. What's your life like? I only have an hour here so, yeah, let's hurry this up," The Other Toothless said and Toothless sat down.

"Ok, I'm a Time Lord Night Fury hybrid. I fly around in a big blue box called the TARDIS that can go anywhere in time and space, and its bigger on the inside. Also, I have a very useful tool called a Sonic Screwdriver. Now! What about you?" Toothless ranted out and the Other Toothless took a moment to remember.

"I'm from a reality where the Red Death made an alternate version of us that's evil. And then that alternate version and I fought until eventually the Red Death 'hired' me and killed the alternate version or Nightmare Toothless. Eventually, I got back to Berk and managed to get to the Red Death's dimension. I failed in killing the Red Death and she made it to where every hour I go to a random universe and dimension," The Other Toothless said and Toothless growled.

"Well, you'll be happy to know that the Red Death is DEAD in this world," Toothless said and the Other Toothless let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank Thor. I really didn't want to deal with another Red Death...again," The Other Toothless said and Toothless thought for a moment.

"You know, if we go back to my TARDIS, I might be able to send you back to your home universe and stop all this universe jumping," Toothless said and gestured to the Other Toothless.

"Alright, I'll trust you considering that, well, we're practically the same dragon," The Other Toothless said and Toothless nodded, they quickly made their way back up the hill and to where the TARDIS was.

Note the was.

Toothless placed his paw right where the TARDIS was and grew confused.

"Where's she gone? My TARDIS should be right here. This is where it was," Toothless said and then heard a loud snap and a roar. He was about to look up when something hit him right in the head and he lost consciousness.

* * *

Toothless was brought back to consciousness as a bucket of water was splashed on his head; he shot up with a growl and spun around.

He couldn't see, and the Sonic Glasses we're not on his face. He reached into his pocket only to find it completely empty; no TARDIS key, no Sonic Screwdriver, and no Sonic Glasses.

"Hello?" Toothless asked quietly and the Other Toothless responded, sticking close by.

"Yeah, I'm here. Why would you ask if anyone's here? This cage is fully lit up with torches and lights," The Other Toothless said and the current Toothless took in a sharp breath.

"Oh, is it? Good, that's good. Sorry, I can't see. I lost my sight a week ago and I've been blind since. I was using those glasses to see, but now whoever's got us has taken away all my stuff," Toothless said and the Other Toothless was shocked.

"You're blind? How did that happen?" The Other Toothless said and Toothless sighed while lying down.

"I went out in space without a space suit, and lost my sight because I was too slow in getting back to an airlock," Toothless said and the Other Toothless sighed.

"Well, I'll be your eyes for now. We're going to have to figure out a way out of here," The Other Toothless said and Toothless growled.

"Describe the cage to me. Tell me what it looks like," Toothless says and the Other Toothless took in a deep breath.

"It's a Dragon Proof metal cage, with enough room for the two of us and a torch hanging on one of the cage bars. It's on a rolling platform and the door has a standard key lock," The Other Toothless says and Toothless growled again.

"Damn it. If I had my Sonic Screwdriver, that lock would be as easy as pie," Toothless said and kicked the cage with his paw, hoping he hit the door so it emphasizes his point.

That's when the entire cage started rolling, and then stopped rolling a minute later.

*WELCOME FELLOW DRAGONS! It is that TIME OF THE YEAR AGAIN! It is time...FOR THE GRAND RACE!* A Dragon yelled and a bunch of Dragons roared in happiness and excitement.

*Here are the contestants! The first contestant is a TITAN WING MONSTROUS NIGHTMARE! The second contestant is a DEATH SONG! The THIRD contestant is a DEADLY NADDER! And the final two contestants are NIGHT FURIES!* The Dragon yelled again and all the Dragons roared and cheered.

*The Rules are the same as last year. You may only pick two pieces of equipment, and you can team up in teams of two! Now, on to the prize...* The Dragon said again and a loud bang rang out.

*This year, we have a prize worth more than the entirety of our kind! A MACHINE THAT ALLOWS TRAVEL BETWEEN TIME AND SPACE! Bigger on the inside! A TARDIS!* The Dragon yells again and Toothless growled.

"That's my TARDIS!" Toothless roared and the Dragon laughed.

*Not anymore! Unless, of course, you win the race* The Dragon roared loudly and every dragon cheered, except the Two Toothless's.

"Ok, so, what is this race?" The Other Toothless yelled and the Dragon laughed.

*You will have to run through the deadliest place in the universe, with no flight as it's too windy for flying anyway* The Dragon said and then pressed a button, unlocking and opening all the cages.

*Pick your weapons and tools!* The Dragon said and Toothless quickly started feeling around for his Sonic Sunglasses, hoping he'd find them.

He quickly found the Sonic Glasses, and he stuck them on his head. They activated and showed him the environment. A huge arena with a door that leads to somewhere unknown. A huge Monstrous Nightmare sitting onto a throne of fish and gold.

He searched around and found his Sonic Screwdriver; he stuck the device in his pocket and made his way over to the gate. The Other Toothless quickly followed, wearing an orange suit of metal armor.

*3...2...1...GO!* The Dragon from before yelled and the gate opened. Both Toothless's bolted down the hallway and eventually made it to a huge room containing Daleks.

"Oh, this just isn't my day," Toothless moaned and the Other Toothless growled.

"What are these things?" The Other Toothless asks and Toothless grumbled extremely loudly.

"Daleks, the evilest creatures in the universe. Born to HATE and KILL ANYTHING that isn't like them," Toothless says and they quickly bolt down the hallway, past the Daleks.

And then one of them activated, its eye stock moving up and shifting to look at Toothless.

"EX-EX-EX-EX-EXTER-TER-EXTERMINATE!" The Dalek yelled and fired at the Other Toothless, but Toothless quickly pushed him to the floor, the blast hitting the wall.

"RUN!" Toothless yelled and they both bolted down the hall, but the Deadly Nadder from before was shot and died painfully.

Both Toothless's made it out from the Dalek room and into a room containing robotic Night Furies from an alternate future.

"Don't ask, you really don't want to know," Toothless says to the Other Toothless, who grunted and looks away. They bolted down the hall and quickly make it to the other end.

But the Death Song was not so lucky; all the robotic dragons activated when the Night Furies ran past and tore the Death Song to pieces in an agonizing slow death.

And then they made it to a room containing a huge beam suspended above a pit of molten lava.

The Other Toothless quickly made his way across, the Monstrous Nightmare cheating and flying overhead.

*You're cheating!* Toothless yelled and the Monstrous Nightmare laughed.

*No one cares if Monstrous Nightmare's cheat! It's part of the game!* The Monstrous Nightmare said and flew down the tunnel, getting closer and closer to the TARDIS.

Toothless was about to go across the beam when his Sonic Sunglasses suddenly stopped working, and they sparked.

"Oh no, these are the broken ones!" Toothless moaned and threw the Sonic Glasses away, as they spark and fizzle, broken. Toothless quickly lets out an echolocation roar and he sees everything around him.

He takes in a deep breath and then sprints across the plank. He just barely made it to the other side when the plank snapped in half and fell into the lava.

"Oh Thor, that was too close for comfort," Toothless moaned and quickly caught up with the Other Toothless.

"Ok, my Sonic Glasses are broken and I CANNOT see, so tell me what the room looks like," Toothless asks and the Other Toothless sighs.

"It's a big room, with two pathways leading to a platform across a huge pit below the pathways, and on the platform is a big blue box. But the problem is... there are three huge fans above each platform, and if you get your timing wrong...splat," The Other Toothless says and Toothless sighs.

"Ok, you're going to have to tell me when I can and cannot go, and where that other dragon is," Toothless says and quickly uses an echolocation roar to get a layout of the room.

He makes his way over to his beam and waits until the Other Toothless roars and he goes forward, just barely avoiding the fan.

He makes it to the other fan and takes in a deep breath before the Other Toothless roars. He goes forwards and a few of his loose scales get blown off by the fan.

When he makes it to the other fan, the Other Toothless roars but not a go roar.

"It's GOING TOO FAST! YOU WON'T MAKE IT! THE OTHER DRAGON IS ALMOST THERE!" The Other Toothless roars and Toothless sighs before closing his blind eyes and taking in a deep breath.

The fan was going so fast, it fully spun around within microseconds. Toothless took in another deep breath and stepped forward...

And he made it through. He quickly ran to the TARDIS and unlocked the door using the key still in the lock; he made it inside and slammed the door shut. He locked it and quickly ran over to the console; he dematerialized and rematerialized around the Other Toothless.

"Woah..." The Other Toothless said and Toothless smiled while piloting the TARDIS, using his memory to remember where every switches and levers are.

"Yeah, it's quite amazing. Now, let's give them a show they will NEVER forget!" Toothless said and pulled an extra pair of Sonic Glasses out from a drawer nearby.

* * *

*Who do you think won the race? I hope it's that Monstrous Nightmare. He looked like he could rule an empire using that TARDIS* The Monstrous Nightmare King said and the Dragons around him nodded.

The TARDIS quickly rematerialized in front of ALL the Dragons and out stepped Toothless, the Other Toothless following shortly behind.

"Ok, here's what's going to happen. You're going to let all these poor innocent dragons go or I'm going to do something you'll never forget," Toothless said and the Monstrous Nightmare King laughed.

*And who would you be, exactly?* The King asked and Toothless chuckled before taking in a deep breath and getting serious.

"I...am Toothless, the Night Lord! And even if I'm blind, I save people! And if anyone has a problem with that...TO HELL WITH YOU!" Toothless roared and used his Sonic Screwdriver to unlock all of the cages.

All the enslaved Dragons rushed out from their cages and flew up into the sky with a roar of freedom.

*What have you done!?* The King roared and Toothless gave him a glare.

"I've given them back their freedom, their individuality, and their souls! So, I think you'd better run before one thousand angry dragons swarm you, looking for revenge. Bye!" Toothless said and went back into his TARDIS, the Other Toothless following.

The TARDIS dematerialized, while the King roared and screamed as thousands of Dragons gave him what he deserved...a living hell of an existence.

* * *

Toothless walked around his TARDIS, and he smiled before looking over at the Other Toothless. But the Other Toothless only sighed while looking at his paws.

"I'm sorry but...we took too long...I have to go," The Other Toothless said and Toothless sighed. He couldn't do what he was going to do now.

"It's okay. You'll be alright, if your anything like me, or if you have a Hiccup like my Hiccup. Then you'll be alright," Toothless said and the Other Toothless smiled sadly.

"Goodbye Toothless," The Other Toothless said and Toothless sighed sadly.

"Goodbye as well, Toothless," Toothless said and the Other Toothless slowly faded. Toothless looked around his empty TARDIS, and the TARDIS made a metallic warbling sound.

He was never going to be alone. He had his brother and he had the TARDIS. He would never truly be alone...at least, he hoped. But would the other Toothless be?

He rematerialized the TARDIS on Berk, and eventually, Hiccup came into the box with a smile.

"So, where are we going today, bud?" Hiccup asked while dropping a backpack onto the TARDIS floor. Toothless smiled and pulled the dematerialization lever.

"Somewhere nice, somewhere funny, somewhere fantastic...and somewhere where I'm needed," Toothless said and hit a lever with his paw, while Hiccup just watched on, completely oblivious that Toothless was still blind.

* * *

 **CREDITS**

 **CHARACTERS**  
 **Toothless**  
 **The Other Toothless (Double Sided Toothless)**  
 **Monstrous Nightmare King**  
 **Contestant Monstrous Nightmare**  
 **Contestant Deadly Nadder**  
 **Contestant Death Song**  
 **Watching Dragons (1-500)**  
 **Enslaved Dragons (1-2000)**  
 **Hiccup**

 **PRODUCERS**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **WRITER**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**

 **BETA READER**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **CONTINUITY**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **I DO NOT OWN HTTYD OR DOCTOR WHO. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE TARDIS, TOOTHLESS, THE SONIC SCREWDRIVER, THE TIME VORTEX, OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH HTTYD AND DOCTOR WHO. HTTYD IS OWNED BY DREAMWORKS ANIMATION AND CRESSIDA COWELL, AND DOCTOR WHO IS OWNED BY THE BBC.**


	6. Ep 6: The End of Freedom

**Hey guys! For all the waiting you've been doing between episodes, here is a REALLY SUPER LONG Episode to hold you over (This and Episode 7 are a two-parter, so yeah). With that out of the way, let's just get right into EPISODE 6!**

* * *

Toothless was sitting in the TARDIS console room, messing around with the console and using his Sonic Glasses to see while Hiccup read a book.

"I was thinking, maybe we could fly the TARDIS right into a Time Rift, and end up anywhere in time! Maybe the far future, or the far past, who knows!" Toothless said and Hiccup shrugged. He wasn't in the mood to do anything really adventurous.

"I'm not really in the mood to do anything like that, so how about we just relax? And you can take off those stupid glasses, you've been wearing them for months now," Hiccup says and Toothless sighs. He had been hiding it for months now...maybe...

The TARDIS phone suddenly rang and Toothless looked at the TARDIS doors before sighing again and walking over to them.

"Hiccup, remind me to patch the TARDIS's telephone through the console unit! THIS IS GETTING RIDICULOUS!" Toothless said and opened the TARDIS doors, exposing himself to the Time Vortex.

He opened the pull to open sign on the TARDIS's left door, and he pulled out the phone and dragged it inside.

"Hello? Who is this?" Toothless said while somewhat shutting the TARDIS door, but not fully as the TARDIS phone was still inside.

"Hello Toothless, we didn't think we would be able to reach you," A female voice said from the other side of the phone, and Toothless tilted his head confused.

"Hello? Who is this?" Toothless asked and the voice seemed confused for a moment before realizing something.

"Oh, I must have phoned you too early in your timeline, but no matter. I am Kate Lethbridge-Stewart, head of UNIT," The voice said and Toothless was even more confused.

"What is UNIT? And how did you get this phone number?" Toothless asked and Kate coughed.

"UNIT stands for Unified Intelligence Taskforce, and we got this phone number from you, or at least, a future version of you," Kate said and Toothless growled.

"Well, what do you want?" Toothless asked and Hiccup started getting interesting in the phone call.

"The entire Earth is on red alert right now, which means UNIT's protocol three has been activated. When protocol three is activated, that means that UNIT will try at any means to contact the Time Lord Night Fury hybrid known as Toothless," Kate said and Toothless immediately got worried. What would put Earth on red alert?

"What's the situation? I need a time, date, and location to land," Toothless said while moving over to the TARDIS console.

"A pyramid that is at least one thousand years old is now situated in the corners of the biggest armies in history on a disputed area of Turmezistan. Just one problem, it wasn't their yesterday," Kate said and took in a deep breath before continuing.

"Harold Airport, London, Earth. 2017 AD, March 7th," Kate said the current date and time from her point of view, and Toothless took in a sharp quick breath.

"On my way," Toothless said and quickly stuck the TARDIS phone back in its slot before shutting the TARDIS doors. He went back over to the console and started piloting the TARDIS to the destination and time he had been given.

"So, Hiccup...looks like we need to go do...something," Toothless said and Hiccup got confused and worried.

"What something?" Hiccup asked and Toothless shrugged.

"Something to do with Earth, in the year 2017. ALLONSY!" Toothless yelled and hit a lever, sending the TARDIS into the future.

* * *

Kate Lethbridge-Stewart stood along with 20 UNIT soldiers and scientists, waiting for the TARDIS to materialize. They had to solve this problem, and they had to solve it now.

The TARDIS slowly materialized and Toothless opened the door.

"Ahh, 21st Century London. I've only been here once...and that was a pure accident," Toothless said while look at the tall metal buildings and cars. Hiccup eventually came out and was shocked.

"So, before we start talking, which incarnation are you?" Kate asked and Toothless tilted his head confused.

"The first. I am the original," Toothless said while wondering, did they know about his future?

"Oh, well, the Toothless we meet was on his third body. And he was taller," Kate said and Toothless quickly panicked.

"No! No more information about my future! Except, well, can you at least tell me I don't regenerate because of something embarrassing, like tripping over a brick and busting my skull on the TARDIS console?" Toothless said and Kate shrugged.

"We don't know how you regenerated into your second incarnation, also, what age are you currently?" Kate asked and Toothless thought for a moment.

"Eighteen years old, getting closer to nineteen soon," Toothless said and Kate was shocked.

"Well, let's just say the Toothless we know is...a lot older," Kate said and Toothless got curious.

"How much older?" Toothless asked and Kate took a moment.

"We really shouldn't tell you, but around one to two hundred years older. About two hundred and twenty-six," Kate said and Toothless laughed.

"Guess I got a long time to wait until I meet you guys properly," Toothless said and Hiccup came over, confused.

"Umm, hello, what does regeneration and incarnation mean? And tell me the truth this time Toothless," Hiccup said and Toothless took a moment to think, and he decided it was time Hiccup found out.

"Ok, let me explain this. If a Time Lord gets severely injured or even killed, they can come back to life and regenerate, which means they get an entirely new body and their personality shifts slightly. This allows them to cheat death, but they can only do it twelve times, after that...death is permanent," Toothless explained and Hiccup got worried.

"And what does that mean for you?" Hiccup asked and Toothless sighed before taking a deep breath.

"It means...if I get severely hurt...or even killed...I'll regenerate, and I'll change. My missing tail fin will grow back, all my scars will be gone, and I'll live on...but I'll be different. I won't be like I am now. I'll get a completely new body, along with a new voice and personality, but it will still be me underneath all that, just changed," Toothless explained while looking away.

Even though he couldn't see Hiccup's face, he could tell that Hiccup was in emotional distress.

"Hiccup, I promise I will try to keep myself from getting killed. And even if I do, I can hold back regeneration, but that would practically be suicide for me as I would die if I did. If you want, I can just hold back regeneration when it..." Toothless says and Hiccup cries out in shock.

"No! I would r-rather you be a-alive and different, t-then dead because I c-couldn't accept something natural to y-you," Hiccup said and hugged Toothless.

"I'm sorry to interrupt the moment, but we have more pressing matters to attend to," Kate said and Toothless sent a glare in her direction before letting go of Hiccup.

"Ok, so where is this one thousand-year-old pyramid?" Toothless asked and Kate smiled.

"We have transport already arranged. Your TARDIS will also be brought along," Kate said and gestured to a plane sitting on a runway. Toothless and Hiccup boarded the plane, while the TARDIS was moved into the plane's cargo hold.

"Wow! What is this place?" Hiccup asked and Toothless smiled while laying down, silently thanking his Sonic Glasses for giving him the ability to see general shapes.

"It's an airplane. It can fly without flapping wings. Now we better get comfortable, something tells me this is going to be a long flight," Toothless said and laid his head down on his paws.

* * *

Eventually, the airplane landed a few minutes' walk from the pyramid. Toothless and Hiccup got off the plane and started making their way to the pyramid.

Once they were around 500 feet from it, Toothless stopped everyone else by fanning out his wings.

"Maybe I should go first. After all, I do have twelve extra lives and can take a major beating," Toothless said and everyone agreed. Hiccup wanted to come but even he agreed that the one with the ability to come back to life should go first.

Toothless walked over to Kate first, and Kate nodded.

"I already know about your eyes. Your future incarnation told me that I would one day meet a past version of you that couldn't see. I'll be your eyes, you be the brains, ears, etc," Kate said and Toothless nodded silently.

Toothless made his way over to the pyramid, and then one of the pyramid's blocks moved inside and out of the way, and out came two creatures.

"Describe them to me," Toothless said after patching his Sonic Sunglasses into Kate's UNIT communicator.

"They look burnt and like corpses, but they're generally human shaped and wearing red robes," Kate described and Toothless took a moment to think.

"Hello?" Toothless said and the creatures started speaking in a raspy grainy voice.

"We know you," The creatures said and Toothless took in a deep breath.

"Then you know there's a line in the sand, and I'm the man on the other side of it. Do you want to keep me that way?" Toothless said and the creatures took in a raspy breath.

"We will take this planet and its people," The creature said again and Toothless growled.

"You will be prevented. You will be fought," Toothless said and the creature almost seemed amused.

"We will be invited. We will take this world. We will rule its people. But only when we're asked. We will talk again," the creature said and Toothless got curious.

"When?" Toothless asked and the creatures started heading back into the pyramid.

"At the end of the Earth," The creature said again before the pyramid fully sealed back up. Then, everyone's phones went off and they checked them only to see 11:57 PM plastered as the time.

"Toothless, all the phones are reading 11:57 PM," Kate said and Toothless started making his way back over to the group.

"What does that mean, 11:57?" Hiccup asked through Kate's communicator, and Toothless took in a deep breath.

"Also known as three minutes to midnight. The Doomsday Clock," Toothless said and Hiccup got confused.

"The what?" Hiccup asked and Toothless took in a deep breath.

"Symbolic clock face, representing a countdown to possible global catastrophe, started by some atomic scientists in 1947. The closer they set the clock to midnight, the closer we are to global disaster. Currently, it's set at three minutes to midnight," Toothless explained and Hiccup came to a realization.

"So now every clock in the world is the Doomsday Clock," Hiccup said and Toothless nodded while stopping right in front of the group.

"Thanks to these creatures, yes," Toothless said and a Military Leader came up to him.

"Is this a threat from them?" The Military Leader asked and Toothless sighed.

"I wish it was. Threats are easy. I think this is a warning. Somewhere, somehow, the end has begun," Toothless said while pulling out a phone and running to the TARDIS.

* * *

Meanwhile, around thirty miles away, a German Officer's phone went off and he answered it.

"Da?" The Officer asks and then the TARDIS materializes around him. He notices Toothless standing next to it.

"Hello, Privyet. Sorry about that. Needed to call to zero in on your coordinates. Now, this is the Secretary-General of the UN. I am the Last of the Time Lords. And this is Xiaolian. She's in charge of the Chinese army. Say hi to each other. Now, we've been having a bit of chat. The thing is, World War Three. What do you think? Basically, we're against it," Toothless said and pulled the dematerialized lever.

* * *

Everyone stood in a room laid out with multiple monitors and a big table right in the middle.

"Listen to me. Those creatures in that pyramid, they have studied your species, your civilization, and your entire history. They've run a computer simulation of this world since you lot first slopped out of the ocean looking for a fight," Toothless asked and Hiccup got confused.

"How do you know they've run a computer simulation?" Hiccup asked and Toothless shrugged.

"I got an email from a version of myself within the simulation; I watched a recording of the entire thing. Now, why did they choose this exact moment and this exact place to arrive?" Toothless said and Hiccup thought for a moment.

"Because a war's about to break out?" Hiccup suggested and Toothless shrugged.

"Possibly. But whatever it is, they're right here, right now because they believe humanity will be at its weakest," Toothless said and Xiaolian stepped forward.

"Then we'll demonstrate strength. We will attack the pyramid," Xiaolian said and Kate shook her head.

"Force is never the answer, isn't that right, Toothless?" Kate said, knowing how Toothless never carried any weapon, only words, and tools.

"Contact your masters. Coordinate your attacks," Toothless said while moving around the room, and Kate was confused.

"Toothless?" Kate said and Toothless sighed.

"I doubt you'll even scratch that thing, but if you demonstrate strength and unity, they might choose to step away. Hiccup, take that look off your face," Toothless said, knowing Hiccup so well that even if he can't see, he knew what Hiccup was thinking and doing.

"There's no look on my face," Hiccup lied and Toothless took in a deep breath.

"They did not come here in peace. We have to do what we can," Toothless said and Hiccup took in a deep breath.

"Yeah, I get it," Hiccup said and Toothless nodded, and then all the phones went off again.

"It's two minutes now," Kate said and Toothless took in a deep, sharp breath.

"What do we do?" The Secretary-General of the UN asked and Toothless thought for a moment.

"Co-ordinate your attacks," Toothless said and walked off. Hiccup went over to Kate.

"What's wrong with him? What's wrong with Toothless?" Hiccup asked and Kate kept quiet, having a feeling that it should be Toothless who tells Hiccup.

"Go to Toothless, and talk to him. He needs to tell you himself," Kate said and Hiccup nodded before walking over to Toothless, who was standing a ways away.

"Did Kate send you to speak to me?" Toothless asked while staring up at the midday sun.

"She might have. She might have said there was something you ought to tell me," Hiccup said and Toothless took in a deep breath.

"Funny thing, fear, isn't it? Once it rules you, you're even afraid to admit what's scaring you. For the record, I, for one, fully understand my weakness," Toothless said while taking in deep breaths.

And then a bright light illuminated the entire room, and everyone was shocked.

"Oh gods, what's that?" Hiccup asked and they quickly ran out of the room and looked at the pyramid.

A beam was shooting off from the top of the pyramid, holding a bomber plane in place. The plane is slowly lowered to the ground and three of the creatures from before came out from the plane.

"It's those creatures from before. They've hijacked the plane. How did they do that?" Kate asked and the creatures did a smart left-turn before walking into the pyramid, and the missing aircrew of the plane came out of the structure.

"Oh, they're fine. The crew is alive," Kate says and then three men in striped tops come out from the pyramid.

"Who are those guys?" Hiccup asked and the German Officer came up.

"I think they're ours," The German Officer said and Hiccup got confused.

"Yours?" Hiccup asked and the German Officer responded.

"We targeted the pyramid with a missile..." The German Officer said, and then the beam of light pulled a giant submarine and stuck it into the ground in a way it was never designed for.

"...From a submarine," The German Officer finished and everyone was shocked.

"So demonstrating strength isn't going to help," Toothless said and the creatures from before started talking through a telepathic message.

"We are ready to talk," The creatures said and everyone started making their way into the pyramid.

* * *

"I mean, this is a trap, right?" Hiccup said and Toothless shrugged.

"Possibly. Probably," Toothless said and Hiccup sighed.

"And we're just walking into it," Hiccup said and Toothless shrugged with a grin.

"Well, every trap you walk into is a chance to learn about your enemies. Impossible to set a trap without making a self-portrait of your own weaknesses," Toothless said and Hiccup sighed again.

"Great. Unless it kills us," Hiccup said and Toothless looked at him with a glare.

"Well, you could say that about anything," Toothless said and Hiccup rolled his eyes. They stopped when one of the creatures from before appeared at the end of the hallway.

"The human and dragon races are about to end. The chain of events is already in motion. Life on Earth will cease by humanity's own hand. Observe," The creature said and a door opened, they enter to find a multitude of vertical fibreoptic cables which are all glowing blue, with multiple of the creatures from before plucking at them.

"Ah. The simulation machine looks a bit different from the outside," Toothless said while using his Sonic Glasses to get the general shape of the machine.

"We are modeling the future. Each thread is a chain of days, leading to your end. We can detect when a catastrophe is about to occur," the Creature said and Toothless got confused.

"And?" Toothless asked and the creature answered.

"Stop it from occurring," The Creature said.

"You don't look much like guardian angels," an American Officer said and the creature took in a raspy breath.

"We have chosen this form to look like you," The Creature said and the Officer got confused.

"You look like corpses," The Officer said and the Creature took in another raspy breath.

"You are corpses to us. Your world is ending. You can do nothing, but we can save you," The Creature said and Toothless came forward.

"Save us, then," Toothless said and the creature looked at him.

"To save you we must be asked," The Creature said and Toothless took in a deep breath.

"Then what?" Toothless asked.

"We will protect you," The Creature responded while tilting its head slightly. This dragon was amusing to watch.

"How long for?" Toothless asked, getting to the bottom of the question barrel.

"Forever," The Creature said and Toothless turned to the rest of the group.

"Do you understand now? Do you see? Asking them for help has conditions. Invite them in, and it will be the last free action you take," Toothless said and the Creature took in a raspy breath.

"If you do not ask for help, then see the days to come. These are the threads that lead to one year in your future. Take them as proof," The Creature said and handed threads to everyone.

Everyone saw the Earth on fire, no live or animals anywhere. Abandoned. Destroyed. An Earth without life.

Everyone recoiled in horror, that is, except Toothless. Who kept holding on while grinding his teeth in anger.

"What was that?" Xiaolian asked and Toothless sighed.

"Planet Earth with not a single living thing. Dead as the moon," Toothless said and continued holding onto the thread. He needed to see every detail.

"You seem pretty damn calm about it," The American Officer from before said, and Toothless let go of his thread.

"Do I? Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just trying to keep myself from going nuts," Toothless while letting out a deep growl, and everyone took two steps back from the dragon.

"Ask for help. It will be given," The Creatures said, and Toothless got confused.

"Why do you need to be asked?" Toothless asked and the creature took in a deep breath.

"Power must consent," The Creature said.

"Power must consent, what does that mean?" Toothless asked and the creature tilted its head.

"Those who hold power on this world must consent to our dominion," The Creature said and Toothless got even more confused.

"Why?" Toothless asked and all the phones rang again.

"One minute to midnight," Kate pointed out, and Toothless sighed.

"You could take this planet in a, in a heartbeat. Why do you need consent?" Toothless asked and the creature took in another slow breath.

"We must be wanted. We must be loved. To rule through fear is inefficient," The Creature said and Toothless finally got it.

"Of course. Fear is temporary, love is forever," Toothless said and the Secretary-General stepped forward.

"If consent is what you need, I consent now," The Secretary-General said and Toothless panicked.

"No. No, don't do this. Please, don't even consider this!" Toothless said and the Secretary-General took in a scared deep breath.

"What I saw was real. I felt it. If you can help us, I consent," The Secretary-General said and a light shuns on the Secretary-General.

"Please, listen to me!" Toothless pleaded and the Creature raised a hand to the Secretary-General.

"Do you have power?" The Creature asked and the Secretary-General nodded.

"I have power," The Secretary-General said and the creature had a question.

"Does power consent?" The Creature asked and Toothless started panicking even more.

"Please, stop. Just stop this," Toothless asked, his voice getting desperate.

"If your consent is impure, it will kill you," The creature said and scanned the Secretary-General, while Toothless got worried.

"Impure? What does that mean, impure?" Toothless asked worried and the Secretary-General let out a shaky breath.

"You act out of fear. Fear is not consent," The Creature said and touched the Secretary-General. He screamed in pain and faded to dust.

"Planet Earth does not consent to your help, your presence, or your conquest. Thank you for playing the big pyramid game. Bye, Bye. See you again next week, hopefully not," Toothless said while leading everyone out of the room.

"Without our help, Planet Earth is doomed," The Creature said and Toothless turned to him with a glare.

"Yes? Well, it's been doomed before. Guess what happened? Me!" Toothless said and left the pyramid with everyone else following.

* * *

"Why do they need consent?" Toothless asked while they all sat back in the room from before.

"Maybe they're like vampires. Can't come in unless they're invited," Hiccup said, remembering when he read a book about vampires in the TARDIS library.

"They're not vampires," Toothless said and Xiaolian stepped forward.

"The future we saw. Is it the war? Do we bring that future about?" Xiaolian said and Toothless sighed.

"That would seem to be the most obvious conclusion," Toothless said and Xiaolian turned to the German Officer from before.

"No. I say, no. Friend, I will not fight you," Xiaolian said and raised her hand.

"We are just soldiers in the field," The German Officer said and Xiaolian asked a question.

"Are we too afraid to disobey?" Xiaolian asked and the American Officer shook Xiaolian's hand.

"I'm not," The American Officer said, and the German Officer shook Xiaolian's hand as well.

"Neither am I," The German Officer said and Hiccup just stared on amazed.

"This is amazing..." Hiccup said and the American Officer turned to Toothless.

"What do you think, Toothless? Did we just give peace a chance?" The American Officer asked and Toothless sighed.

"The clock," Toothless said and the American Officer was confused.

"I'm sorry?" The Officer asked and Toothless sighed.

"Look at the clock," Toothless said and Kate sighed as well.

"It's still one minute to midnight," Kate said and Xiaolian grew confused.

"It made no difference. How could this make no difference?" Xiaolian asked and Toothless sighed.

"Because it's not you who's going to end the world. You were never the problem," Toothless said and Hiccup had a question.

"Then who is the problem?" Hiccup asked and Toothless sighed.

"Something is happening somewhere else. Somewhere in the world, in silence or in darkness, the world is ending right now. And we have to find out where," Toothless said and the American Officer scoffed.

"This is impossible. We can't search a whole planet in a few minutes," The Amercian Officer said and Toothless shrugged.

"Narrow it down. They landed the pyramid in the middle of military crisis. What was the point of that?" Toothless asked.

"Okay, what was the point?" Kate asked and Toothless took in a deep breath.

"What was the effect? They told us the world was ending in a potential war zone. What did we assume was going to happen?" Toothless said and Kate answered.

"World War Three," Kate said and Toothless sighed.

"But it didn't. The trick with misdirection. Don't look where the arrow is pointing, look where it's pointing away from. So, what's already on our radar that we should be worried about right now? Forget about war. What else could end the world?" Toothless said and Kate snapped her fingers as an idea came to mind.

"Bacteria," Kate said and Toothless nodded.

"I like the sound of that," Toothless said and Xiaolian stepped forward.

"Like a new strain of flu? A plague?" Xiaolian suggested and Toothless shook his head.

"People can be immune. And whatever it is will kill ALL life on Earth, not just humans. Plague discriminates. So this isn't a plan, it's a mistake. Somebody, somewhere, is doing something that's about to blow up in everybody's face!" Toothless yelled and quickly used his Sonic Sunglasses to hack into multiple databases.

"What are you doing?" The German Officer asked and Toothless smirked.

"The Distraction tells us that whatever's coming is already on a watch list. I just put ALL the top-secret intelligence documents in the world online, in a searchable format!" Toothless said with a smirk, and the American Officer was shocked and mad.

"What!" The Amercian Officer yelled and Toothless shrugged.

"Everyone, sit down and Google," Toothless said and everyone did as told.

* * *

Everyone was working on computers when the American Officer came up to Toothless.

"Toothless, listen," The Officer said and Toothless got confused.

"What?" Toothless asked and the American Officer sighed.

"Isn't it worth at least just considering doing the deal?" The Officer asked and Toothless growled.

"What deal?" Toothless said and continued sitting there.

"All we have to do is consent".

"That's what the Secretary-General thought, and they turned him to ash," Toothless pointed out, and the American Officer scoffed.

"He was afraid. I'm not being afraid, I'm being smart," The American Officer said with so much smugness that even Snotlout couldn't handle.

"Yeah, being smart is not giving away the planet. So, an accident, leading to irrevocable consequences. I like bacteria. They can spread. Once they're out, you can't put them away again. What could they do? What do you depend on?" Toothless asked and Hiccup shrugged.

"Air, water, food, and those Jelly Babies that you keep hidden in the TARDIS pantry," Hiccup said and Toothless sent a glare at him before continuing.

"Air, water and food. Let's say something's going to change, something is going to be released. Something new, something fast. I'm feeling, I'm feeling biochemical. Check biochemical trials," Toothless said and everyone nodded.

"Toothless. That world was dead a year from now. We should at least go in there and talk," The American Officer said and Toothless ignored him.

"There are about a hundred thousand biochemical trials going on right now," Kate said and Toothless took in a deep breath.

"Specifically related to GM bacteria," Toothless said and Kate sighed.

"Er, six thousand?" Kate said and Toothless sighed before coming up with another idea.

"How many have reached stage two? You cannot accept their offer," Toothless said, finally acknowledging the American Officer's words.

"Why not?" The German Officer asked and Toothless sighed.

"Because whatever the price is, it's too high," Toothless said and the American Officer sighed.

"We'll work it out," The American Officer said and Kate finally got an answer.

"Four hundred and twenty-eight," Kate said with a sigh.

"It's too many, and we don't even know if you're right," Xiaolian said and Toothless shrugged.

"Well, I probably am," Toothless said and the American Officer scoffed.

"Probably isn't good enough!" The Officer said and Toothless growled.

"Well, probably is all you've got! I'm not in charge to give the planet away!" Toothless said and the American Officer took a step towards the dragon.

"You know what, mister? Finally, you've said something I agree with. It's OUR planet. You're an animal and have no rights. It's OUR choice," The American Officer said and Toothless snarled.

"I'm going to ignore the fact that you called me an animal, since we all are one. You can't make a deal with them. You don't what you're agreeing to. I don't know," Toothless pointed out and the Officer scoffed.

"All I know is I plan on living to fight another day. Right now, what we don't have is a whole lot of other days," The Officer said and Xiaolian nodded.

"Agreed," Xiaolian said and the German Officer nodded as well.

"Also agreed," The German Officer said and Hiccup looked at Toothless.

"Bud, is it just possible that they're right?" Hiccup asked and Toothless growled.

"Being right is easy. We need to win," Toothless said and Hiccup got even more worried.

"All these soldiers in the room, and you're the only one still fighting," Hiccup said and Toothless sighed.

"Would you make the deal? Even not knowing what's going to happen?" Toothless asked worried, and Hiccup shrugged.

"Those guys have modeled every event in human history to find our weak spot. Are you going to do the same in a couple of minutes?" Hiccup asked and Toothless took in a deep breath.

"Would you make the deal?" Toothless asked and Hiccup sighed.

"No. Not if I had a choice. But we don't, do we?" Hiccup said and Toothless looked even more worried.

"It's the world. You and I were born on this planet, we grew up on this planet," Toothless said while remembering all the games he played alone as a hatchling, and remembered meeting Hiccup for the first time...

"Not anymore. Okay, back to the pyramid to negotiate our surrender," The American Officer says and leaves, Xiaolian and the German Officer following.

"Bud? What are we going to do?" Hiccup asks and Toothless sighs while turning to him.

"Well, for a start, I'm going to tell you the truth. I've been keeping a secret from you..." Toothless said and raised his paw to his Sonic Glasses, and then he stops.

"We can blind them. That's how we do it, we blind them!" Toothless yelled and Kate grew confused.

"Blind who? The creatures?" Kate asked and Toothless nodded.

"They're called Monks now, just came up with that name. Hiccup, go to the pyramid, and keep an eye on them all. Kate, with me, to the TARDIS," Toothless said and ran off, Kate following.

"Have you got a plan?" Hiccup yelled from the small room, and Toothless smirked.

"You'll be hearing from me!" Toothless yelled back and ran into the TARDIS, Kate following.

* * *

"Okay, here's the list of labs on the UNIT watch list. If they're being watched, that means they've got CCTV cameras with feeds to UNIT HQ. Can they be hacked?" Toothless asked and Kate nodded.

"Yes, but only by a true genius, but their four hundred and twenty-eight of them. They can't watch them all," Kate said and Toothless nodded.

"Yes, well, we're not going to watch them, we're going to switch them off. Can they do that?" Toothless said and Kate got confused.

"What good would switching them off do?" Kate asked.

"If I'm right, the Monks are only watching one of those labs. How would they do that?"

"Well, I suppose they'd just...hack the cameras!" Kate said, and Toothless nodded. Toothless pressed a few buttons on the TARDIS console, and the CCTV feeds went down.

"I've switched them off," Toothless said.

"Ok, so, we've blinded them. But whatever's happening is still happening," Kate said and Toothless nodded.

"Yep," Toothless responded, a small smirk forming on his face.

"And the Monks are powerful. They can just turn the cameras back on," Kate said and Toothless smiled.

"Yes, they can. But they're only watching one lab. So all we need to know is which lab just got its cameras back," Toothless said and the TARDIS Console made a ding noise as one of the CCTV feeds went back up.

"Oh, you genius," Kate said and Toothless smiled while pulling the TARDIS dematerialization lever.

* * *

The TARDIS rematerialized in a clean and sterile lab. The doors opened and Toothless stepped out with Kate standing in the TARDIS door frame.

"Oh, my God," A women-only around four feet tall and in a hazmat suit says as she sees the TARDIS and Toothless.

"No, I'm Toothless, but it's an easy mistake to make. Considering the eyes," Toothless said

"How did you do that? What is that thing?" The Woman says and points to the TARDIS.

"It's Kate. She's not my fault. Oh, Kate, get in the TARDIS and move her to the next room over, this place is toxic so stay inside the TARDIS. And don't worry about flying her, the TARDIS will fly herself," Toothless said and Kate nodded before shutting the door.

"You have a problem, I believe," Toothless said and the Woman got even more confused.

"Who the hell are you, and what the hell are you?" She asked and Toothless sighed.

"Don't be alarmed, we don't have time. Just jump straight to all the explaining," Toothless said and the Woman went into explanation mode.

Meanwhile, in the TARDIS, Kate pulled the dematerialization lever and the TARDIS dematerialized. Except it started getting more warped and stuttering, almost as if the TARDIS was sick.

The TARDIS rematerialized close by, only for Kate to get knocked out by an energy pulse.

* * *

Hiccup was standing in the pyramid when his phone beeped; he picked it up and answered, putting the phone on speaker.

"Okay, found it. Lab in Yorkshire. Long story short, misplaced decimal point resulting in a bacteria that turns any living thing it touches into gunk. And the only person still alive here is named Erica," Toothless says and the American Officer sighs.

"So why is it going to end the world? Has it been dispersed already?" The Officer asked and Toothless sighed.

"Ah, no, it's still in the lab. I think I can contain it," Toothless said and the American Officer grunted.

"We give him two minutes and we're heading in. Agreed?" The American Officer asked and everyone (Except Hiccup) agreed.

* * *

"We have an air filtration system to take toxins out of the air. It runs a cycle every thirty minutes. It's going to pump the bacteria into the atmosphere," Erica points out and Toothless growls.

"So, switch it off," Toothless said and Erica grunts.

"I can't," Erica says and Toothless sighs.

"Oh. Right, okay, when's the next cycle?" Toothless asks and Erica sighs.

"Twenty minutes," Erica says and Toothless yelps in surprise.

"What!" Toothless says in shock.

* * *

"Anything?" The American Officer asks and Toothless growls.

"The venting system is automatic. This is going to be trickier than I thought," Toothless said and then all the phones rang, reading 23:59:40

"We're going in," The American Officer said and Toothless growled lightly over the phone.

* * *

"Think. Think, think, think, think. Stupid Time Lord. Stupid, stupid, stupid..." Toothless said while pacing around. And then an idea popped into his head.

"...Handsome Dragon. Adorable, hugely intelligent, but still approachable Dragon. What's another way to destroy bacteria?" Toothless said and grabbed a bundle of wire.

"Sterilization," Erica said and Toothless smirked.

"And how do you sterilize something?" Toothless said while walking around and grabbing objects.

"Put it in boiling water," Erica said and Toothless rolled his paw.

"Or?" Toothless said and Erica got it.

"Put it in a flame," Erica said and Toothless gave a gummy smile, while grabbing a thermos flask.

"She's got it. By George, she's got it!" Toothless said and then picked up another object.

"I'm not going to lie to you. This means that your insurance premiums are going to go through the roof. In fact, pretty much everything is going to go through the roof, because I'm going to blow up the lab. We just need some kind of a trigger," Toothless said and grabbed a digital countdown clock from nearby.

"But what are you going to blow it up with? Wait, the bacteria are making ethanol. The greenhouse and the lab are full of it!" Erica says and Toothless smiles.

"Seriously? What are you going to do when this is all over?" Toothless asks and then grabs a roll of tape from nearby.

* * *

"We're ready to talk," The American Officer says and a Monk comes forward.

"Do you have power?" The Monk asks and the Officer scoffs.

"Well, right now we're representing the three biggest armies on the planet, so I guess we do," He responds and the Monk asks the question.

"Does power consent?" The Monk asks and the American Officer nods.

"We consent," The Officer says and the Monk tilts its head.

"If your consent is impure, it will kill you," The Monk says and scans the three military leaders.

"I surrender. We surrender. What more do you want?" The American Officer says and the Monk takes in a raspy breath.

"To rule, there must be love. Your consent must be pure. You act out of strategy. Strategy is not consent," The Monk says and three Monks touch the American Officer, the German Officer, and Xiaolian. All three turn to dust.

"Oh gods," Hiccup says while backing up, and the Monks turn to him.

"Do you consent?" The Monk asks and Hiccup shakes his head.

"I don't have any power. I'm nobody," Hiccup says and the Monk takes in a raspy breath.

"You represent the greatest power on the planet. You represent the Time Lord Night Fury known as Toothless, who represents the two most powerful species in the universe, the Night Furies, and the Time Lords," The Monk says and Hiccup just stood there.

* * *

"Is this going to work?" Erica asks and Toothless nods while tapping the device together with his claws and paws.

"Trust me. I pop it in there. Machine goes ping. Lab goes boom. World is saved. Okay. Go through to the machine room. You're going to have to let me back in when I'm done. How long before the vents kick in?" Toothless asks and Erica checks the clock.

"Four minutes," Erica says and Toothless growls.

"Gonna have to be quick then," Toothless says and finishes the device.

* * *

"What does consent mean?" Hiccup asks and the Monk took in a raspy breath.

"You must ask for our help, and want it, and know you will then be ours. Only then can the link be formed," The Monk says.

"What link?" Hiccup asks and the Monk tilts his head.

"Do you consent?" The Monk asks again and Hiccup sighs while thinking.

* * *

Erica goes through a second airlock and reaches the TARDIS in a room without the bacteria in it. She takes off her helmet and activates the intercom.

"Can you hear me?" Erica asks, and Toothless responds with a croon as he walks through the greenhouse, which is filled with murky gas.

"Tell me, Erica, did you always want to be a scientist?" Toothless asks, making some small talk to distract himself.

"Since I was about eight. Before that, I wanted to be a bus driver, because I liked how they waved at other bus drivers," Erica says and Toothless places the device on a shelf. He connects two wires into a muddy goop.

Toothless set the timer for two minutes, and he gets ready to run.

"Okay, I've given us two minutes," Toothless says.

"Right, you need to get out of there," Erica says and Toothless presses a button, starting the countdown. Toothless quickly ran down the hall and into the main lab.

"Hello, I'm the Night Lord, saving the world with my eyes shut," Toothless says to himself, running through the lab.

* * *

The Doomsday Clock starts going backward and the Monks turn to their machine, concerned.

"Bud! The clock's going back. Have you done it?" Hiccup asks and Toothless purred through the phone, which was still on and connect to the Sonic Glasses.

"Yep! And I am totally the most awesome dragon on Berk! And from now on, double the fish, some for me and some for the person who helped me, named Erica. Say hello to the folks at home, Erica! And let me through the door, Erica," Toothless says through the phone and then remembers that Hiccup is still in the pyramid.

"Hiccup, get the hell out of that pyramid!" Toothless demands and Hiccup nods before turning and running.

* * *

"I can't open it; it's under the emergency protocol. You need to use the combination lock. Set it to 3614," Erica says and Toothless nods, only to realize that the Sonic Glasses only show the shape of the combination lock and not the numbers.

He uses the Sonic Screwdriver on the combination lock, but it does not help him. He tries feeling the numbers, but either he can't because they're printed on, or his paws are too scaly.

"Ah, you're going to have to guide me," Toothless said and Erica shook her head.

"I can't see it from here. You can see it, right?" Erica asked and Toothless sighed.

"How long have I got?" Toothless asked and Erica checked her watch.

"One minute forty," Eric said and Toothless sighed.

"Come on," Erica said and Hiccup's voice rang through the Sonic Glasses.

"Toothless, what's happening? You okay?" Hiccup asked and Toothless sighed.

"Hiccup, sorry, slight hitch. Working on it," Toothless says and tried again, failing.

"What's the problem?" Hiccup asks, worried.

"I need to open the door, but I can't, er, see the numbers," Toothless says and lets his paw fall to the floor.

"One minute twenty," Erica says while looking at her watch.

"I don't understand the problem," Hiccup says confused.

"Combination lock. All the Sonic will do is calculate the number. I still have to enter it," Toothless says and patches the Sonic Glasses into the TARDIS console.

"Kate? Kate! Kate, I need you to help me enter the number, there's a camera in here," Toothless says, unaware that Kate is unconscious on the TARDIS floor.

"Kate! Kate, can you hear me?" Toothless asks and then realizes what's going to happen.

"I don't understand the problem. Just open the door," Hiccup says and Toothless growls.

"I can't," Toothless says.

"Why can't you?" Hiccup asks and Toothless just admits it.

"Because I'm blind. I'm sorry, I'm blind," Toothless says while standing there.

"What, what do you mean, blind? What are you talking about?" Hiccup said while tears formed in his eyes.

"I lied. I've been blind since Starlight. I didn't get my sight back. I've been lying to you. There's a combination lock with numbers, and I can't see them," Toothless says with a sigh.

"You're an idiot. You are the stupidest idiot ever! But I'm not going to let you die," Hiccup says and starts heading to the Monks.

"No. You have to. There's no choice. No-one else can help me now," Toothless says and Hiccup shakes his head.

"The Monks. The Monks can help you," Hiccup says and Toothless panics.

"No! Don't do that!" Toothless says over the phone, but Hiccup shakes his head.

"I'm sorry," Hiccup says and Toothless growls.

"I made a mistake. I have to face that. But do not ask the Monks for help. Hiccup!" Toothless says and Hiccup sighs.

"Toothless. This planet needs you, so I'm making an executive decision. I'm keeping you alive," Hiccup says and puts the phone on the ground.

"Hiccup, listen to me, please. I don't know what consenting allows them to do to you. You don't know what you're agreeing to!" Toothless says and Hiccup walks over to the Monks.

"Can you give him his sight back?" Hiccup asks and the Monk turns to him with a slight nod.

"His sight can be restored," The Monk says and Hiccup takes in a sharp breath, a tear coming down his eye.

"Then, then I'm asking you for help. I'm giving my consent," Hiccup says and the Monk tilts its head.

"Is your consent pure?" The Monk asks and Hiccup cries out.

"Just give him his sight back! You can have the world. Just make him see again...I consent," Hiccup says and the Monk scans him.

"You act out of brotherly love. Love is consent. We must be loved," The Monk says and Hiccup takes in a deep breath.

* * *

"Hiccup! Do not make this deal! I forbid it! Hiccup, can you hear me? What's happening? Hiccup? Hiccup?" Toothless asks and then stops; he raises his paws to his Sonic Glasses and takes them off.

He looks at his left paw, and it comes into focus. He takes in a deep breath and quickly enters the combination code. He goes through the first and second airlocks just before the machine explodes and the entire lab is destroyed, including the bacteria.

"Hiccup, what have you done?" Toothless asked while staring at the explosion through explosion-proof glass, now able to see again.

Meanwhile, back in the chamber, Hiccup is standing there while a telepathic link is formed between him and the Monks.

"I'll tell you what, you big hatchling. You'd better get our planet back!" Hiccup says while crying.

"Enjoy your sight, Toothless. Now SEE OUR WORLD," The Monks say telepathic, and Toothless stares on horrified.

* * *

 **CREDITS**

 **CHARACTERS**  
 **Toothless**  
 **Hiccup**  
 **Kate Lethbridge-Stewart**  
 **The Secretary-General**  
 **The American Officer**  
 **The German Officer**  
 **Xiaolian**  
 **The Monks (1-7)**  
 **Erica**

 **PRODUCERS**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **WRITER**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**

 **BETA READER**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **CONTINUITY**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **I DO NOT OWN HTTYD OR DOCTOR WHO. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE TARDIS, TOOTHLESS, THE SONIC SCREWDRIVER, THE TIME VORTEX** **,OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH HTTYD AND DOCTOR WHO. HTTYD IS OWNED BY DREAMWORKS ANIMATION AND CRESSIDA COWELL, AND DOCTOR WHO IS OWNED BY THE BBC.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Ep 7: The Rebellion of Earth

**Hey guys, here's EPISODE 7 of SEASON 2! I don't really have much to say except that...TOOTHLESS WHO NOW HAS A WIKI! Yep! Toothless Who now has a wiki on Fandom! So go check it out, and maybe even ask me questions about the series if you want too!**

 **With that out of the way, let's get right into Episode 7!**

* * *

Everyone stood gathered around a monitor, which had a white image on it, with the logo of a pyramid with crosses on it.

Suddenly, the image changed to a white room, and Toothless sitting in the center of said white room.

"The Monks have been with us from the beginning. They shepherded humanity and dragonkind through its formative years, gently guiding and encouraging, like a parent clapping their hands at a baby's first steps. They have been instrumental in all the advances of culture and technology," Toothless says, not even showing a bit of remorse or anger.

"They watched proudly as humans invented the light bulb, the telephone, and the internet. They were even there to welcome the first men on the moon," Toothless continued, and a voice clip of Neil Armstrong played.

"And they have defended us too. Who can forget the time the Monks defeated the Daleks, the Dragon Hunters, and that man trying to build a robotic dragon army?" Toothless continued and the screen changed to show multiple famous Earth locations, all with statues of the Monks.

"Three species, sharing a history as happily as they share a planet, humanity, dragons, and the Monks are a blissful and perfect partnership," Toothless says again and everyone smiles. Meanwhile, in a living room a ways away a family is watching the TV.

"How lucky Earth is to have an ally as powerful and tender as the Monks, that asks for nothing in return for their benevolence but obedience," Toothless says again, and the mother seems deeply angry, but hiding it so it doesn't show in front of her kids.

Suddenly, multiple police start banging on the door, and the entire door is blown off its hinges by a ramming bar. Multiple police swarm in, all aiming guns at the poor family.

A commander steps in, stepping on a glass picture of the family, crushing it to pieces.

"Jane Bishop," The Commander asks and the Mother stands up.

"That's me," The Mother, Jane, responds and the Commander growls under her breath.

"You are charged with the manufacture and possession of propaganda intended to undermine the True History. This is in contravention of the Memory Crimes Act of 1975," The Commander says and Jane looks confused, surprised, and angry.

"1975? The Monks have only been here a few months," Jane says and the Commander growls again.

"Therefore I sentence you to ten years in a labor camp. Take her away," The Commander says, and multiple police in SWAT Uniforms take Jane out to a Police Vehicle.

"Be a good boy for Mummy! The Monks have only been here a few months! Fight back! It's all lies!" Jane yells and is shoved forcefully in the van, being stricken with whips to shut her up.

"Nothing to see here! MOVE ALONG!" The Commander yells, as Jane screams from inside the Van.

Meanwhile, down the street, a little ways away, Hiccup stares on horrified. He quickly turns and runs away.

Meanwhile, everyone is watching the screens, as Monk statues loom overhead, in every town center.

"So relax, do as you're told. Your future is taken care of," Toothless said and smiled with his teeth extended, and everyone nodded and smiled.

* * *

"Ok, hey guys! It's me, again. I've been trying for months to phone you all, but the TARDIS must not have enough power to send these calls back in time," Hiccup says while sitting down at a desk, inside a little hotel he managed to rent with the little money he had made.

"But I'm going to go over everything again...it's so hard to remember...Ok, the Monks, the Monks have only been here for six months," Hiccup said and took in a deep breath, looking at a calendar.

"I can't remember how I escaped, guys. I asked for their help and then, and then there's nothing. And then I just woke up and the Monks were here, like they'd always been here," Hiccup said and remembered watching someone nearly get beaten to death on the streets just for holding a copy of a video game from 1998. Hiccup shivered, and then continued.

"Everything they told us, all that we believe now, is a lie. But I don't understand it, because no one's saying anything. It's like, like they've been brainwashed," Hiccup said, remembering when he'd watched hundreds of people gather around one propaganda TV. Someone even died just to get a glimpse of it.

"Toothless was blinded; I'm pretty sure Astrid's told you guys by now. Toothless and Astrid had been keeping it a secret from me, and that hurt. But I did all this to save Toothless. I'm trying to stay strong without him, but every day it's harder to remember what's real any more," Hiccup said and took in four deep breaths.

"If you suspect a colleague, a neighbor or a family member of being a memory criminal..." Toothless's words echoed in his head. He'd heard those words on a propaganda TV.

"And I know, I know how it looks, guys, with all of the stuff that he's been saying on the television. But, but it's all right, because I know he has a plan. One day soon, he's going to come back and save us all. One day," Hiccup said and hung up.

He sighed and shoved the phone his pocket. He rubbed his hands together for warmth, and then the door suddenly started unlocking.

Hiccup grabbed Inferno from nearby and lit it up; he aimed it at the door, shaking. The device was slightly damaged, but it still mostly worked.

The door opened, and someone came in. Hiccup held Inferno to the person's throat, and they were shocked by a flaming sword being held to their neck.

"Hiccup! What are you doing! It's me, Kate," Kate said, and Hiccup continued holding Inferno to her neck.

"What sound does the TARDIS make?" Hiccup asked and Kate glared, obviously not liking the fact that she would have to answer every question.

"The TARDIS goes VWORP VWORP, obviously!" Kate said and Hiccup lowered Inferno a tiny bit, but still held on.

"What is Toothless's favorite food and place to nap, also his favorite place to get rubbed?" Hiccup asked, going deep in personal questions.

"His favorite food is Fish, obviously. He loves to nap on either the TARDIS balcony or even on the console itself. And he loves getting his belly rubbed," Kate answered, remembering how the TARDIS had played dozens of records of Toothless, in order to pass the time while she recovered.

"Kate, it's you...holy Thor," Hiccup said and put Inferno down; he sat down with a sigh.

"Where were you?" Hiccup asked and Kate shrugged.

"Well, the TARDIS knocked me out with some sort of energy pulse. Broke both my legs. Took me three months to recover to this state, and that was with all the TARDIS healing equipment," Kate explained, and Hiccup sighed.

"Well, they're doing something to us. The Monks. I can't think straight. It's like they're saying they've been here forever, and I know they haven't, but part of me is starting to think that it's real. Every day I have to, I have to remind myself that everything that Toothless and I did actually happen, and it wasn't just a dream. Why do it? That's what I don't get. They invade somewhere, take control. Why go to the trouble of changing the past?" Hiccup asked and Kate shrugged.

"However bad a situation is, if people think that's how it's always been, they'll put up with it. That's ninety percent of the job done. Even UNIT's gone," Kate responded and Hiccup had a question.

"If you were recovering for three months, what did you do for the last three months? 'Cause it's been 6 months since everything started," Hiccup stated and Kate smiled.

"What do you think? I've been looking for Toothless. Using any type of equipment we have, even the stuff from the Black Archive," Kate said and Hiccup got curious.

"What's the Black Archive? And did you find him?" Hiccup asked and Kate sighed.

"If I tell you what the Black Archive is, promise on something that matters that you will NEVER tell Toothless," Kate says and Hiccup nods.

"I promise on Toothless's two hearts that I will never tell another living soul in my existence," Hiccup says and Kate nods before starting.

"The Black Archive is a place in the tower of London that is COMPLETLY TARDIS proof. No TARDIS can take off or land in the Black Archive. The Black Archive contains a basic museum of Toothless's past, present, and future. Even all his future companions and friends. You're listed as his number one ally and friend," Kate explains and Hiccup gets it.

"And you don't want Toothless to know, because if he goes in there and sees something from his future, it could cause a paradox or something," Hiccup said and Kate nodded.

"Correct. Now, back to where Toothless is. Yes, I have found him," Kate says and pulls a map out from a bag. She lays it down on Hiccup's table and rolls it out.

"So, all anyone's seen of Toothless in the last six months are those broadcasts he does," Kate says and Hiccup shakes his head.

"He's faking it. I'm positive. He hasn't joined the Monks. He's being held prisoner. He's just, he's just biding his time, waiting," Hiccup said and Kate continued anyways.

"The thing is, the Monks have got some kind of scrambler so no-one can trace the broadcasts. Lucky, I found this," Kate said and pulled a device out from her bag. It was a Gameboy, with a keypad, tiny radar dish, and a display screen all taped and wired on.

"Where in Helheim did you find that thing?" Hiccup asked and Kate shrugged.

"Found it in the TARDIS, in a drawer next to some fish bones and surprisingly a box of Fish Fingers, along with a container of Custard," Kate said and then continued.

"It traces the source of the signal and gives a map co-ordinate. So, this is where this little boy pointed to," Kate said and pointed at a bunch of x's on the map. Just one problem...

"He's at sea..." Hiccup said and Kate sighed.

"Mmm hmm. Yeah. Yeah. The Monks have got him on one of the old prison boats. Hulks, they used to call them," Kate said and Hiccup sighed.

"So, how do we get to him?" Hiccup asked and Kate took in a deep breath.

"Every six weeks, all their food and fuel and stuff gets taken to them by a supply boat. The next delivery is in two days' time, off the coast of Scotland. We can't take the TARDIS. The Monks have sealed it up at UNIT HQ," Kate says and points at a spot on the map.

"That's our chance!" Hiccup says in excitement and punches Kate lightly in the shoulder.

"Never do that again..." Kate says and Hiccup shrugs with an apologetic face.

"At least I'm not Astrid. Trust me on that," Hiccup says and Kate shrugs.

* * *

They quickly made their way to the boat, and eventually made it onto the ship. They had gotten so close to being caught, but thankful Kate had found one of Toothless's many extra pieces of Psychic Paper in the TARDIS, so they quickly got through security.

They snuck their way through the hall of the ship, and found Toothless in a white room that was symmetrically furnished. Sheets of paper lay all around Toothless, some even covering his head and back.

"Toothless! Bud!" Hiccup said and ran into the room; Toothless stood up and looked at him in shock.

"Guards!" Toothless roars, and eight armed guards run in through the door at the other end of the room, all weapons pointed at Kate and Hiccup.

"What are you doing here?" Toothless asked and Hiccup raised his hands into the air.

"What does it look like? We've come to save you," Hiccup says and Toothless snarls in Kate's direction.

"This is your doing, isn't it? You shouldn't be here. I'll have to talk to the Monks now," Toothless said and Hiccup got confused and slightly heartbroken.

"Toothless..." Hiccup said, and made a move, all the guns raised up even more. Toothless raised his paw, telling Hiccup to stop.

"Stop. Don't. Don't move. They will kill you. Stay where you are," Toothless said and managed to use his short claws to pick up a red phone.

"Epsilon. Fire. Jupiter. Lily. The Monks are on their way. When they get here, let me do the talking," Toothless said and put the phone down, and Hiccup gasped.

"Wait, what was that? Did you actually just call them, you nutter?" Hiccup said and looked at the Night Lord in shock.

"You deserve an explanation," Toothless says and Hiccup nods very quickly. He needed one now.

"Human and dragon society is stagnating. They've stopped moving forward. In fact, they're regressing," Toothless explained, and Hiccup shook his head while gesturing around.

"This isn't exactly much better," Hiccup says and Toothless shrugs.

"It's safer," Toothless said and Hiccup stomped his foot, growling under his breath.

"Not so much for the people the Monks are killing and torturing," Hiccup said and Toothless shrugged.

"The Romans killed people and saved billions more from disease, war, famine, and barbarism," Toothless said and Hiccup shook his head.

"No, wait. What about free will? You believe in free will. Your whole thing is free will. You made me write a three thousand word essay on free will, even though Berk has no form of school," Hiccup said, remembering that essay.

"Yes, well, I mean, you had free will, and look at what you did with it. Worse than that, you had history. History was saying to you, look, I've got some examples of fascism here for you to look at. No? Fundamentalism? No? Oh, okay, you carry on. I had to stop you, or at least not stand in the way of someone else who wanted to, because the guns were getting bigger, the stakes were getting higher, and any minute now it was going to be goodbye, World. By the way, you never delivered that essay, anyway," Toothless said and stomped his paw on the ground.

"Because the world was invaded by zombie Monks!" Hiccup said in self-defense, and Toothless glared at him.

"And whose fault was that, huh? I didn't ask for my sight back. No, you took it upon yourself to ignore me, to do what you thought was best. All I can say is that we are lucky it was a benevolent race like the Monks, not the Daleks. Yes, I know the Monks are ruthless. I get that. Yes, they play with history and I'm not exactly thrilled about that. But they bring peace and order," Toothless said and Hiccup took in multiple deep breaths.

"I'm sorry, Hiccup. I just, I just, I really wanted to make you see," Toothless said and Hiccup was nearly crying.

"This, this is real? You, you're actually, you're actually doing this? Do you have any idea how hard the past few months have been? How hard it's been to hold onto to the truth? It would have been so easy to just, just, just give in and believe their lies. But I didn't. I fought against it, for you! For when you came back. And now you're saying you've joined them? You're helping them?" Hiccup said and then snapped. He grabbed a guard's sidearm from its holster, and he pointed it right at Toothless's chest.

The guards immediately pointed their weapons at him, ready to fire.

"Hiccup, put, put, put the gun down," Toothless said and got a bit closer to Hiccup, who put his finger on the trigger.

"I'm serious, Toothless. We'll think of something else. But you'd better tell me now, because if you help the Monks, then nothing will ever stop them. They'll be here forever!" Hiccup yelled, a tear coming from his eyes.

"It's not a trick, it's not a plan. I have joined the Monks. Whatever it takes, I'm going to save you from yourselves," Toothless says, and Hiccup pulls the trigger.

Three rapid-fire bullets go into Toothless's chest, and then two into his stomach. Toothless collapses to the floor, the guards not doing anything.

Toothless raises his paw, golden regeneration energy streaming off it. He takes in a deep breath and looks at his other paw. He screams and regeneration energy starts coming from his wings and head.

And then it just stopped. He didn't change or regenerate. He started clapping using his paws and smiled a gummy smile.

"Good fledgling!" Toothless says and everyone starts clapping as well. Toothless then moved over to Kate, and shrugged.

"Think the Regeneration was a little bit too much?" Toothless asked and Kate shook her head.

"No, I thought it was a nice touch. Too much was Richard asking for our identity papers," Kate said and Richard laughed.

"I couldn't resist it. Your face," Richard said and everyone laughed, while Hiccup was just confused as all hell.

"Um, hello, could someone tell me what in Helheim's name is going on!" Hiccup asks and Toothless walked over to him with a smile.

"You did it. You did it! The Monks are using some kind of, you know, something, to control the population. They must be, otherwise, they wouldn't have been able to hold on to power for this long. Now, they don't trust me yet, not completely, and I had to just check that you weren't under the influence and testing me," Toothless said and Hiccup got a bit hopeful.

"So you, you, you haven't, you haven't turned. You're not working for them?" Hiccup asks and Toothless chuckles.

"No, of course not. I've spent the last six months planning, and also recruiting all these chaps. Deprogramming them one by one, talking some sense into their tiny little human brains. And there are loads of them. I could do with a break after all that work," Toothless said and Hiccup was confused again.

"I...I shot you...I shot YOU..." Hiccup said and glanced at the gun lying on the ground, feeling an uneasy feeling coming from the device.

"Yes, well, that was the plan, you see? Everyone exchanged their ammo for blanks!" Toothless said with a smile, and Dave coughed.

"Did you forget, Dave? You forgot? Well, that would have really blown the plan, wouldn't it?" Toothless said with a layer of annoyance, and Dave looked down.

"B-But you called the Monks, I saw you call them..." Hiccup said and Toothless smiled.

"I called the kitchen. Oh, could you pop down there and explain it to them? They're going to be really confused. AND GET ME A TUNA SANDWICH!" Toothless says and Hiccup shakes his head.

"And you were in on this too?" Hiccup asked Kate, and Toothless smiled.

"Oh, it was half her idea, the rest was mine," Toothless said and Hiccup took in a deep breath before raising his fist.

"Oh. My. Gods. I am going to beat the crap out of you two!" Hiccup said and two guards stopped him, and Toothless just decided to do a maneuver he called the loving dragon. He quickly cradled Hiccup like a mother dragon with a Hatchling, and Hiccup quickly calmed down.

"My mother did this to me quite a few times; it definitely works in calming people down. And come on, Hiccup, we're together again! Now, lovely as it is to have you on board, literally and metaphorically, we're going to need some help," Toothless said and let Hiccup get up.

"So, who're we going to get?" Kate asked and Toothless sighed while looking up.

"The only other person I know almost as smart as me," Toothless said, putting a tiny bit of arrogance to spice up the conversation. Kate realized who Toothless was talking about, and shook her head a thousand times.

"Oh, gods no! Don't tell me it's come to that!" Kate said and Hiccup was confused...again.

"Who?" Hiccup asked and Toothless sighed, while looking up.

"I may have...lied when I said I was the very last of the Time Lords. There is one other Time Lord, but he's very bad and very far away," Toothless said with a growl.

* * *

Around a day later, Toothless had managed to work up a dimensional fracture band; basically, it allowed them to walk through other dimensions without being there.

"Ok Hiccup, prepare yourself...this guy is pure madness," Toothless said, as their projected selves walked through a plane of destroyed blackness and cities.

They eventually found a nearly 7-foot tall man, wearing golden robes, with a golden mask on. He turned to Toothless and laughed.

"Nice to see you again, 'last of the Time Lords'," The man said and Toothless sighed.

"Hiccup, meet Omega. The Inventor of Time Travel and the TARDIS," Toothless explained and Omega laughed.

"Nice to see you finally came to talk to me. When was it you last talked to me? Five weeks ago? Or was it a thousand years ago? Well, as you would say, it's probably wibbly wobbly timey whimey," Omega said and Toothless growled.

"We're here to ask you if you've ever seen or dealt with the Monks when you were in our universe," Toothless said and Omega looked almost like he was relieving great memories.

"Yep, I once ran into the Monks. They had taken over a planet of Human Settlers and ruled them. They work by forming a psychic link with a pure mind, without an ulterior motive, which forms an anchor that keeps the Monks in power. They're the lynchpin. They then set up towers all over the planet to keep the signal broadcasting everywhere at all times, because one person isn't powerful enough to keep a signal going. So all you have to do is find the lynchpin..." Omega says and Toothless smiles while looking at Hiccup.

"Let's just say I already know who it is," Toothless says and starts feeling as though this was going to be EASY. And then Omega started up again.

"Good, then just kill that person and the Monks power will be weakened," Omega said and Toothless took in a deep breath.

"No, no. No, no, that can't be right. There are planets that the Monks have ruled for thousands of years," Toothless said, hoping he wouldn't be forced to choose between everyone on Earth's freedom, or Hiccup's life...

"It's passed on through the bloodline. Usually, the lynchpin goes on to lead a normal life, have their own family, and the link is passed down through the generations," Omega explains and Toothless growls.

"But the Monks must have worked that out. They've been doing this for millennia," Toothless said and Omega shrugged.

"Why? If the link is passed on, the Monks stay in charge, through, they think, their ruthlessness and efficiency. But if the lynchpin dies and the link isn't passed on, and the Monks get booted off the planet, well, they just chalk it up to experience," Omega says and Toothless sighs.

"So when you defeated the Monks, that's how you did it?" Hiccup asks, and Omega shrugs.

"Well, at this point, all that was left of the bloodline was a wee girl, and I just pushed her into a volcano," Omega says, and Hiccup sighs.

"It's me. The lynchpin is me," Hiccup said and Omega chuckled.

"Awkward," Omega whispered under his breath, while Toothless growled.

"So, you're saying I have to die," Hiccup said and Omega shook his head.

"No. If you were just to die, everyone's false memories would have to fade, and that could take ages. It's actually better if you keep breathing, if your brain just keeps transmitting, well, nothing. That would blot out the residue false memories," Omega says and Hiccup sighs, not having a good feeling.

"What would be left of me?" Hiccup asked and Omega shook his head.

"You'd be a husk. Completely and irrevocably brain-dead. You couldn't even blink if you wanted to," Omega said and Toothless pulled Hiccup away from Omega.

"Ok, we'll be going now. Enjoy your little zero dimension," Toothless said and turned off the dimensional fracture band.

* * *

Everyone was standing in a hidden place; a small room hid a tiny bit away from the Monks main headquarters.

"So, what did Omega say?" Kate asked and Toothless snarled.

"Nothing," Toothless said and Hiccup sighed.

"There's a way to defeat them," Hiccup tells the truth, and Toothless growled.

"There isn't. Well, there is, but not that," Toothless says and turns away from Hiccup. He knew he could never do it...he just couldn't...

"Come on. You knew he was going to say something like this. It's why you needed me back. You could have escaped from that ship. You could have started something to defeat the Monks without me," Hiccup said and Toothless whined.

"I wanted you back by my side because it's the safest place in the world, and...I missed you," Toothless said and Kate got curious.

"Can someone please tell me what he said?" Kate said and Hiccup sighed, turning to face her.

"He said it's me. I asked the Monks for help and started all of this, so I have to be the one to finish it. The only downside is, if that's what we do, well, it's not worth me starting any long books," Hiccup said and Kate winced.

"Okay, well, er, let's, er, put a pin in it for now, as they say, and, er, see if we can think of something else," Kate says and turns away, and Hiccup turns back to Toothless.

"You said the safest place for me was by your side. That's what's protecting the Monks. It's why their plan works," Hiccup says and Toothless growls before pulling out a map.

"The Cathedral. The Monks' headquarters. Oh, yes. We're going to have to break in there," Toothless said and Hiccup got curious.

"Why?" Hiccup asked and Toothless sighed.

"Somewhere in there, the Monks must have some kind of a machine that creates and broadcasts the myths of their history. The ones that are powered by, carried by, fed by your brainwaves. So, we get in, I plug myself into it, and replace the signals that they are receiving with my brainwaves and beam out the true history of the world. Oh, yes! I could even throw in some other stuff. The things that I could change just by thinking. Racism. People who talk in cinemas. And even shorten the very long time it's taking for a certain Hiccup Horrendous Haddock and Astrid Hofferson to become mates," Toothless said and Hiccup glared at him.

"Are you sure? This would be an incredibly sophisticated transmitter, powerful enough to beam highly detailed propaganda to the entire world twenty-four hours a day, and you're going to plug your brain into it?" Kate said and Toothless smiled.

"I know, it doesn't stand a chance," Toothless said while looking down at the map.

* * *

They fought long and hard to get to the main broadcasting room, and when they did, it was big. Big triangular monitors on the ceilings, and a black-robed Monk sitting in a plastic chair with a metal ring around its head.

"Welcome to Fake News Central," Toothless said and threw his headphones away. Everyone had needed to wear headphones in order so the mind-controlling didn't affect them.

"I can think. They're not in my head, why is that?" Hiccup asked while taking his headphones off, and Toothless took in a sharp breath.

"We're in the eye of the storm. Guard the doors. We can't be interrupted," Toothless said and snuck behind the black robbed Monk.

"Boo!" Toothless yelled and shot a small plasma blast into the air. Kate and Hiccup both jumped, but the Monk remained still.

"That was not necessary," Hiccup said while rubbing his ears, and Toothless waved his paws in front of the Monks' face.

"Nee-owwm. Okay, he's out. Let's do this," Toothless said and gave Hiccup a small reassuring smile before placing his paws on the Monks' head.

On the monitors, it showed the Monks disappearing from history, as everyone's memories were being fixed.

"It's working! The Monks are disappearing!" Hiccup yelled, and then Toothless suddenly let go with a sharp gasp.

"Oh, I didn't agree to this," Toothless said while taking a few deep breaths.

"What's happening!?" Hiccup asked and Toothless sighed.

"It's fighting back, blocking me, and countering my every move!" Toothless yelled and placed his paws on the Monks' head again.

Suddenly, the chair the Monk was in start glowing red. Toothless cries out in pain as his eyes glow red.

"Oh, no, no, no," Hiccup says and they watch as the Monks reappear in the pictures. A blast wave from the Monk sends Toothless flying into a wall, knocking him out.

* * *

Toothless woke up with a groan, and he tried to move only to find his hind legs tied up.

"I wanted to do it before you woke up, but I had to say goodbye," Hiccup said with a tear in his eye.

"Hiccup, whatever you're planning, there's no need for this. Let me try again. He caught me unawares. Get me some good old smoked fish and I'll get my strength back quickly," Toothless said and Hiccup sighed.

"Even your brain couldn't stand another roasting like that," Hiccup says and Toothless growls.

"So we'll find another way. Let me talk to Omega again," Toothless said and Hiccup sighed.

"We have the answer. Bud, please, I don't want our last conversation to be this," Hiccup said and Toothless whined.

"I don't want this to be our last conversation," Toothless said, stuttering multiple times. Hiccup comes over and scratches him on the chin.

"Goodbye, brother," Hiccup said and ran over to the pedestal, while Toothless start struggling.

"Hiccup. Hiccup, no, don't, Hiccup. Hiccup, Hiccup! It will kill you, Hiccup! It's too powerful! Hiccup, I, I order you to stop!" Toothless yelled, trying anything.

"I'm ordering you not to do this! Hiccup! Kate, untie me! Kate, untie me now!" Toothless yelled and continued struggling. Hiccup slowly approached the Monk.

"Hiccup, please don't do this!" Toothless roars, and Hiccup sighs.

"Okay. I don't usually let someone erase my brain on the day of the meeting, but seeing as it's you," Hiccup said and Toothless screamed.

"No! NO!" Toothless roared and used his plasma breath to destroy the rope around his hind legs. He gets up just as Hiccup puts his hands on the Monks head.

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no, no! They're hijacking his memories, infecting them like a virus. He's just reinforcing their lies. He's dying for NOTHING!" Toothless screamed and pulled apart a piece of the Monk's chair.

"Argh! THERE MUST BE A WAY TO SHUT THIS DAMN THING DOWN!" Toothless roars and tries using the Sonic, only to remember he doesn't have it on him.

"Toothless! LOOK! NOW!" Kate yelled, and Toothless looked at the monitor to see images of him and Hiccup playing like hatchlings in the TARDIS corridors.

"Oh, you clever Viking! Look at that! All those times you and I played like the brothers we are, I thought I was just having fun, but I was saving the world. Hiccup, if there's any of you left in there, please listen. You have to keep thinking about our friendship, the memories we have. Our voices, and our smiles. The Monks can't get near it. Fill your mind with it! PUSH IT INTO EVERY CORNER!" Toothless instructed

"He's filling its mind with one pure, uncorrupted, irresistible memory. And it's broadcasting it to the world because it can't help it. All this time we've been having fun, you keep the memories alive in your mind in an isolated subroutine simulation. Perfect, untouchable. It's a window showing the world without the Monks. Absolutely loved, absolutely trusted. And that window is opening everywhere!" Toothless said as the memories were broadcasted to every person on Earth.

"A glimpse of freedom. But a glimpse is all you need. The lie is breaking. Hiccup, we just went viral!" Toothless yelled, already hearing the Monks getting ready to leave.

* * *

Toothless and Hiccup both sat outside the TARDIS, eating a meal of warm fish. A pedestal of a now-destroyed Monk statue sat just a ways away.

"This is exciting, isn't it? You know, it's like a turning point," Hiccup said and then continued.

"Humans have learned that they can overthrow dictators and stuff. They just have to band together," Hiccup said and Toothless sighed.

"Well, it's not quite as simple as that. You, Appalling Hair," Toothless said and a student looked up from her phone.

"That thing over there. What is it?" Toothless asked and the student shrugged.

"Er, we thought they were just, like, filming something here, or something," The student said uninterested.

"Thank you. Very helpful. Now go away, or something. You see? The Monks have erased themselves. Humanity's doomed to never learn from its mistakes," Toothless said with a slight grunt, and Hiccup smiled.

"I guess that's part of our charm, eh?" Hiccup said and Toothless growled while shaking his head.

"No, it's really quite annoying. Anyway, I mustn't keep you. Three thousand words. The Mechanics of Free Will. Now six months overdue," Toothless said, and stole Hiccup's fish and gulped it down in one go.

"Why do you put up with us, then?" Hiccup asked, so curious to the point of locking Toothless up and torturing him with feather dusters just to get an answer.

"In amongst seven billion, there's someone like you. That's why I put up with the rest of them," Toothless said and walked into the TARDIS, Hiccup following.

* * *

 **CREDITS**

 **CHARACTERS**  
 **Toothless**  
 **Hiccup**  
 **Kate Lethbridge-Stewart**  
 **The Monks (1-5)**  
 **Random People (1-500)**  
 **The Commander**  
 **SWAT Soldiers (1-25)**  
 **Jane Bishop**  
 **Jane Bishop's Son**  
 **Jane Bishop's Daughter**  
 **Jane Bishop's Husband**  
 **Richard**  
 **Dave the Idiot**  
 **Deprogrammed Guards (1-25)**  
 **Omega**  
 **The Leader Monk**  
 **Appalling Hair**

 **PRODUCERS**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **WRITER**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**

 **BETA READER**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **CONTINUITY**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **I DO NOT OWN HTTYD OR DOCTOR WHO. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE TARDIS, TOOTHLESS, THE SONIC SCREWDRIVER, THE TIME VORTEX, OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH HTTYD AND DOCTOR WHO. HTTYD IS OWNED BY DREAMWORKS ANIMATION AND CRESSIDA COWELL, AND DOCTOR WHO IS OWNED BY THE BBC.**


	8. Ep 8: Lightning and Thunder - Part 1

**Hey guys! Here is EPISODE 8! Episode 8 and 9 are a two-parter, and Episode 9 is actually completely written and almost ready to go so expect it either today or tomorrow (Probably tomorrow).**

 **And we begin the wait for Episode 11 and the entire Season finale, and here's a hint, it will change the Toothless Who universe forever. Now, let's just get right into the episode!**

* * *

Toothless and Hiccup stood in the TARDIS console room, Toothless pulled a lever and the TARDIS made a warbling sound.

"You know, maybe we should visit Berk. Get some fish, go relax, and maybe you could get back together with Astrid," Toothless said and pressed a button on the Console with his claws.

"Toothless, I...I don't know how to...fix Astrid and I. I just don't know how to do it," Hiccup says and Toothless takes a moment to think.

"Take her somewhere nice, but be clever and sneaky about it, and then present her with a gift and ask for her forgiveness," Toothless said quickly, and pulled a TARDIS lever. Hiccup just looked at him.

"Do you actually think about how to get a girlfriend, bud?" Hiccup asked and Toothless shook his head.

"I'm never gonna have a girlfriend, trust me on that. I've tried," Toothless said and pulled a lever from nearby, causing the TARDIS to rematerialize.

"So, where are we?" Hiccup asked while leaning on the TARDIS console.

"Berk, a few days after we left," Toothless said and pressed a button on the TARDIS console, opening the main doors.

"Seriously? You really want me to get back together with Astrid that bad?" Hiccup asked and Toothless nodded.

"Yep, so, go and talk to her. Now," Toothless said and Hiccup sighed before leaving. Toothless sat down and messed around with the TARDIS console for a bit before the monitor lit up saying: ATMOSPHERIC DISTURBANCE DETECTED AT 01010100 01000001 01010010 01000100 01001001 01010011

"Hmmm, this feels familiar, but I don't see it as familiar. But I might as well take a look anyway," Toothless said and pulled the dematerialization lever, and he put it back up.

The TARDIS rematerialized, and he exited to find himself on a freezing cold iceberg. He looked around to see two Berserker's trying to dig something out from the ice.

"Oi! You two!" Toothless yelled and fired off a warning plasma blast. The Berserkers charged and Toothless used his Sonic Screwdriver and tail to quickly send the Berserkers to the floor.

"Pff, easy," Toothless mumbled and walked past the two. He tried seeing into the ice only to find it clouded. He used his Sonic Screwdriver on it, and the ice became more see through.

"Oh. My. Gods..." Toothless mumbled as he stared into the frozen eyes of a Skrill.

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid both walked through the forests of Berk, side by side but not holding hands.

"So, it really is pretty this time of year," Hiccup said and tried to start a conversation.

"Yeah," Astrid said and they continued walked through the forest of Berk, and then Astrid asked a question.

"So, what's it like, traveling in the TARDIS?" Astrid asked and Hiccup shrugged while smiling.

"It's amazing, that is if Toothless doesn't talk your ears off in the time it takes for the TARDIS to fly between places and times," Hiccup said with a slight chuckle, and they continued walking.

And then, just as Hiccup was about to pull out a gift for Astrid, the TARDIS rematerialized in front of them. The door opened and Toothless popped his head out.

"You two, in here, now," Toothless said and ran over to the console. Hiccup, and Astrid quickly went inside and Toothless pulled the dematerialization lever.

"Bud, what the hell are you doing?" Hiccup asked, and Toothless growled while pressing the fast return button.

"We have a situation that can be summed up in two words. Lightning and thunder," Toothless said and used his paw to hit the rematerialization lever.

All three of them exited the TARDIS and Toothless made his way over to the frozen Skrill. Hiccup and Astrid came over, and Hiccup was confused.

"What is it? Maybe it's a Skrill?" Hiccup said and Toothless looked at him as if he had just said the stupidest thing in the universe.

"Can't you see? It is a Skrill. Well, of course, you can see. You're not blind like I was. You're just thick," Toothless said and Hiccup glared at him.

Toothless used his Sonic to analyze the Skrill, and he growled.

"This Skrill is still alive, which is very, very bad..." Toothless said and Astrid got curious.

"How is that bad?" Astrid asked and Toothless sighed while staring into the eyes of the frozen Skrill.

"Skrills and Night Furies are natural enemies by nature and politics; they have fought for thousands of years. Of course, that stopped when the Night Furies all went away and I became the last one, but the Skrills are still around and if this Skrill sees me...it will kill me. We need to send this thing back to the Skrill Confederation so they can deal with it," Toothless said and started to carve the Skrill out, while making sure it stayed frozen.

"Why don't we just set it free?" Hiccup asked and Toothless growled.

"If we set it free, the first thing it will do is try to kill me. And if it succeeds, then every dragon on Berk will be calling for Skrill blood, and then a war between Berk and the Skrills will break out. And we don't need that," Toothless said and managed to use the Sonic to cut the Skrill out from the ice, but keep enough ice on it to keep it frozen.

"You two, help me move it into the TARDIS, now," Toothless said and they quickly moved the Skrill into the TARDIS.

"How did we fit it through the doors? This ice block is like triple the size of the door frame," Astrid said and Hiccup sighed.

"Oh, here we go..." Hiccup says and Toothless starts.

"It's all very spacey wacy! Or to better put it, wibbly wobbly timey whimey," Toothless said and pulled the dematerialization lever, causing the TARDIS dematerializes.

"He says that a lot. It's generally his go-to answer for anything," Hiccup whispers and Astrid nods. Toothless flicked a few levers on the TARDIS console, and the TARDIS shook.

"What was that?" Hiccup asked, and Toothless shrugged.

"I just ramped up the TARDIS power to one hundred percent, meaning we'll be there in around thirty seconds," Toothless said and then everyone heard a loud crack.

And then a screech.

"CRAP! Ramping up the power also ramped up the heating!" Toothless yelled and hid behind the TARDIS Time Rotor as the Skrill shot a bolt of lightning at him.

*NIGHT FURY! YOU WILL DIE TODAY!* The Skrill roared and shot another bolt at Toothless, only to miss and hit the TARDIS console.

All the lights turned from orange to red, and the cloister bell went off as the TARDIS performed an emergency landing.

"Hiccup! Astrid! Run. NOW!" Toothless roared and they both got the message; they immediately ran out the TARDIS doors, forgetting to shut them.

The Skrill saw freedom, and roared before flying out of the TARDIS doors. The Skrill immediately start chasing Hiccup and Astrid.

Toothless quickly grabbed a small box from under the TARDIS console, and he shoved it in his jacket. He ran out the TARDIS doors, shutting them with his tail.

They had landed in a huge stone and gravel field, with a forest around an hour's walk from their location. The only places to hide were behind hills.

Hiccup and Astrid dove behind a hill and hid, while the Skrill searched for them from the air. Hiccup and Astrid slowed their breathing and tried to hide as best as they could.

Flap, flap, flap went the Skrill's wings as it got closer, and closer, and even closer. So close they could even feel it breathing cold down their necks...

"HEY! OVER HERE, YOU BIG SPARKY IDIOT!" Toothless roared from a ways away, catching the attention of the Skrill, and allowing Hiccup and Astrid to slip away.

Toothless ran and ran, his muscles burning and his breathing growing heavy. He made it to the top of a hill but couldn't walk down as the Skrill shot him right in the chest with a powerful lightning bolt.

He lost his balance and tumbled down the hill, the gravel grinding and scratching his scales, a couple of cuts and bruises covering his body.

He hit the ground hard, and he moaned while started to get up. And then the Skrill landed on him with the force of three thousand pounds.

*You're gonna die today, Night Fury. Best news of the day* The Skrill said and started electrifying Toothless, the Night Lord screaming.

"AAAHHHHHH! MY ADVANTAGE IS...THAT I...KNOW HOW TO...MAKE SOMEONE SLEEP!" Toothless roared in absolute pain as electricity coursed through his form, hurting him.

He pulled the box out from his jacket, and he pulled a small patch from the box. He stuck the patch on the Skrill's neck, and the Skrill quickly lost consciousness.

"Yeah, you sleep you big sparky idiot," Toothless mumbled and patted the sleeping Skrill on the head. He weakly got up, coughing as he did so. Hiccup and Astrid ran over.

"Toothless! What in Helheim happened to you!?" Hiccup asked, grabbing the Night Lord's head. Toothless coughed weakly, managed to gain his balance.

"Well, for a start, I didn't get a morning belly rub. And second, I just got electrocuted by a Skrill and rolled down a hill," Toothless said and licked a wound on his paw.

"Are you...regenerating?" Hiccup asked and Toothless took in a deep breath, looking at his paws. Nothing, no glow or energy.

"No, but I got really close though. Around one or two more minutes of Sparky here and I would have been toast," Toothless said and rubbed his aching side.

"So, what do we do now?" Astrid asked and Toothless sighed.

"We get Sparky back in the TARDIS, and take him to the Skrill Confederation. And do all that before he wakes up, so let's get a move on," Toothless said and broke into a sprint.

He made it to the TARDIS, and he collapsed, breathing heavily.

"Oh, I really need to learn to take a break after being electrocuted," Toothless said and went into the TARDIS, Hiccup and Astrid not far behind.

Toothless pulled the dematerialization lever, and he pressed a few buttons on the console. He hit the lever again and the TARDIS rematerialized right where the Skrill had been.

Note the 'had been'.

"Where did he go?" Hiccup asked and Toothless laid his paw right were the Skrill had been.

"Ok, we can just leave, right? The Skrill's not our problem anymore?" Hiccup asked and Toothless shook his head.

"It is if Dagur got his hands him. Imagine Dagur with a SKRILL at his disposal. We'd never be safe in the Archipelago again," Toothless said and went back into the TARDIS. He started pressing multiple buttons on the console.

"I've managed to track the Skrill using the TARDIS sleep patch which is still on his neck; he is exactly one hundred miles away. But that can't be right. How did he travel that far in such a short amount of time?" Toothless said and quickly dematerialized the TARDIS, and rematerialized it near the Skrill.

"Wait, this can't be right. The TARDIS is showing that the Skrill is emitting Artron energy," Toothless said and Hiccup was confused.

"Artron what?" Hiccup said and Toothless was very much thinking.

"Artron energy, it's the energy that the TARDIS uses. It is used it all sorts of time machines, TARDISes, SIDRATS, Vortex Manipulators, time displacement guns, etc," Toothless explained and was even more confused.

"How does the Skrill have this much Artron energy around it and even inside it?" Toothless said and they quickly made their way outside, to find the Skrill moaning and walking around.

*YOU!* The Skrill roared and Toothless growled.

"Yes, me. Now, can I please just take you back to the Skrill Confederation, back to your family and friends?" Toothless said and the Skrill laughed.

"I will go back to them, with a Night Fury's head as my trophy," The Skrill said and lunged, only for it to disappear.

"Where did it go?" Hiccup asked and Toothless growled.

"Ok, teleporting Skrill. So, we have two mysteries, one Skrill. This is weird," Toothless said as they walked back into the TARDIS. He pulled the dematerialized lever and locked onto the Skrill.

"Ok, this is gonna be risky, but whatever, ALLONS-Y!" Toothless yelled and pressed a button, causing the console to spark.

"What did you do?" Hiccup asked as the entire TARDIS shook.

"I just reprogrammed the TARDIS flight computer to follow the Skrill, so wherever he goes, we go!" Toothless said and hit the rematerialization lever, only for the TARDIS to stutter and crash land on Berk.

"Oh no, no, no, no. The TARDIS doesn't want to land where the Skrill is. We're gonna have to push through it though. Ok, let's go," Toothless said and pulled the dematerialization lever, causing the console to spark.

The TARDIS got up and flew through the vortex as Toothless took multiple systems offline.

"Ok, I'm turning off the anti-gravs, the shields, and the HADS while ramping up the speed to maximum. Oh, it's not working! Ok, I'm gonna have to delete multiple TARDIS rooms to make up space and energy," Toothless said and pulled a lever.

"Goodbye tennis court seven, goodbye swimming pool, farewell button room," Toothless said and pressed a few buttons. The TARDIS weakly rematerialized, and they exited to find themselves on a planet of lava and explosions.

And standing in the middle of all of it was a Skrill. Toothless and Hiccup approached the Skrill and it snarled.

*Come any closer, and I'll kill the three of you in one go* The Skrill threatened and Toothless growled.

"Oh stop it, you know you can't. This planet doesn't have the right atmosphere for lightning bolts, and that weakens you," Toothless says and the Skrill growls before whining and then growling again.

*I still have teeth. Maybe I should eat the little snack that's right next to you* The Skrill said, eyeing Hiccup.

"I don't have any snacks on me, unless you count the bag of jelly babies in my pocket. All the good snacks like fish fingers and custard, custard creams, and cookies are all in the TARDIS. Would you like a jelly baby?" Toothless said and pulled a jelly baby out from his coat pocket.

He threw the jelly baby at the Skrill, and the Skrill tasted it only to spit it out in disgust.

*It tastes...like fruit! Do you have any human flavored jelly baby's?* The Skrill asked jokingly, ready to attack Hiccup.

"No, sorry. Actually, not sorry. I don't think humans would taste good, I'm more of a fish kind of guy," Toothless said, injected a bit of sarcasm into his voice as always.

*Oh, so then you won't be needed these two little snacks* The Skrill said and pounced on Hiccup, and Toothless roared.

"GET OFF HIM NOW!" Toothless roared and the Skrill whined, wincing.

*Oh gods, my belly hurts...* The Skrill whined and then in the blink of an eye, Hiccup and the Skrill were teleported somewhere unknown.

Toothless and Astrid ran back to the TARDIS, and quickly flew to where the Skrill and Hiccup where. And they found the Skrill in pain while Hiccup just stood there.

*AGH, AGH, ARGGHH!* The Skrill yelled and threw up a digested skeleton of a human. Toothless scrunched his face up in disgust and looked away.

"Ok, that's just nasty and wrong," Toothless said and looked at the skeleton to see a vortex manipulator on one of the skeleton's arms.

"This explains why the Skrill kept teleporting! He must have eaten some poor human who was wearing this Vortex Manipulator, and it was causing the Artron energy and teleportation," Toothless said and used his Sonic Screwdriver to disable the Vortex Manipulator.

Then, a net was thrown over Hiccup and the Skrill. Toothless was about to free them when Dagur came and threw his axe right for Toothless's head.

Toothless duck just in time, and the axe imbedded itself in the TARDIS doors. He looked up and glared at Dagur.

"OI! TOUCH MY TARDIS ONE MORE TIME AND YOU'LL SEE A VERY UNPLEASANT SIGHT!" Toothless said and was absolutely ready to eat Dagur if need be. He absolutely hated eating anything besides fish, but if Dagur touched his TARDIS one more time, he would make an exception.

Then, Dagur shot an arrow at Astrid, and Toothless managed to push her into the TARDIS, himself falling in. The doors slammed shut and the TARDIS dematerialized.

"No! The hostile action dispersal system is still on!" Toothless yelled and tried to turn it off, but the TARDIS was faster and flew back to Berk.

"And that means?" Astrid asks and Toothless growls.

"It means that when the TARDIS comes under attack, it returns to a home point. And that means we just lost Hiccup, and that Dagur now has a Skrill," Toothless said and both just stood there, silently.

"This is not good," Toothless said and they both stared at the TARDIS doors. They needed a plan, and they needed one now.

* * *

 **CREDITS**

 **CHARACTERS**  
 **Toothless**  
 **Hiccup**  
 **Astrid**  
 **The Skrill**  
 **Dagur**  
 **Berserker Solders (1-2)**

 **PRODUCERS**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **WRITER**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**

 **BETA READER**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **CONTINUITY**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **I DO NOT OWN HTTYD OR DOCTOR WHO. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE TARDIS, TOOTHLESS, THE SONIC SCREWDRIVER, THE TIME VORTEX, OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH HTTYD AND DOCTOR WHO. HTTYD IS OWNED BY DREAMWORKS ANIMATION AND CRESSIDA COWELL, AND DOCTOR WHO IS OWNED BY THE BBC.**


	9. Ep 9: Lightning and Thunder - Part 2

**Hey everyone! Here is Episode 9! Only one more episode before the season finale which will take up Episodes 11, 12, and 13. Also, there will be an Episode 14, but it'll be more like a Halloween Special, I'll give more info on it at the end of this season.**

 **Can you guess how the Toothless Who universe will be changed by the end of Season 2? Please let me know in the comments. With that out of the way, let's get right into Episode 9.**

* * *

Toothless had a simple, but yet very complicated plan. They would sneak into the Berserker village, and Toothless would just walk in the front door and reveal himself as a distraction while Astrid, Snotlout, and Fishlegs freed Hiccup and the Skrill.

Just two problems; they had to figure out how to get Toothless out of the situation he would be in if he just waltzed through the front door and said hello, and they had to figure out how to keep the Skrill from killing them on sight.

"Ok, I have an idea for both, but it's very risky. For the Skrill, we'll use the sleep patches. But for me, wait and see," Toothless said while messing around with the broken Vortex Manipulator, which was half-digested and centuries old.

Then came the day to put the plan in action, they just had to hope all went according to plan.

* * *

Hiccup and the Skrill sat in adjacent cells, both looking down at the ground and mumbling to themselves.

*I bet this Viking would taste good with a side of fish* The Skrill mumbled and Hiccup grunted.

"I'm not food. I'm a living creature just like you," Hiccup said in defense, and the Skrill laughed, the TARDIS translating human speech for him.

*Oh funny how the prey think themselves to be the predator, when I truly am the predator of humans and Night Furies. Don't worry, snack, you'll soon be filling up my belly and won't think this stuff anymore* The Skrill said and Hiccup scoffed.

"Highly doubt it; Toothless would probably use his Sonic Screwdriver or something to save me. And plus, I know dragon anatomy pretty well, considering I was inside a dragon once," Hiccup said and remembered the TARDIS Parasite incident. He shivered a tiny bit at those memories.

*And you were not digested? Such a waste of a perfectly good meal* The Skrill said and Hiccup scoffed.

"You don't get it, do you? Not everything is eat, sleep, hunt, survive. There's friendship, love, family, achievements, exploration, curiosity, and so much more," Hiccup said and the Skrill growled.

*So, why does this 'Toothless' care about you so much?* The Skrill asked and Hiccup sighed while looking down.

"I...don't really know, but I think...I think it's because he's lonely, because I was his first friend, and that we just...get along so well," Hiccup said and the Skrill growled.

*What would you describe that Night Fury as? I would describe him as a meal to be eaten,* The Skrill said and Hiccup grunted in pure annoyance.

"I would describe him as a madman with a box. He even called himself that at one point before deciding it was too 'edgy'," Hiccup said with a slight chuckle, and the Skrill growled.

*What's the point of friendship and family? They are just walking meals that should be eaten* The Skrill said and Hiccup sighed.

"You're never going to realize it, are you? Don't you feel this yearning in your soul for companionship, for friendship, for love, for family? I guess you don't, because if you did you wouldn't call everyone a meal to be eaten," Hiccup said and the Skrill just stared.

The more the Skrill thought about it, the more he felt conflicted. He did feel...something inside him. He tried to fool himself into thinking it was just his stomach growling, but it wasn't, and he couldn't fully believe it was.

* * *

Toothless rematerialized the TARDIS inside the Berserker village, putting the engines on silent so no one could hear the blue box.

"Ok, we're going to have to do this as fast as possible. Who knows how long I can keep them distracted, but I have a plan. Well, ninety percent of a plan," Toothless said and everyone nodded. They quickly exited the TARDIS and went on their separate ways.

Toothless walked up to the Berserker great hall to find it full of drunk Vikings and Dagur, who was screaming in excitement about the Skrill.

Toothless just opened the door, walking in and chuckled.

"Guess I'm late for the party, again..." Toothless said and everyone got their axe's ready to swing, while Dagur laughed the most insane laugh Toothless had ever heard.

"THIS IS A DAY FROM THE GODS! We have the Night Fury and the Skrill, and Hiccup Haddock!" Dagur yelled and Toothless put plan into action.

"Do you not recognize your god? IT IS ME, ODIN! Who has taken DRAGON FORM!" Toothless said while putting on a deep voice, and everyone looked at the dragon weirdly.

"You're not Odin," someone said and Toothless sighed. This was going to be hard.

"Do you not recognize the sign of ODIN?!" Toothless yelled and threw jelly babies at everyone, and they all looked unimpressed.

"Can we get straight to killing the dragon now?" Dagur said and everyone nodded in agreement. Toothless then quickly pulled out a phone and put plan B into effect.

"Never gonna give you up! Never gonna let you go!" Rick Astley sang through the phone, and Toothless put the device on the table. Everyone covered their ears in pure hatred of the noise, while Toothless shrugged.

"It doesn't affect me, considering that I once had to listen to this noise for two days straight," Toothless said and Dagur used his axe to destroy the phone.

"Damn it; guess I'm getting a new cell. Oh, and I'm gonna have to give Michael Jackson my new phone number, and NEVER let anyone know I gave him a cell phone!" Toothless growled before pulling the Sonic Sunglasses from his pocket and putting them on.

"Ok, how about a light show?" Toothless said and activated the device, causing all the lights in the room to burst brightly into flames of orange and blue.

"KILL IT NOW!" Dagur yelled and threw his axe. Toothless yelped and activated the Vortex Manipulator on his paw, sending him to the TARDIS.

"Ok, that was a little too close. I literally felt the axe's blade on my nose," Toothless said and waited until everyone returned. The Skrill was surprisingly awake.

"Why the Hell is he awake? I thought I told you guys to use the sleep patches," Toothless said and Hiccup shrugged.

"He thought about his life morals and choices, and decided he was gonna try to be nice. He still hates you with a passion though," Hiccup says and the Skrill nods.

*Yep, and it's going to stay that way for a really long time* The Skrill said and Toothless rolled his eyes before pulling the dematerialization lever.

Meanwhile, Dagur watches on as the TARDIS dematerializes, his eye twitching and him shaking violently.

"Hiccup lied, the Night Fury lied. They'll both pay, and I'll finally get my Night Fury helmet," Dagur said while stabbing a dagger into a drawing of Toothless and the TARDIS.

* * *

The TARDIS rematerializes as Toothless hits the lever.

"So, where are we?" Hiccup asked and Toothless sat down before gesturing to the doors.

"Earth, the same day we left to save you two. Except outside those doors is the Skrill Confederation," Toothless said and hit a button on the console, and the TARDIS doors unlocked.

*I know this...may sound not...like me but...I want to see more of what your life is like. I was wondering if...I could come with you?* The Skrill asked and Toothless sighed before growling.

"Sorry, I already have Hiccup with me. And plus, I don't think there's enough room in this TARDIS for two Strike Class dragons," Toothless said and the Skrill sighed with a nod.

*I figured that. Well, I guess I'll be going now. Bye, and thank you, all of you, for saving me from that man named Dagur* The Skrill said and left. When he had entered the TARDIS, he had no care for other creatures, but now he cared and even said 'thank you'.

Toothless pulled the dematerialization lever, before pulling back up again.

"Ok, now where are we?" Hiccup asks and Toothless smiles.

"Berk, moments after we left. Hiccup, Astrid, go back to what you two were doing before all of this," Toothless said and the two of them smiled before leaving.

Snotlout and Fishlegs stayed around for a bit in the TARDIS, Snotlout working out in the workout room and Fishlegs reading in the library, but eventually both left.

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid got back together, but Astrid had to make Hiccup promise he would no longer travel in the TARDIS. Not because Astrid was jealous. She was worried Hiccup might get hurt or injured. And she couldn't live with herself if she knew that she couldn't help him when needed.

Hiccup lay in his bed on Berk. Toothless had taken off in the TARDIS a little bit ago, and now Hiccup was starting to feel lonely.

His thirst for adventure was not quenched, and he missed Toothless really badly. So badly that the only thing he could draw or write about was Toothless.

Hiccup then thought of something. Maybe he could do some final adventures with Toothless. Just a sort of, final goodbye to the old times.

Then the words final made him sick to his stomach. What if he never saw Toothless again? Could he live with himself if that happened?

No, he couldn't. He took in a sharp breath as a plan formed in his mind, and he picked up his cell phone, which had a fifty percent charge.

"Hiccup? Why are you calling? It's nice but it's just odd. Are you calling because Berk is under attack?" Toothless's voice came through the phone, his soothing sweet gentle voice. A voice that Hiccup knew better than his own voice.

"No, I just called because...Astrid said she's fine with me traveling in the TARDIS, so long as I am not away for so long. So yeah, get your scaly backside here," Hiccup said with a fake smile. He knew his lie would get him in trouble, with Toothless or Astrid he did not know.

"On my way, and prepare to see dogs with no noses!" Toothless said and hung up, and a minute or two later the TARDIS appeared. Hiccup walked in, and the TARDIS dematerialized.

* * *

 **CREDITS**

 **CHARACTERS**  
 **Toothless**  
 **Hiccup**  
 **Astrid**  
 **Snotlout**  
 **Fishlegs**  
 **The Skrill**  
 **Dagur**  
 **Berserker Solders (1-25)**

 **PRODUCERS**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **WRITER**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**

 **BETA READER**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **CONTINUITY**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **I DO NOT OWN HTTYD OR DOCTOR WHO. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE TARDIS, TOOTHLESS, THE SONIC SCREWDRIVER, THE TIME VORTEX, OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH HTTYD AND DOCTOR WHO. HTTYD IS OWNED BY DREAMWORKS ANIMATION AND CRESSIDA COWELL, AND DOCTOR WHO IS OWNED BY THE BBC.**


	10. Ep 10: Flatline

**Alright, guys! This is it! The last episode before the three-part season finale! And then there will be a Halloween Special as stated before. So yeah, prepare yourselves for a heartbreaking, heartshattering season finale. I hope this episode makes up for all the gaps into between episodes.**

 **So with that out of the way, let's get right into the episode!**

* * *

A frightened bearded man was trying to phone call the police. He was breathing heavily and his heart was beating very fast.

"Police, please. Hello? Yes. I know who did it. Who did it all. I figured it out. No. No, I can't speak up. They might hear me" The Man says, and something hisses from nearby.

"Oh, no. Oh, no. Listen. Listen. They are everywhere. All around. We've been so blind. Argh!" The Man says and screams as, in a flash, he is pulled down and disappeared, leaving the phone to dangle from its cord on the wall.

"Hello? Sir? Are you in a safe place? Are you being held against your will? Sir?" The phone operator says, as on the wall a very narrow wallpaper border forms, and it's the bearded man screaming.

* * *

The TARDIS rematerializes somewhere and Hiccup comes into the console room carrying all the stuff in his backpack.

"You could leave all that stuff here, you know. We do have literally acres of room," Toothless says while standing next to the console.

"Oh, no. It's all right. Astrid's got a little bit territorial. The idea of me leaving so much as a toothbrush here. But, still, she's all right with us doing this which I admit's a little bit weird, cos you'd think if she had a problem with me leaving stuff in the TARDIS, she'd object to me traveling in the TARDIS. But she's not, so," Hiccup says and Toothless growls.

"Sorry. Stopped listening a while ago. Okay. Er, same time of day you left, same place...ish," Toothless said and Hiccup glared.

"Ish? Don't give me an ish," Hiccup said and Toothless growled while staring at the TARDIS Monitor.

"These readings are very er, ishy," Toothless said and Hiccup tapped him while still looking at the TARDIS doors.

"Er, bud?" Hiccup asked and Toothless sighed.

"Uh huh?" Toothless said and then noticed the ONE METER HIGH TARDIS DOORS.

Toothless walked over to them, and he opens the doors and looks outside to see 21st century Earth.

Toothless tries squeezing through the same door frame, only to find himself stuck. Hiccup has to push on the Night Fury's back, while Toothless forces himself out of the TARDIS door frame.

"I told you that you should stop eating so much! You're getting fat!" Hiccup yelled and poked at Toothless's belly, while the Night Fury growled.

"One, I am not fat. Two, the TARDIS doors are smaller then YOU, so explain how I wouldn't get stuck in them?" Toothless asked and Hiccup quickly shut up.

Toothless managed to get his Night Fury backside unstuck, and they both exited the TARDIS to find it smaller on the outside then usual.

"Well. Well, I wonder what caused this? I don't think we're bigger, are we?" Toothless says and uses the Sonic to scan himself and Hiccup, only to find them the same size and height.

"Wait, this is Bristol? Toothless, we're in 21st century, Bristol!" Hiccup said and Toothless smiled.

"And around a few hundred to thousand miles away in physical space from where we should be, and a lot of decades off. Impressive," Toothless says and Hiccup grunts.

"No. Not impressive. Annoying," Hiccup says and Toothless growls.

"No this is impressive," Toothless says and gestures to the TARDIS.

"This is annoying!" Hiccup finishes, and gestures to Toothless.

"The TARDIS never does this! THIS IS HUGE! Well, not literally huge. Slightly smaller than usual. Which is huge," Toothless said and Hiccup sighed.

"Yes. I get it. You're excited. When can we go home?" Hiccup asked and Toothless shrugged.

"Berk isn't going anywhere, and my TARDIS isn't either until I get this figured out. Come on, could you not just let me enjoy this moment of not knowing something? I mean, it happens so rarely," Toothless says and leans against the TARDIS.

"Look, I don't think this is dangerous, but I wouldn't like you to get squished accidently. Anyway, I need you to help me find out what's caused this," Toothless said and tried making it back inside, only to get stuck.

"Umm, Hiccup, help me please," Toothless said and let his limbs dangle. Hiccup managed to push the skinny Dragon into the TARDIS.

"Ok bud, from now on, you're laying off the fish. You're getting fat," Hiccup said and Toothless growled.

"After all this is over, I'll take my Night Fury shirt off and you can see my embarrassingly skinny Night Fury tummy and ribs. But right now, go look," Toothless said and Hiccup sighed, walking off.

* * *

An old man wearing an ID badge walks up to a younger black man in a yellow luminous waistcoat, standing in front of a wall full of graffiti tags. Three other men stand there, all having numbers on their shirt collars.

"It's your filth, Rigsy. Start with your signature," A man named Fenton says and puts a brush into a tin on white paint. A bald man with the number 36 decides to speak up.

"Oh, come on, there's no need for this," The man says and Rigsy takes the brush.

"There you go," Fenton says as Rigsy paints over his signature, slowly.

"Get on with it. This is community service, not a holiday camp," Fenton says and walks off, Rigsy sighing.

* * *

Toothless was closely examining a TARDIS circuit while wearing the Sonic Sunglasses. Suddenly, an alarm sounded and the entire TARDIS jolted.

"Now, that wasn't me, was it?" Toothless asked and then looked up at the door, only to be shocked. He went over to the door area and he took in a shuddering breath.

"Oh, that can't be good..." Toothless said while staring at the doors.

* * *

Hiccup walks down towards an underpass, and then he notices a shrine of pictures and flowers by the steps. One of the convicts calls out to him.

"Cheer up, love. Might never happen," A female worker says and another female next to her coughed.

"Have some respect, he's grieving," The other female worker says, and the first female worker sighs.

"Oh, sorry, love. I didn't mean nothing by it," The female said and Hiccup just shook his head, ignoring them.

Hiccup just walked on, and Rigsy ran after him. The underpass proper was decorated with lines of images of people with their backs facing anyone who looks. Men and women all there, including even one child.

"Sorry about them. They're idiots," Rigsy said and Hiccup shrugged.

"That's all right, don't worry. I've heard worse," Hiccup said and remembered the time Toothless and he visited a planet obsessed with flirting. They didn't speak about that.

"I've lost someone, too. My Aunt Karina. Deaf as a post. Didn't really know her that well but she's still gone. Is your one in the mural?" Rigsy said and stroked the back of a painting of a small woman in a yellow jacket.

"Oh, no. I haven't actually..." Hiccup said and was about to correct him, but Rigsy continued.

"I'm sure they'll get round to it at some point. I'm not really with that lot out there. I just have to do this community service thing. I just do graffiti. Not anything, you know, murdery or..." Rigsy said and Hiccup decided to go straight into questions.

"So, er, what's all this about? What's happened to all these people?" Hiccup asked and Rigsy was shocked.

"You mean you don't know?" Rigsy asked and Hiccup put on a brave face.

* * *

Toothless sat in the TARDIS, his new cell phone sitting on the console.

"Hey, I think I've found something. People are missing all over the estate," Hiccup said through the phone and Toothless sighed.

"Do you think there's a connection?" Hiccup asked and Toothless sighed.

"Could be," Toothless said and Hiccup let out a sigh.

"And where are you?" Hiccup asked and Toothless sighed again.

"Exactly where I was," Toothless said and Hiccup sighed through the phone.

"No, you're not. I'm here and I can't see-oh," Hiccup said through the phone and Toothless sighed while walking over to the doors.

"Yes. A very big oh," Toothless said while Hiccup stared from outside at the only 6 inches tall TARDIS.

"Ahaahah! Oh, my gods! That is so adorable! Are you in there?" Hiccup asked and he heard Toothless sigh from inside the blue box.

"Yes, I am," Toothless said and Hiccup chuckled.

"And, no, it's not adorable. It's very, very serious," Toothless said as he took a small item from a wooden box

"So, is this more shrink ray stuff? Are you tiny in there?" Hiccup said as he imaged Toothless only being six inches tall, and how cuddly the dragon would be at that size.

"No. I'm exactly the same size. It's merely the exterior dimensions that have changed," Toothless says and walks over to where the doors used to be, except now they're in the middle of the wall. He opens them and Hiccup laughs.

"Stop laughing, this is serious," Toothless said and Hiccup laughed again.

"Yeah, well, I can't help it, can I, with you and your big adorable face. How are you going to get out?" Hiccup asked and Toothless sighed.

"Well, plainly I can't. Something nearby is leeching all the external dimensions," Toothless said while walking over to the console.

"Aliens?" Hiccup suggest and Toothless shrugged.

"Possibly. Oh, who am I kidding? Probably. Sensors are down and I can't risk taking off with it in this state. Hiccup, I need you to pick up the TARDIS. Carefully. It should be possible. I've adjusted the relative gravity," Toothless said and Hiccup picked up the TARDIS, it being as light as a cell phone.

"You mean you've made it and you lighter," Hiccup said and Toothless sighed.

"Hiccup, it's always lighter. If the TARDIS were to land with its true weight, it would fracture the surface of the Earth," Toothless said while walking over to the TARDIS console.

"Yeah, maybe a story for another time. What now?" Hiccup asked and Toothless grabbed Inferno from nearby.

"I've managed to get a rough fix on the source of the dimensional leeching," Toothless said and stuck his paw out the TARDIS doors.

"It's roughly north-west, that way," Toothless said and moved his paws north-west, while Hiccup just stared.

"Please don't do that. That's just wrong," Hiccup said before Toothless ran over to the TARDIS console and grabbed the Psychic Paper.

"Now, listen! You're going to need these," Toothless said and hands Hiccup the Psychic Paper.

"Oh, wow. This is an honor. Does this mean I'm you now?" Hiccup said and Toothless growled.

"No, it does not, so don't get any ideas," Toothless said and gave Hiccup Inferno and the Sonic Screwdriver, just in case.

"And listen, stick this in your ear," Toothless said as he handed Hiccup a small ear pod. Hiccup took the device from Toothless's nimble claws and he stuck it in his ear.

"Can you hear me?" Toothless said through the device, and Hiccup nodded.

"Yes," Hiccup said and then cried out as a sharp pain resounded in his eyes.

"Ow! What just happened?" Hiccup said as the pain faded and Toothless growled.

"Sorry, nanotech. I just hacked your optic nerve," Toothless said and pushed a button on the TARDIS console.

"What does that mean?" Hiccup asked over the TARDIS speakers, and Toothless crooned.

"I see what you see," Toothless said as Hiccup's sight was projected onto the TARDIS monitor.

* * *

Hiccup looks around, pointed the Sonic Screwdriver at a block of flats then a wall with a mural of footprints, handprints and tire marks.

"Anything?" Hiccup asked and Toothless whined over the speakers.

"Yes, I'm dizzy. But nothing useful," Toothless said and then Rigsy walked up to Hiccup.

"You never did tell me your name, sir," Rigsy asked and Toothless growled.

"No time to fraternize. Come on, get rid of him," Toothless said and Hiccup ignored him.

"I'm er..." Hiccup said and then an idea popped into his head; an idea designed specifically to get payback at Toothless.

"I'm the Night Lord," Hiccup said and Toothless growled steadily.

"Don't you dare..." Toothless said and Hiccup flung the Sonic into the air, twirling the device around and making Toothless madder.

"Night Lord Hiccup, but you can call me Hiccup," Hiccup said and Rigsy got curious.

"I'm Rigsy. So er, what are you exactly a lord of?" Rigsy asked and Toothless growled over the speaker.

"Of lies," Toothless said, but Rigsy did not hear. While Hiccup felt guilty, Toothless was right; he was a liar.

"I think I just picked the title because it makes me sound important," Hiccup said for payback, and Toothless snarled.

"Why, Night Lord Hiccup, you are hilarious. Could we get back to work, do you think?" Toothless said over the speaker, and Rigsy had a question.

"What are you exactly? You don't smell like police but that's some pretty cool gear you got there. You like a spy, or something?" Rigsy said and Toothless growled, and Hiccup could just FEEL Toothless rolling his eyes.

"Oh, he's a bright one, hang on to him," Toothless said jokingly, but Hiccup took it seriously.

* * *

The door to a house opened. Hiccup and Rigsy entering after Rigsy cut some Police tape across the front door.

"He was the last one to go missing. And when he disappeared all the doors and windows were locked from the inside," Rigsy said and Toothless purred.

"Ooh, now you're talking. I love a good locked room mystery," Toothless said and Hiccup chuckled, his eyes scanning the walls, noticing an interesting mural of what looked like a cracked sandy surface.

"Yeah, doesn't everyone?" Hiccup said and Rigsy tiled his head.

"What?" Rigsy asked and Hiccup took in a deep breath.

"Oh, sorry. I'm talking to somebody else. He's listening in. Toothless, Rigsy. Rigsy, Toothless," Hiccup said and Toothless growled over the microphone.

"Hello, barely sentient local," Toothless said with his usual amount of sass and sarcasm.

"Another Night Lord?" Rigsy asked and Toothless growled.

"How do you sleep at night?" Toothless asked sarcastically, but Hiccup took it to heart. He was a liar; he had lied to Toothless and Astrid.

"Missing people, tiny TARDIS, what's the link?" Toothless said while Hiccup scanned with the Sonic Screwdriver, getting a 3D map of the room.

"I think this is great that someone's finally looking into this. The police weren't doing anything. They never do on this estate. People were thinking that no one was listening. That no one cared," Rigsy said and

"So, yeah. I think it's great what you're doing," Rigsy said and Toothless growled.

"Hiccup, look, I think that we can manage on our own from now on," Toothless said and Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well, I think he could still be useful," he replied.

"He's a pudding brain. Worse than that, he's a fluorescent pudding brain," Toothless said, throwing in a general insult to humans for good measure.

"Ok, fine. And all those other missing people, I suppose you know where they lived?" Hiccup asked and Toothless shut up quickly.

"He could still be in the room," Rigsy said and Hiccup looked at him.

"Sorry, what?" Hiccup asked and Rigsy shook his head.

"Sorry, nothing, I was just thinking out loud. It's like one of those locked room things you get in books. It's always something weird, like, he's still in the room or something," Rigsy said and then took in a deep breath.

"Do you want to go and check out another flat?" Rigsy asked and Toothless purred.

"Do you know, I think that you were wrong about this lad. I think that he could be very useful. Vital local knowledge," Toothless said and Hiccup raised another eyebrow.

"Oh, really?" Hiccup said and Toothless crooned.

"Yes. So try not to scare him off," Toothless said with a slight growl, and Hiccup raised his eyebrows again.

"How would I scare him off?" Hiccup asked and Rigsy started talking as he looked at the mural from before.

"Maybe he's lost in the desert, or something," Rigsy said and that did it.

"Okay, right," Hiccup said and then went into full-on rant mode.

"Are we missing something here? Missing man, locked room. Shrink ray?" Hiccup suggested and Rigsy raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, did you just say shrink ray?" Rigsy said and Hiccup ignoring him.

"What if he is still in this room like you said, only tiny? You know, like underneath the sofa or something," Hiccup said and Toothless growled.

"Hiccup, this is the scaring off that we were talking about," Toothless warned, and Hiccup finally got it.

"Okay. So er, my lunch break's nearly up. This-this has been er, interesting," Rigsy said, making his way over to the door.

"Hiccup! Local knowledge is leaving! Do something!" Toothless said and Hiccup sighed.

"Rigsy! One sec. Toothless, open the doors," Hiccup said and Toothless growled.

"I didn't mean that!" Toothless said and Hiccup sighed.

"Look, you want him to stay or not?" Hiccup asked and Toothless sighed inside the TARDIS, pressing a button and opening the TARDIS doors.

"You really do throw your companions in at the deep end, don't you?" Toothless said with sarcasm heavy in his voice.

"Rigsy, come here. Meet THE Night Lord, Toothless," Hiccup said and put the TARDIS on a shelf. Toothless was standing by the console, which means he was fully visible to the two.

"So, what do you think? Tiny man idea?" Hiccup suggest and Toothless growled, while Rigsy just stared on shocked.

"Yes, it's a lovely thought. Which is why I set the sonic to scan for that as soon as we entered. Pleased to meet you," Toothless said and Rigsy was still shocked.

"And you didn't think to tell me?" Hiccup said and Toothless shrugged.

"Well, of course, he might have been squashed under a policeman's shoe by now," Toothless said and Rigsy finally snapped out of his stupor.

"There's a dragon, and the box, is bigger...on the inside..." Rigsy said and Toothless sighed.

"Do you know, I don't think that statement's ever been truer," Toothless said while Rigsy continued being as shocked as ever.

"What are you? Like, aliens, or something?" Rigsy asked and Hiccup shook his head.

"No. We were both born on this planet," Hiccup said and then a loud sound erupted from the TARDIS as alarms blared.

"Toothless? Toothless, did you hear that?" Hiccup said as Toothless climbed around the TARDIS console, pulling levers.

"Yes. Whatever it was, it just drained a massive amount of energy from inside the TARDIS," Toothless said

"What was it?" Hiccup asked and Toothless growled over the speaker, the TARDIS doors now shut.

"I don't know, but that's the least of my problems. Just get us out of here," Toothless said and Hiccup grabbed the TARDIS.

"Okay. Go. Rigsy, this is where we run. Stick with me," Hiccup said and they ran while Toothless paced around inside the TARDIS.

"I mean, this is just embarrassing! I'm a member of the race that built the TARDIS. Dimensions are kind of our thing. So why can't I understand this?" Toothless said and sat down, sighing.

"Hiccup, I need more info. Where else have people disappeared?" Toothless asked and Hiccup nodded.

* * *

A policewoman looked at the Psychic Paper, and is shocked.

"MI5?" The Police Officer asked, the name Forrest on her badge.

"Yes, this case has got our attention," Hiccup said and Forrest nodded.

"Well, you've come to the right place, sir. First reported disappearance, a Mister Heath. It's not on the estate, but it's exactly the same MO as the rest," Forrest said and Toothless growled over the microphone.

"Hiccup, I think that your shrink ray theory was wrong," Toothless said, the puzzle pieces coming together, slowly.

"My shrink ray theory? I thought you were already scanning for that," Hiccup said and Forrest continued talking.

"It's like they vanished," Forrest said and Hiccup moved a bit.

"Toothless? What are you doing?"

"It just struck me. Locked room mysteries. Classic solution number one, they're still in the room. Classic solution number two, they're in the walls," Toothless said and Hiccup got confused.

"What do you mean, they're in the..." Hiccup said and the TARDIS doors opened, a sledgehammer coming out from the blue box.

"Have we done as much as we could? No. Do we have any suspects? No. Off the record, I think the top brass are hoping if they ignore this it'll all just go away," Forrest said and then noticed the sledgehammer, and felt off.

"Apparently, they're in the walls," Hiccup said and Rigsy grabbed the hammer and started beating up the wall.

"PC Forrest. Yes, sir. MI5, sir," Forrest said, answering her phone and walking into the other room.

"So, you and that dragon in a box. You do this sort of stuff a lot?" Rigsy asked and Hiccup nodded.

"Oh, well, he's usually out of the box. But, yep," Hiccup said while Rigsy continued tearing apart the wall.

* * *

"I don't know. Maybe they thought we weren't doing enough, sir," Forrest said over the phone. She then heard a hissing behind her, and she turned around to find nothing.

"Can I call you back?" Forrest said hung up. She then shined her flashlight on the 60s decor.

* * *

"So how'd you get this gig? You study science, or aliens, or something?" Rigsy asked and Hiccup laughed.

"No. Well, it's kind of a more of a right place, right time or wrong place, wrong time depending on how he's behaving," Hiccup said and Toothless growled.

"I can hear you, you know," Toothless said as Rigsy continued smashing up the walls.

* * *

The floor around Forrest was distorting, but she didn't notice.

"Sir, there's something in here, I think," She said before screaming as her leg was pulling in the carpet.

Rigsy and Hiccup ran into the room, only to find no one and Forrest's flashlight lying on the ground.

"Forrest? Hello? Hello?" Hiccup said and noticed a new mural on the wall behind a sofa. A design of almost completely bilaterally symmetrical red lines.

"Toothless, she's gone," Hiccup said and Toothless growled.

"What am I missing? The TARDIS should be able to detect anything in the known universe. The known universe. This universe," Toothless said and then a puzzle piece fitted together.

"Hiccup, wait, go back. Back, back, back. That mural," Toothless said and then finally it all started coming together.

"That is a human nervous system. Scaled up and flattened. I think we've found PC Forrest. What's left of her, at least,"

"Her nervous system," Hiccup said in total terror, and Toothless pulled up an image of the mural from before.

"The mural in the flat. That wasn't a desert at all. It's a microscopic blow up of human skin," Toothless said as he finally put the pieces together in one whole image.

"What? Why?!" Hiccup said and Toothless start talking.

"Whatever they are, they are experimenting. They're testing. They are, they are dissecting. Trying to understand us. Trying to understand three dimensions," Toothless said and Rigsy tried to touch the door handle, but the door slammed shut and he hissed in pain.

"Ow, the handle," Rigsy said and Hiccup looked at the handle, which was now as flat as a piece of paper.

"Toothless. The handle, they've flattened the handle," Hiccup said and Toothless growled.

"Hiccup, they're in the walls! Keep away from them. If they touch you, you're finished," Toothless said over the microphone, and the couch was flattened into 2D.

"What happens if they touch us?" Rigsy asked and then a comfy chair became 2D.

"I really don't want to find out," Hiccup said and they climbed onto a handy hanging seat.

"They can't jump, can they?" Rigsy asked and then Hiccup's phone went off and he answered.

"Hey, you!" Astrid said over the phone, sitting in the cove.

"I'm waiting in the cove for you. Did you get held up?" Astrid asked and Hiccup sighed.

"Just a little. Sorry, Astrid. I think lunch is er, a bust," Hiccup said and stared in fear at the ground, as it moved and warped and wibbled.

"Oh, Hiccup, you're missing some classic cove action," Astrid says as she watches three Terrible Terrors fight over one measly fish head.

"Hiccup, the window!" Toothless said and noted how everything in the room was warping.

"Look! Look! They're climbing the walls!" Rigsy yelled as it got closer and closer to the swinging chair.

"Who was that?" Astrid asked and Hiccup lied.

"Er, that's just a guy from another village and I'm helping him find his aunt," Hiccup said and Toothless growled.

"Nice. Not technically lying," Toothless said and Astrid noted the heavy breathing of both, as they fear for their lives and watched as the two-dimensional creatures came closer and closer.

"Sounds kind of active," Astrid said jokingly, and Hiccup started swinging the seat on its chain towards a bay window, as the wibbles and warping starts heading across the ceiling.

"Er, yeah, there was a thing, er, a thing," Hiccup said while swinging the chair more, getting closer to freedom as death lurked on the ceiling.

"Where are you, and are you in trouble?" Astrid asked, completely oblivious to Hiccup's terror.

"No, no, no, I'm fine!" Hiccup said and used Toothless's Sonic Screwdriver on the window and the chain breaks away from the ceiling. And the chair, Hiccup, and Rigsy all crash through the window.

"Hiccup?" Astrid asked and Hiccup picked up the phone as screams rang out.

"Hiccup, what's happening?" Astrid asked as Hiccup and Rigsy ran from the house, Hiccup making sure he still had the TARDIS in his bag.

"Oh, not much, just some nonsense. Long story," Hiccup said and Astrid sighed.

"What story?" Astrid asked confused and Hiccup quickly lied.

"Tell you later. Love you!" Hiccup said and hung up, while Toothless walked around the TARDIS interior.

"This explains everything. They're from a universe with only two dimensions. And, yes, that is a thing. It's long been theorized, of course, but no one could go there and prove its existence without a heck of a diet," Toothless said and walked over to the console, flicking a lever with his claws.

"And what long story are you going to tell Astrid, huh? Or haven't you made it up yet?" Toothless said and it came out slightly fuzzy through the microphone.

"Sorry, what? What was that?" Hiccup said, using it to his advantage.

"Excellent lying, Night Lord Hiccup," Toothless said and Hiccup shrugged.

"Yeah? Well, thought it was pretty weak myself," Hiccup said and Toothless snarled.

"I meant to me. You told me that Astrid was okay with you being back on board the TARDIS," Toothless said and Hiccup sighed.

"Well, she is," Hiccup said and Toothless sighed.

"Yeah, because she doesn't know anything about it," Toothless said and Hiccup sighed.

"Toothless..." Hiccup said and Toothless growled.

"Congratulations. Lying is a vital survival skill. And a terrible habit," Toothless said and Hiccup got more static in his earbud.

"Ah. Toothless, the device is fuzzy and not working right. I can't hear you," Hiccup said and Toothless growled.

"Oh, blowing out that window's possibly affected the earpiece. Take it out and sonic it," Toothless said and Hiccup took out the earpiece, using the Sonic Screwdriver on it.

Rigsy walks around the corner to see his work group painting over the mural of all the people.

"Hey! They can't do that. Hey! What are you doing?" Rigsy said and Fenton growled.

"Our job. You're on report, by the way. Late back from lunch," Fenton said and Hiccup was talking to himself.

"Does it even still count as lying if you're doing for someone's own good? Well, like, technically their own good," Hiccup said and Rigsy yelled.

"It's a memorial!" Rigsy yelled and Fenton scoffed.

"Council didn't approve it. It's graffiti. Stan," Fenton said and Stan picked up a paintbrush, only for Rigsy to take it.

"Look, Hiccup. Talk to me, talk to me!" Toothless said as another few puzzle pieces came together.

"What are you doing?!" Rigsy yelled at the workers, while Toothless stuck his paw out the TARDIS doors, and jabbed him in the side with his paw.

"Hiccup, the mural. Hiccup, it's the mural! Over there, look, the mural! We've found the missing people. They're in the walls!" Toothless yelled and Hiccup put his earpiece back in.

"What do I do?" Hiccup asked and Toothless growled while standing by the TARDIS console, the doors now shut.

"Act normal, but get everyone out," Toothless said and Hiccup walked over to Rigsy.

"They're very realistic. Who painted them?" Hiccup asked and Rigsy shrugged.

"I don't know. A local artist. Probably a grieving relative," Rigsy said and Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

"Did you ever meet them? Or did they just appear after people disappeared?" Hiccup said and Rigsy got it, and he walked over to Hiccup to help him.

"And who are you when you're at home, boy?" Fenton asked and Hiccup showed him the Psychic Paper.

"Health and safety. This subway is unsafe. Everyone needs to leave right now," Hiccup said and Fenton growled.

"This is blank. Try again, kiddo," Fenton said and both Hiccup and Toothless were shocked.

"What?" Both said and then Toothless growled.

"It takes quite a lack of imagination to beat Psychic Paper," Toothless said with a steady growl, and Fenton growled himself.

"Stan. Do your job," Fenton said and Toothless growled loudly.

"Hiccup, stop him!" Toothless said but was too late as Stan touched the wall, and he was stucked into it with a cry.

"Stan!" Rigsy yelled and the images on the walls turned around to face them.

"What is this? What are they?" Al says and Toothless growls.

"They're wearing the dead like camouflage," Toothless said and Hiccup sighed.

"Forget Stan, your friend's gone," Hiccup said, and Toothless growled.

"Hiccup, get them out of there. Now!" Toothless said and Hiccup nodded.

"We need to move. Now," Hiccup said and they all ran, the paintings following them on the floor.

They managed to run into a nearby train shed, and Hiccup closed a corrugated iron door, and he used the Sonic Screwdriver to lock it.

"Did they follow us? Cos I didn't see them follow us. Are we safe?" George said, and Al was shocked.

"Are we really hiding from killer graffiti? This is insane," Al said and Toothless growled.

"I agree. We'll have to think of a better name for them than that," Toothless said and already started coming up with names.

"And Stan was one of them. Flattened, dead, but coming after us," George said and laid against a train.

"Hiccup, this is a vital stage. This little group is currently confused and disorientated. But pretty soon a leader is going to emerge. You need to make sure that leader is you," Toothless said and Hiccup nodded.

"George. George, isn't it? Can you watch that area? If you hear anything, anything moves, you shout, okay?" Hiccup said and Fenton growled, walking up to him.

"He will do no such thing until I get some answers. Who are you? That's what I want to know. Impersonating a government official. Trespassing on council property," Fenton said and Hiccup sighed.

"Seriously? Now?" Hiccup asked and Fenton nodded with a growl.

"Seriously," Fenton said and Hiccup sighed.

"Fine, I'll tell you who I am. I am the one chance you've got of staying alive. That's who I am," Hiccup said and Toothless was shocked and proud like a father seeing his hatchling walk for the first time.

"Well done," Toothless said, taking in a deep breath to keep himself from fainting.

"Well, I did learn from the very very best," Hiccup said and Toothless smiled a sad smile.

"Rigsy, how well do you know this area? Do you know where that door leads?" Hiccup said and pointed to a door in the corner.

"It's the old Brunswick line. But it's not safe," Rigsy said and Al sighed.

"Well, there's safe and there's safe," Al said and Rigsy sighed.

"Yeah, I know it. I used to go down there all the time," Rigsy said and Fenton growled.

"Yeah, I'll bet you did. Painting your filth," Fenton said and Hiccup growled deeply, almost sounding like Toothless.

"Yeah, well, you might be glad he did. Those things come in here, that is our only way out," Hiccup said and then walked away, so no one would hear him.

"I hope I can keep them all alive," Hiccup said and Toothless chuckled quietly.

"Ah, welcome to my world. So what's next, Night Lord Hiccup?" Toothless asked and Hiccup took in a sharp breath.

"Lie to them," Hiccup said and Toothless was shocked. Hiccup was acting more and more like him every day...so much that it scared him...

"What?" Toothless asked and Hiccup sighed.

"Lie to them. Give them hope. Tell them they're all going to be fine. Isn't that what you would do?" Hiccup said and Toothless sighed.

"In a manner of speaking. It's true that people with hope tend to run faster, whereas people who think they're doomed..." Toothless said and Hiccup finished for him.

"Dawdle. End up dead," Hiccup said and Toothless grunted.

"So that's what I sound like," Toothless said, realizing how depressing he was sometimes.

"Who's he talking to?" Fenton asked and Al shrugged.

"He says it's MI5," Al said and Toothless purred.

"Right, here's something that might help you. Do you remember the graffiti from the estate? Footprints, tire treads?" Toothless said and Hiccup nodded.

"Well, I don't think it was graffiti. I think that that is how those creatures saw us. The impressions we make in two-dimensional space. That was them reaching out, attempting to talk. At which point they moved into flattening and dissection. Trying to understand. Trying to emulate. But here's the big question. Do they know they're hurting us?" Toothless said and Hiccup was shocked.

"So what? You think this is all one big misunderstanding?" Hiccup asked and Toothless shrugged.

"That's a very good question. Why don't we ask them?" Toothless said and Hiccup used the Sonic on the speakers, patching them into the TARDIS.

"We just need to find a way to communicate," Toothless said and Hiccup was confused.

"Why can't the TARDIS just translate?" Hiccup asked and Toothless sighed.

"Because their idea of language is just as bizarre as their idea of space. Even the TARDIS is confused," Toothless said and Fenton growled.

"This is a bad idea. What makes this colleague of yours think those monsters even want to talk?" Fenton said and Toothless growled.

"I know a race made of sentient gas who throws fireballs as a friendly wave. I know another with sixty-four stomachs who talk to each other by disemboweling. And I know another race, who takes to each other by digesting the person they're talking too," Toothless said while pulling out something.

"He's got a hunch," Hiccup said and Toothless shrugged.

"My point being, that in a universe as immense and bizarre as this one, you cannot be too quick to judge. Perhaps these creatures don't even understand that we need three dimensions to live in. They may not even know that they're hurting us," Toothless said.

"Do you really believe that?" Hiccup asked and Toothless growled.

"No, I really hope that. It would make a nice change, wouldn't it? Okay. Let's start with pi. Even in a flat world, they would have circles. I don't mean edible pie, I mean circular pi. Which I realize would also mean edible pie but anyway," Toothless said, and then the speakers started making noise.

"They're responding, the TARDIS is now translating...it's a number... fifty-five,"

"Fifty-five? What does that mean?" Hiccup asked and Toothless sighed.

"Tenth Fibonacci number. Atomic number of Caesium. Number of minutes it takes to cook a microwave dinner on the planet fell-spoon," Toothless said and Rigsy came to a realization.

"I know what it means. We all have numbers on our jackets. Have to sign them out. That was the number on Stan's jacket, the man they flattened in the subway," Rigsy said and Fenton growled loudly.

"They're gloating," Fenton said and Toothless growled.

"We don't know that," Toothless said and Hiccup shrugged.

"It could be an apology, for all we know," Hiccup said and Al shrugged.

"Really? That's nice of them," Al said and Fenton growled.

"An apology? Are you seriously..." Fenton said and then the speakers made more noise.

"SHUSH! Listen. Wait," Hiccup said and Toothless got an answer from the noise.

"Twenty-two," Toothless said and Hiccup repeated twenty-two aloud.

"That's George," Rigsy said and Fenton growled.

"Looks like your number's up, George. Now they're threatening," Fenton said and Hiccup shook his head.

"Maybe. Or maybe they're showing us they can read," Hiccup said and Fenton growled with a frown.

"Oh, grow up! They're picking targets!" Fenton said and Rigsy growled.

"Of course you'd see it that way," Rigsy said and Fenton looks at him with a glare.

"What do you mean by that?" Fenton asked and Hiccup noticed how George was standing very...very still.

"Everyone's out to get you, aren't they?" Rigsy asked and Fenton growled.

"In this case, they kind of are," Fenton replied, and Hiccup looked to see George was now only a two-dimensional image, then that image dissolved into the walls and floor.

"THE TUNNEL!" Hiccup yelled and they ran while inside the TARDIS, Toothless was working extremely fast on something.

"Toothless, they've got George," Hiccup said and Toothless sighed.

"I know, I saw," Toothless said and put something together, while Hiccup was running.

"What now?" Hiccup asked and Toothless growled.

"Give me a minute! I'm working on it," Toothless said while welding something together with the Sonic Sunglasses.

* * *

Hiccup, Al, Fenton, and Rigsy all stood in an abandoned railway tunnel that had had its railway tracks removed long ago.

"Another flat handle. They were here. Not now. They've stopped chasing us, I think. It feels like they're cornering us," Hiccup said and Toothless growled.

"You can't apply human logic. You're dealing with creatures from another dimension," Toothless said from inside the TARDIS, and Al looked around.

"That's three exits all blocked by those creatures," Al said and Hiccup sighed.

"Rigsy, where's the next exit?" Hiccup asked and Rigsy sighed as well.

"The only other one I can think of is where the old line joins the new, but it's a fair walk. Getting through that door would be quicker," Rigsy said and pointed at the door.

"But we can't, can we," Fenton said while growling at Rigsy.

"I'm just saying!" Rigsy said and threw his hands into the air.

"Hiccup, I might be able to help with that door, just give me five minutes," Toothless said while a hand-sized device starts taking shape.

They continued walking, until they come across a painting of something exploding out in a circle.

"It's one of mine. Do you like it?" Rigsy said and Hiccup smiled.

"Yeah, not bad. So this thing you're working on," Hiccup said, focusing on Toothless.

"I think I've figured out a way to restore three dimensions. At least on a small scale, say door handles," Toothless said and finished putting the device together.

"So, what's that, then? A de-flattener?" Hiccup asked and Toothless growled with a groan of annoyance.

"We're not calling it a de-flattener," Toothless said and handed Hiccup the device, which was basically a very old calculator with a ball on top and an extra aerial.

"This should be able to restore dimensions. You see what I've called it?" Toothless said and Hiccup was confused.

"Two D is. Two Dee Iz?" Hiccup said and Toothless growled.

"No. Twodis. It's called the Twodis. *sigh* Why'd I even bother? Well, give it a go, then," Toothless said and Hiccup tried it on a door, only for it not work. He shoved the device back through the TARDIS doors with a sigh.

"Long way around it is, then," Hiccup said and they went back to walking, and then the TARDIS's cloister bell went off.

"Hiccup, I don't know how, but they're doing it again. They're leeching the TARDIS!" Toothless yelled and hit a lever.

"How!? Your doors are closed," Hiccup said and Toothless sighed.

"They've changed frequency. This time it's different!" Toothless said and they all stopped to listen.

"Toothless thinks we might be in trouble. He thinks they might be close".

"Where, exactly?" Fenton asked and Hiccup shrugged.

"Oh, that's just great. Sounds important but means absolutely nothing. Can you tell your friend..." Fenton started but couldn't finish as a giant hand rushed down the tunnel and grabbed Al, lifting him up into the air and taking him back from whence it came.

"Of course, the next stage...3D!" Toothless yelled over the Mic, as multiple lumps formed on the floor, and then took the basic forms of PC Forrest and the others.

"Run!" Rigsy yelled and they all ran, only to find the door flattened.

"Toothless! The door! The handles flattened!" Hiccup yelled, and then the Twodis was pushed into Hiccup hands from the TARDIS.

"I've boosted the output," Toothless said and Hiccup sighed.

"And it will work this time?" Hiccup asked and Toothless smiled by the TARDIS console.

"Absolutely," Toothless said and Hiccup used it, a steady stream of green smoke rings came from the device, and the wheel was restored to three dimensions.

Everyone ran through the door, and Toothless growled.

"Hiccup, stop. Use it again. It can reverse the process," Toothless said and Hiccup used it on the door.

"There's a ladder at the end of this. If we get down into the tunnel, we can make it into daylight," Rigsy said and then they noticed the flattened door handle.

"If it's flat, we're safe now, aren't we?" Fenton said and Rigsy shrugged, while Hiccup stared.

And then the creatures restored three dimensions to the handle, and everyone ran.

"They have a new ability. Of course, they have. Now they're 3D, so they can restore dimensions," Toothless said while the gang ran through the tunnels.

"Hiccup, do you want the good news or the bad news?" Toothless asked and Hiccup screamed.

"We're in the bad news! I'm LIVING THE BAD NEWS!" Hiccup yelled as he ran from the creatures, Rigsy and Fenton not far behind.

"The good news is I've come up with a theoretical way to send them back to their own dimension," Toothless said while plotting out thousands of math equations in his head.

"Do it! NOW!" Hiccup yelled and Toothless sighed.

"And that's the bad news. The TARDIS doesn't have enough dimensional energy to pull it off," Toothless said and Hiccup sighed.

"Great. What do you want me to do about it?" Hiccup asked and Toothless took in a deep breath.

"Apparently these things can pump it out as fast as they can steal it," Toothless said and Hiccup shrugged, as they all took a moment to take a deep breath.

"Maybe if I ask them really nicely, they'll fill you up again. HEY!" Hiccup yelled as Fenton grabbed into his bag and accidentally pulled out the TARDIS.

"Give me that machine! HAND IT OVER!" Fenton yells, trying to get the Twodis, and the TARDIS goes flying over the railing and down a ventilation shaft.

"Toothless...Toothless? Hello? Alright you two, can we please deal with this later, because we need to move," Hiccup said and Fenton growled.

"I am not listening to you anymore," Fenton said and Hiccup pulled out Inferno, activated it, and held the flaming blade to Fenton's neck.

"You may have just cost me my best friend, my brother. So don't you FRICKEN DARE think you're going to get Rigsy or me killed because of your stupidity. You're very lucky I don't cut you to pieces for possibly killing my brother," Hiccup said and Fenton nodded. Hiccup put Inferno away and they continued walking.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the TARDIS, it has lost all power and the interior was really dark.

"Toothless! TOOTHLESS! PLEASE ANSWER ME! Where are you? Please answer..." Hiccup said over the TARDIS speaker, and Toothless sighed.

"I don't know. My shields have gone. Structural integrity is failing. Another blow like that and I've had it," Toothless said and opened the tiny TARDIS doors, only to see a horrifying sight.

"Er, I'm on the train lines. And there's a train coming. Of course, there is. Short-term re-materialization? Not enough power. Teleport? Not enough power. Re-route the heart of the TARDIS through - not enough power! Not enough power!" Toothless yelled while pacing around.

Train A113 hurtled along the tracks, sounding its horn of doom. The TARDIS has landed on a crossing point, where the track which is sunk into concrete slabs, so there isn't the usual clearance for the train to just run over something so small.

"Can't you move the TARDIS?" Hiccup asked and Toothless sighed.

"Hiccup, there is no power. The TARDIS couldn't even boil an egg at the moment. Listen, do what you can to get those people out of there. You're stronger than you know," Toothless said, knowing he's had it.

"No, I mean...can't you move the TARDIS like...like that show...Addams Family," Hiccup said and Toothless took in a deep breath.

Toothless stuck as much of his paw out the TARDIS doors as he could, and he pulled as much as he could until the TARDIS was off the tracks, and safe.

"Ah? Di di di!" Toothless yelled in joyful glee, doing a little dance with his paws and wings.

However, a vibration caused by the train coming down the tunnel knocks the TARDIS over so that it is leaning towards the rail as the train bears down on it.

Toothless looked out, seeing his life flash before his eyes. He dove underneath the TARDIS console, and used his toothless mouth to pull down a lever.

* * *

"Toothless? Toothless? Toothless..." Hiccup said and Rigsy and Fenton climb down a latter after him.

"We need to go, right now," Hiccup said and they ran like all hell.

* * *

"I don't know if you can still hear me out there, but the TARDIS is now in siege mode. No way in, no way out. I managed to turn it on just before the train hit. But there's not enough power left now to turn it off," Toothless said before grabbing onto the TARDIS console, his coat buttoned up, and himself wearing a huge fur coat to keep him warm.

* * *

Hiccup, Rigsy, and Fenton were all running down the tunnel again, and then Hiccup noticed a small black box with circular Gallifreyan symbols on each side, and it was lying by the rails.

Hiccup picked it up and looked at it deeply.

"What is it?" Rigsy asked and Hiccup took in a deep breath.

"I think it's the TARDIS..." Hiccup said and they continued running, Hiccup holding onto the TARDIS like a liferaft.

* * *

Hiccup was staring at the cube, and tapping his earbud as everyone stood in an old office in the railway, a short-term hiding place.

"Toothless?" Hiccup asked, only to get nothing in response.

"Toothless? What would you do now? No...What will I do now? Okay, okay, okay...Okay, the last thing my brother said was that the TARDIS needed energy, and he said that if it gets energy then he can beat them," Hiccup said and inside the TARDIS, the scanner was still somewhat working, but barely.

"No, no, no. What are you doing?" Toothless said and then the monitor failed, going dead.

Hiccup unrolls an old advertising poster for Bristol LMR out on the table and turns it over, blank side up. He uses the TARDIS as a paperweight and shakes a handy paint spray can.

"Leave him, he's lost it," Fenton said, and Rigsy ignored Fenton.

"Are you okay?" Rigsy asked and Hiccup nodded.

"Yeah, are you?" Hiccup asked

"I think I will be. What's this?" Rigsy asked, tapping the paper.

"Come on, Graffiti Boy, I've got a commission for you," Hiccup said and Rigsy shrugged.

"I'm flattered, but I don't think this is exactly the time," Rigsy said and Hiccup smirked.

"Well, fine, if you don't think you're up to it..." Hiccup said, and that was a challenge.

"What do you need, exactly?" Rigsy asked, taking the spray can and getting ready to paint.

* * *

Hiccup places the TARDIS on a metal ledge, and the trio waits on the other side of a two-dimension locked door.

"You're going to get us killed. This plan's insane," Fenton said and Hiccup shrugged.

"You want to walk? Walk. You want to stay? Then shush!" Hiccup said and then the creatures appeared.

Meanwhile, inside the TARDIS, Toothless was struggling to stay alive and awake.

"Life support failing. I don't know if you'll ever hear this, Hiccup. I don't even know if you're still alive out there," Toothless said and coughed loudly, wheezing as his lungs were pushed to the max.

"But you were good! And you made a mighty fine Night Lord...and the best brother a person could ever ask for..." Toothless said and collapsed against the TARDIS console, starting to lose consciousness and his life.

Meanwhile, more and more energy from the creatures was poured into the door, while the wheel stayed flat.

"It's not working. You've killed us all," Fenton said and Rigsy was confused.

"This is going to save us? Pumping energy into the wall?" Rigsy asked and Hiccup shook his head.

"No. Not into the wall. Through the wall. Rule number one of being the Night Lord. Use your enemy's power against them. They can't restore three dimensions to a door that never existed," Hiccup said as the paper fell off the wall, and the energy streamed into the TARDIS.

The TARDIS shook, and then flew off the ledge as Toothless reactivated everything in the nick of time. The cube flickered between a box and blue box before staying as the normal Police Box exterior.

It flew through the tunnel, getting bigger and bigger and bigger until full sized again, the engines making their famous wheezing and groaning noise.

And then the TARDIS landed with a huge DUMMM, and a blastwave of energy shot off from the blue box, trapping the creatures.

"I tried to talk. I want you to remember that. I tried to reach out, I tried to understand you, but I think that you understand us perfectly. And I think you just don't care. And I don't know whether you are here to invade, infiltrate or just replace us," Toothless said while throwing the fur coat off his body.

"I don't suppose it really matters now. You are monsters. That is the role you seem determined to play. So it seems I must play MINE!" Toothless yelled and aggressively undid his coat. He then walked out of the TARDIS, shocking Fenton but allow Rigsy to truly appreciate the size of the Night Fury.

"...The man that stops the monsters..." Toothless said and walks forwards a bit.

"I'm sending you back to your own dimension. Who knows? Some of you may even survive the trip. And, if you do, remember this. You are not welcome here. This plane is PROTECTED! I...am the Night Lord!" Toothless yelled and Hiccup threw him the Sonic Screwdriver, which Toothless reattached to his tail.

"And I name you THE BONELESS!" Toothless yelled and he used the Sonic Screwdriver, causing a blastwave to come off from the TARDIS and send the creatures back to two-dimensional space.

* * *

The TARDIS rematerializes back where it first landed. Toothless, Hiccup, Fenton, and Rigsy all got out of the blue box.

Rigsy got down on his knees and kissed the ground before making a phone call on Hiccup's phone.

"Hi, mum, it's me," Rigsy said and walked off to have a private talk with his mother.

"Are you okay, brother?" Toothless asked worried, and Hiccup nodded.

"I'm alive," Hiccup said and Toothless sighed.

"And a lot of people died," Toothless said and GOOD OLD FENTON had to say SOMETHING.

"It's like a forest fire, though, isn't it? The objective is to save the great trees, not the brushwood. Am I right?" Fenton said and Toothless growled.

"It wasn't a fire, those weren't trees. Those were PEOPLE," Toothless said and Fenton snarled.

"They were Community Payback scumbags, I wouldn't lose any sleep," Fenton said and Toothless sighed.

"I bet you wouldn't," Toothless said and Fenton took in a deep breath.

"It's good to be alive though. Thank you. Seriously, thank you," Fenton said and walked off. Toothless sighed.

"Yes, a lot of people died and maybe the wrong people survived," Toothless said and Hiccup shrugged.

"Yeah, but we saved the world, right?" Hiccup asked and Toothless nodded with a smile.

"We did. You did," Toothless said with a proud smile, and Hiccup took in a deep breath.

"How I had to act to keep them alive...it's how you think, isn't it?" Hiccup asked and Toothless took in a deep breath.

"Largely so other people don't have to," Toothless said with his usual sarcasm and Hiccup shrugged.

"Yeah, well, I was you today. I was the Night Lord. And, apparently, I was quite good at it," Hiccup said and Toothless's eyes widened.

"You heard that?" Toothless said and Hiccup shrugged.

"Yeah, but the power was going off so I suppose you were delirious. You didn't know what you were saying," Hiccup said and Toothless nodded with a growl.

"Yes, yes I must have been," Toothless lied, and then kept silent. Rigsy returned after finishing his call, and he handed the phone to Hiccup.

"Ah! The return of the fluorescent pudding brain," Toothless said and Hiccup nudged him in the shoulder.

"You do realize he can hear you now?" Hiccup said and Toothless smiled.

"I know. Your last painting was so good it saved the world. I can't wait to see what you do next," Toothless said and Rigsy smiled.

"Well, it's not going to be easy. I've got the painting that saved the world to live up too. Thanks," Rigsy says and hugs Hiccup, and tries to hug Toothless but Toothless growled.

"Sorry, I am not in the mood for hugs right now," Toothless said, directing the sentence at Hiccup AND Rigsy. Rigsy walks off to start his life with new knowledge and hope.

"Admit it, I did well," Hiccup says and then his phone rang. He picked it up and it showed the caller as being Astrid. He just let it go to voicemail.

"Is that Astrid?" Toothless asked, and Hiccup shook his head.

"Just say it. Why can't you just say it? Why can't you just say I did good?" Hiccup said and Toothless pointed at the phone.

"Talk to soldier girl," Toothless said and Hiccup took in a deep breath.

"It's not him. Come on, why can't you say it? I was the Night Lord, and I was good," Hiccup said and Toothless took in a deep breath.

"You were an exceptional Night Lord, Hiccup," Toothless said and Hiccup smiled.

"Thank you," Hiccup said and Toothless said something that would stick with him forever.

"Goodness had nothing to do with it. It's called being kind," Toothless said and walked into the TARDIS, leaving Hiccup to think for a moment before he too walked in and the blue box dematerialized.

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless sat in the TARDIS, and Hiccup smiled with a nod.

"Remember what you said earlier, when I called you fat. Well, now it's time to either prove me right or wrong," Hiccup said and Toothless growled.

"Fine, but when you see my skinny ribs, I get a cookie," Toothless said and threw his coat onto one of the six pillars, and then took off his blue Night Fury shirt and was surprised, while Hiccup just smiled.

"Looks like you aren't so scrawny as you used to be, eh?" Hiccup said and Toothless just looked at his no longer boney tummy, and he couldn't see his ribs. It looked like he had actual flesh between his scales and organs.

"Oh. My. Thor," Toothless just said and then quickly got his Night Fury shirt and jacket back on, while Hiccup smiled and watched the dragon glare at him.

"Oh Toothless, you are really cuddly, aren't you?" Hiccup said, and Toothless growled.

"No, I am the Night Lord, and I am not to be cuddled," Toothless said and stared into a TARDIS monitor.

"Toothless grew up in fear. Fear was his first companion. Fear makes companions of us all," Hiccup thought as he watched Toothless thinking and pilot the TARDIS.

"But fear doesn't have to make us cruel, or cowardly...fear can make us kind..." Hiccup thought and then ran over to Toothless, and hugged and cuddled the dragon.

"No! No! Please! No! I am AGAINST the hugging and cuddling! Please!" Toothless said and tried to scoot away, but Hiccup was not going to budge from his hug.

"I don't think you get a vote," Hiccup mumbled as Toothless just stood there awkwardly before putting his paws and wings around Hiccup's back.

"Ok, a hug, just this once!" Toothless said and Hiccup smiled.

"I don't think you get a vote on that either," Hiccup said to Toothless, who just put on a grumpy face.

* * *

 **CREDITS**

 **CHARACTERS**  
 **Toothless**  
 **Hiccup**  
 **Bearded Man**  
 **Fenton**  
 **Rigsy**  
 **Female Convicts (1-3)**  
 **Male Convicts (1-3)**  
 **Al**  
 **PC Forrest**  
 **Astrid**  
 **Stan**  
 **George**

 **PRODUCERS**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **WRITER**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**

 **BETA READER**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **CONTINUITY**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **I DO NOT OWN HTTYD OR DOCTOR WHO. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE TARDIS, TOOTHLESS, THE SONIC SCREWDRIVER, THE TIME VORTEX, OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH HTTYD AND DOCTOR WHO. HTTYD IS OWNED BY DREAMWORKS ANIMATION AND CRESSIDA COWELL, AND DOCTOR WHO IS OWNED BY THE BBC.**

 **NEXT TIME:**

 **Toothless coughed and blinked open his eyes, as the sound of rocks hitting rocks came to his ears. He slowly stood up, finding the TARDIS right beside him. He looked around and found himself in Volcano, and he took in a deep breath.**

 **"What?" Toothless said and looked around, before catching sight of Hiccup standing a few feet away from him, standing on a ledge above lava.**


	11. Ep 11: The Berserker Trap

**Hey guys! Here is EPISODE 11! The three-part season finale begins now!**

 **Hearts will be broken. Trust will be tested. And friendships will end.**

 **Just prepare yourselves for a very emotional three-part season finale. This finale will change the Toothless Who Universe forever...**

 **With that out of the way let's get right into Episode 11!**

* * *

Hiccup was on Berk, but Toothless was not. That was rare, considering that they were practically two halves of the same whole; one could not go long without the other.

Hiccup knew he had to tell Astrid about his secret adventures in the TARDIS with Toothless. A few weeks ago, Hiccup and Astrid had gotten back together under a promise; Hiccup wouldn't leave Berk in the TARDIS.

But he still snuck of with Toothless to go on adventures in time and space; it was like an addiction, and a good one at that.

Hiccup looked at the pieces of paper in his room, each holding a different topic. From when he was shrunken in the TARDIS and quite nearly digested alive, to when the TARDIS got shrunk and Toothless was stuck inside.

He pulled out his phone and quickly dialed Astrid's number. Around a month or two ago, Toothless had given all of the main Berkians phones so they could call him or each other. He even winked and looked in Astrid and Hiccup's direction when he said that. He knew they would get back together eventually and he was just going to help speed that process up.

"Hey, Hiccup? What do you need?" Astrid said through the phone and Hiccup took in a deep breath while looking at all the pieces of paper.

"Ok, umm, Astrid, how's your day going?" Hiccup asked, trying to delay the inevitable, the reason he called in the first place.

"Good, and I know your delaying what you really want to talk about, so spill it," Astrid said and Hiccup frowned while taking a few deep breaths.

"Ok umm, I need to tell you something...something important. But first, I need to know...do you love me?" Hiccup asked and Astrid immediately answered back.

"Of course I do! Why are you asking?" Astrid answered and Hiccup sighed.

"I just need to know, if I did something behind your back...would you hunt me down and pin my head on a spear?" Hiccup asked and Astrid chuckled.

"Can't make any promises about that," Astrid said jokingly and Hiccup chuckled a tiny bit. He then decided he had to start.

"Ok, umm, Astrid, you might want to take a seat and listen to me," Hiccup said and only silence came through the phone, and then static.

"Oh damn, stupid connection," Hiccup said and grabbed Inferno. He used the Sonic mode on the phone and it came back.

"Astrid? Hello?" Hiccup asked and no answer came back, and then a scream came through the phone, and Hiccup dropped the phone and bolted out the door.

He ran and ran all over Berk, trying to find Astrid, but all he found was a pool of blood and a broken Axe...Astrid's axe.

* * *

"There do I see my father, my mother, and my brothers and my sisters. They bid me take my place among them in the halls of Valhalla... where the brave shall live forever," Someone said and fired an arrow at a boat containing Astrid's axe and shoulder armor.

The boat quickly caught fire, and Hiccup stared onward with a look of loss, tears streaming from his empty eyes as he just stood there. And he stood there long after everyone else had already left. He stood there all night.

The next few days, he became cold and empty. He had lost the love of his life, and no one had worked up the strength to comfort him.

He had tried calling Toothless multiple times, but he never answered. He tried calling again while lying on his bed.

Meanwhile, the TARDIS sat on a crystal planet, the phone ringing and Toothless nowhere nearby.

On Earth, Hiccup just continued staring coldly up at the ceiling. Eventually, his phone made a beeping sound and a voice came through.

"Ah! Hiccup! So sorry! I was busy helping a grandmother find her grandson...turns out they speak by digesting each other, that was nasty. Anyway, what do you need? What can I do for you?" Toothless said over the phone while sitting outside his TARDIS, and something came to Hiccup's mind.

* * *

Toothless coughed and blinked open his eyes, as the sound of rocks hitting rocks came to his ears. He slowly stood up, finding the TARDIS right beside him. He looked around and found himself in Volcano, and he took in a deep breath.

"What?" Toothless said and looked around, before catching sight of Hiccup standing a few feet away from him, standing on a ledge above lava.

"Hiccup?" Toothless asked and stood up, before he suddenly remembered something.

* * *

Toothless landed the TARDIS on Berk, and eventually, Hiccup came inside and slammed the TARDIS doors shut.

"Let's go! Allonsy! Start this machine up!" Hiccup yelled and ran up the stairs, looking for something. Toothless pulled the dematerialization lever.

"Where are we going?" Toothless asked and Hiccup faked a shrug.

"Away," Hiccup said and Toothless got confused.

"From?" Toothless asked and Hiccup faked another shrug. He silently opened a TARDIS roundel and grabbed one of Toothless's TARDIS keys.

"Just away," Hiccup responded and Toothless started messing around with the TARDIS console, worried about Hiccup but hiding it.

"Normally you say long talks from your Dad or the Twin's messes. So what's happened?" Toothless asked and Hiccup shrugged while grabbing another TARDIS key from a hidden place.

"A volcano," Hiccup said while walking around, and Toothless got confused.

"What?" Toothless said and Hiccup shrugged.

"I've never seen an active volcano. Do you know one?" Hiccup asked while sneakily grabbing another TARDIS key, and Toothless grunted.

"What's so great about seeing a volcano? It's just a sort of leaky mountain. Plus, you saw one already: the Nest," Toothless said, shivering, and went around the console.

"But, I want to see one NOT swarmed by angry dragons," Hiccup said and Toothless growled while pushing a lever.

"They weren't ANGRY. Besides, it's boring to see something you already saw once," Toothless said and Hiccup faked a smile.

"Prove it," Hiccup said and Toothless took the challenge to heart.

* * *

Toothless looked around and then back at Hiccup, who was holding seven TARDIS keys.

"It's on your neck," Hiccup said and Toothless used his paw to remove a sorta patch from his neck, and he remembered something.

* * *

Hiccup finds another TARDIS key hidden inside a book titled How To Train Your Dragon. Toothless actually had someone write that for him, someone called Cressida Cowell.

"Do you still have those sleep patch things?" Hiccup asked while walking around the upper deck, and Toothless growled.

"You can't have one," Toothless said while continuing to pilot the TARDIS, and Hiccup grabs another TARDIS key from another roundel.

"I'm having trouble sleeping," Hiccup said, and that was not a lie. He hadn't slept in weeks since...since Astrid...well...

"You still can't have one," Toothless said and Hiccup sighed.

"Can I have one?" Hiccup asked and Toothless growled.

"No, you cannot have one," Toothless said and Hiccup decided to go deeper into the TARDIS.

"I should probably go change clothes. Be right back," Hiccup said and ran deeper into the TARDIS, while Toothless continued piloting the TARDIS.

Eventually, Hiccup came back, having seven TARDIS keys in his pocket. He grabbed one sleep patch from a box he held, and he walked over to Toothless.

"So, volcano. What's so good about seeing something evil again?" Toothless said and Hiccup put the sleep patch on Toothless's neck.

* * *

Toothless looked around the volcano, before looking back at Hiccup, who was holding all seven TARDIS keys.

"You once told me what it would take to destroy a TARDIS key. That's what's so good about an evil volcano. All seven keys, all from your hiding places," Hiccup said and grabbed one of the keys from his hand.

"Hiccup, what are you doing? Don't. Be very, very careful with that. Those are very, very-" Toothless started but could not finish as Hiccup threw the key into the lava, the cloister bell ringing from the TARDIS.

"Do I have your attention?" Hiccup asked and Toothless growled while his pupil's turned to slits.

"Yes," Toothless responded and Hiccup just continued staring on coldly.

"Good," Hiccup said and Toothless shook his head with a growl.

"No. Not good, Hiccup," Toothless said and Hiccup took in a deep sharp breath.

"Astrid Hofferson," Hiccup said and Toothless got confused.

"Yes? What about her?" Toothless said very slowly and Hiccup took in another deep sharp breath.

"She is dead," Hiccup said and Toothless wanted to go into comfort mode. He was sad of hearing that Astrid was dead, but he wasn't going to let it control him.

"And?" Toothless asked, somehow not getting the point of what Hiccup wanted.

"Seriously?" Hiccup asked and Toothless grew more confused.

"AND?" Toothless asked and Hiccup tilted his head while taking in a sharp breath.

"And fix it. Change it. Change what happened. Save her. Bring her back," Hiccup said and raised another TARDIS key into the air.

"Hiccup, no, remember when Valka was still alive when she shouldn't have been? It's the same thing, so no," Toothless said and Hiccup through the key into the lava, only leaving five TARDIS keys.

"Five left. Every time you say no to me, I will throw another key down there. Do we understand each other?" Hiccup says and Toothless growls.

"Well, I understand YOU. Let's not get carried away," Toothless said and Hiccup growled under his breath.

"Time can be rewritten," Hiccup said and Toothless took in a deep breath.

"With precision. With great care. And not today. But you know that, of course. Otherwise, you wouldn't be threatening me," Toothless said and Hiccup tilted his head.

"Did you just say no?" Hiccup asked and Toothless growled.

"If I change the events that brought you here, you will never come here and ask me to change those events. Paradox loop. The timeline disintegrates. Your timeline. And yes!" Toothless yells and Hiccup tilts his head again.

"Yes?" Hiccup asks and Toothless snarls madly.

"Yes. I did just say no. Throw away the key," Toothless demands and Hiccup growls under his breath.

"I have seen you change time. I have seen you break any rule you want," Hiccup says and Toothless shrugs while rolling his eyes.

"I know when I can, and I know when I can't. Throw the key," Toothless demanded again and Hiccup shook his head.

"I know what you're doing. You're trying to take control," Hiccup said and Toothless growled.

"I am in control. Throw away the key. Do as you are told," Toothless demanded and Hiccup got angry.

"NO!" Hiccup yelled and Toothless shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, either you do as you're told or stop threatening me. There really isn't a third option here," Toothless said and Hiccup took in a deep breath.

"Do you know what, Toothless? When it comes to taking control, you really are out of your depth," Hiccup said and threw four TARDIS keys into the lava, leaving only one TARDIS key.

"One last chance. And I don't care about the rules; I don't give a damn about paradoxes. Save Astrid. Bring her back or I swear you will never step inside your TARDIS again," Hiccup said and Toothless growled while staring at him.

"No," Toothless said and Hiccup got mad.

"Do as you are told!" Hiccup yelled and Toothless got even madder.

"No!" Toothless yelled and Hiccup could have blown up.

"Say it again so I know you mean it," Hiccup said and Toothless snarled while inching closer.

"No," Toothless said and Hiccup got mad.

"I am not kidding, Night Lord," Hiccup said, using Toothless's Time Lord name.

"Neither am I," Toothless said and Hiccup got even madder.

"I will do it!" Hiccup yelled while raising the TARDIS key into the air, and Toothless ran forward.

"Hiccup, my brother. I don't think that you will!" Toothless yelled and Hiccup threw the key. It landed in the lava and quickly melted away.

The TARDIS cloister bell rang out as the lights shined red. Hiccup quickly realized his actions and collapsed crying.

"Oh, I'd say I'm sorry but I'd do it again. I'd do it again. Well, what are you doing? Why are you just standing there? Do you understand what I have just done?" Hiccup yelled and Toothless coughed.

"Look in your hand," Toothless said and Hiccup just threw his arms into the air.

"There's nothing in my hand," Hiccup said and Toothless coughed again.

"Hiccup, look in your hand," Toothless said and Hiccup just continued crying.

"There's nothing in my hand. The keys, they're gone. They're down there. They've gone," Hiccup said while looking down into the lava.

"Hiccup, I said to look in your hand," Toothless said again and Hiccup got confused.

"There's nothing in my hand," Hiccup said and Toothless growled.

"Yes, yes, yes, there is. Look," Toothless said and used his paws to show Hiccup his hand, which had a sleep patch on it.

"Did you seriously think that that was going to work on me?" Toothless said and Hiccup remembers something.

He remembers pressing the patch against Toothless's neck, only for Toothless to press the patch down into his palm.

"They're not sleep patches. They induce a dream state," Toothless said and used his claws to slice the patch to pieces.

The environment around them faded away, revealing that they were really in the TARDIS console room.

"I allowed the whole scenario to play out just as you planned. I was curious about how far you would go," Toothless said and ran around the console room, picking up all seven TARDIS keys and putting them in his pocket.

"Well, now you know," Hiccup said while standing there and deep down he felt a hatred towards himself. He had betrayed his brother.

"Yeah. Now I know," Toothless said and Hiccup took in a deep shuddering breath.

"I love her," Hiccup said and Toothless used his Sonic Screwdriver to scan Hiccup.

"Yes, you're quite the mess of chemicals, aren't you?" Toothless said and threw his Screwdriver onto the console. He quickly rematerialized the TARDIS and Hiccup wondered something.

"So, what now? What do we do now? You and me, what happens now? Toothless?" Hiccup asks and Toothless looks up, a look of anger on his face.

"Go to hell," Toothless says and looks back down. Hiccup takes in a deep breath.

"Fair enough. Absolutely fair enough," Hiccup said and prepared to leave the TARDIS. He just wanted to curl up and cry alone. Toothless looked up confused and walked over to him.

"Hiccup? You asked me what we're going to do. I told you. We're going to hell. Or wherever it is people go when they die. If there is anywhere. Wherever it is, we're going to go there and we're going to find Astrid. And if it is in any way possible, we're going to bring her home. Almost every culture in the universe has some concept of an afterlife. I always meant to have a look around, see if I could find one," Toothless said and walked around a bit.

"You're going to help me?" Hiccup asked and Toothless shrugged.

"Well, why wouldn't I help you?" Toothless responded and Hiccup coughed.

"Because of what I just did. I just..." Hiccup said and Toothless growled.

"You betrayed me. Betrayed my trust, you betrayed our friendship, you betrayed everything that I've ever stood for. You let me down!" Toothless yelled while snarling, and letting a heartbreaking whimper slip through in his voice.

"Then why are you helping me? You should be ripping me to shreds," Hiccup says and Toothless sighs.

"Why? Do you think I care for you so little that betraying me would make a difference? You're my brother, and brothers help brothers," Toothless said and then looked at Hiccup's eyes.

"Stop it with the eyes. Don't do that with the eyes. How do you do that anyway? It's like they inflate. Cut out the whining while you're at it. We've got work to do," Toothless said and ran over to the TARDIS console. He pulled a lever and two gloves popped out from the TARDIS console.

"Put these on. These will allow the TARDIS to detect your thoughts, emotions, and other things. And I want you to ask a question. Where is Astrid Hofferson? Where is she right now?" Toothless says and Hiccup puts on the gloves and does what Toothless said.

Suddenly, the TARDIS dematerialization control lever went down and the TARDIS started heading somewhere.

"Looks like the TARDIS thinks she's somewhere," Toothless said and Hiccup pulled his hands out from the gloves. A few seconds later the TARDIS lands and the doors unlock.

"Ok, get rid of that pouty face, we're here to get your girlfriend back, so suck it up and be strong," Toothless said and opened the door before stepping out, Hiccup following.

They found themselves in a huge stone room with stone pillars and carvings of dragons being slaughtered by the dozen.

"Ok Hiccup, be careful. I don't like the look of this place," Toothless said and activated the Sonic Screwdriver, using it to see.

Eventually, they made it to the end of the hall and found a huge locked metal door.

"Oh, a big locked door. I love a big locked door," Toothless said and used his Sonic Screwdriver on the door, a couple loud clangs coming from the locking mechanisms.

They quickly opened the door and went through it to find hundreds of thousands of crates. Toothless sighed while activating the Sonic Screwdriver, using it to scan the room.

"If I am correct, this entire room is giving off ionizing proton radiation," Toothless said and Hiccup tilted his head.

"Is it dangerous or deadly?" Hiccup asked and Toothless shook his head.

"No, not in small amounts, but in extremely large amounts yes. Currently, there isn't enough on this planet to even make you feel off a tiny bit. So you should be fine," Toothless said and Hiccup looked at him.

"What about you? Your half-Time Lord," Hiccup said and Toothless shrugged.

"Time Lords used to play with this stuff in the nursery. It's completely harmless to me," Toothless said and continued scanning around, as they walked through the room.

And eventually, they heard a muffled scream and they ran until they found a woman tied to the chair...and that woman was...

"ASTRID!" Hiccup yelled and quickly set to work untying her, as she was trying to say something. Toothless was trying to listen but Hiccup was talking too loud.

"Astrid, oh thank Thor you're alright, let's get you out of this chair," Hiccup said and managed to untie Astrid, and the first thing she did was ungag her mouth and say...

"RUN! IT'S A TRAP!" Astrid yelled, but it was too late as multiple Magno clamps were thrown at Toothless, pinning him to the wall.

Toothless was about to use the Sonic Screwdriver, but someone ran over and took the device off, also grabbing the Sonic Sunglasses.

"Ah ah ah! No, you don't, mister Night Fury!" Dagur said while throwing the Sonic Sunglasses to the ground, and then smashing them to bits with his boot.

"Oh come on, those were my last ones!" Toothless moaned and tried to reach his pockets, only to find himself not able too.

"Ok, mister Night Fury. I've had months to think about you and your blue box, as well as Hiccup. And I've decided I don't want your head..." Dagur said and Toothless sighed.

"Well, that's a relief. Makes a nice change for once..." Toothless said and Dagur finished.

"I want your TARDIS, so I can kill you over and over and over again! ENDLESSLY! HAHAHAHAHHA!" Dagur yelled and Toothless rolled his eyes with a growl.

"Oh and there it is. Look, even if you could get in my TARDIS, you'd die of starvation before you find the light switch. And plus, you can't even get in. Only Hiccup and I have full TARDIS door access," Toothless said and Dagur growled.

"Then give me your key," Dagur said and Toothless shook his head, but Dagur just reached into the Night Fury's pocket and grabbed the key.

The key burnt the Gallifreyan symbol for thief into his palm, and then blasted him ten feet away.

"You see, a TARDIS and said TARDIS's pilot have to form a bond in order for the pilot to fly the TARDIS. Said bond means that no one else can enter the TARDIS and that no one else can fly it without the approval of the pilot," Toothless said and Dagur grunted.

"Then I'll kill you, and form a bond with your TARDIS," Dagur said and Toothless grunted with a smirk.

"Ah, but you see, if a TARDIS's pilot dies, TARDIS's are well known for...committing suicide by piloting themselves into suns and black holes. They just give up. There's a graveyard of TARDISes out there," Toothless said and Dagur had a moment of brilliance or derangedness.

"Give me access, or Hiccup and Astrid die," Dagur said and held his axe to the two throats.

"Oh, fine, go on! Kill them! See if I care," Toothless lied; he needed to lie to keep Dagur from getting the TARDIS.

Dagur then used a knife to cut three lines in both of Astrid's arms, keeping Hiccup pinned so he wouldn't attack in outrage.

"Should I continue with Hiccup? Or will you save your 'precious little brother'?" Dagur said while putting on a mocking voice. Toothless growled.

"Fine, go ahead, see if I care," Toothless said and Dagur was shocked but hid it and he pressed the blade down into Hiccup's arms, cutting 3 lines on each.

"How about I remove his other foot? HOW ABOUT THAT?!" Dagur yelled and tied Astrid up in a bola before he started using his knife to cut at Hiccup's other foot.

Hiccup screamed, and Toothless only last five seconds before roaring in sadness, outrage, and worry.

"OK STOP! PLEASE! I'll...I'll give you access..." Toothless sighed and Hiccup shook his head.

"Toothless...no...don't...not for me..." Hiccup moaned but Dagur just walked over and grabbed the TARDIS key from Toothless's pocket. It no longer burning him.

"I'm glad to say you've served your use, mister Night Fury. See you never," Dagur said and threw the Sonic Screwdriver right in Toothless's face before pressing a button, and Toothless realized far too late that the radiation from earlier was because this room was one huge teleport.

"NO!" Toothless roared, but it was too late and him, Hiccup, and Astrid all teleported back to Berk, right in the middle of the Cove.

* * *

 **CREDITS**

 **CHARACTERS**  
 **Toothless**  
 **Hiccup**  
 **Astrid**  
 **Dagur**

 **PRODUCERS**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **WRITER**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**

 **BETA READER**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **CONTINUITY**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **I DO NOT OWN HTTYD OR DOCTOR WHO. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE TARDIS, TOOTHLESS, THE SONIC SCREWDRIVER, THE TIME VORTEX, OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH HTTYD AND DOCTOR WHO. HTTYD IS OWNED BY DREAMWORKS ANIMATION AND CRESSIDA COWELL, AND DOCTOR WHO IS OWNED BY THE BBC.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	12. Ep 12: The Death of Time

**Here you go, guys! Here is EPISODE 12! There will be a double upload today, so no gap between Episodes 12 and 13! YAY! Now, with that out of the way, let's get right into the episode!**

* * *

Toothless, Hiccup and Astrid all made their way back to the village, and Toothless was panicking.

"I should have just given him fake access. Now he can get into the TARDIS...oh my gods, I've lost my TARDIS," Toothless muttered as they walked into the village of Berk, Hiccup and Astrid behind him.

"There they are! The prides of Berk! So, what took you so long to get around here, Hiccup and Toothless?" Gobber asked and Toothless sighed while sitting down.

"Toothless is depressed. He lost his TARDIS to Dagur the Deranged," Hiccup said and Toothless growled.

"And now he has access to all of time...and space...and reality. Gods I was an idiot. I really should have listened to you and not given him access. But I let my love and care for you and Astrid make me make some stupid decisions," Toothless said in self-hatred as he laid down on the dirt ground.

"Toothless, can't you just call the TARDIS here? Like...autopilot?" Hiccup asked and Toothless growled.

"I could if I had the TARDIS key, but Dagur has my key, and the rest of the keys I left in my coat...which is in the TARDIS. Gods I really screwed up, didn't I?" Toothless said and they left Gobber's forge, heading towards the Great Hall.

"Toothless, you didn't screw up. You just...you just made a sacrifice. And you know what? After everything you've done for this village, all the times you've helped us or saved us...it's time we helped you," Hiccup said and grabbed his phone from his pocket.

"Hey, Dad, meet us in the Great Hall, it's extremely important. One word; Dagur," Hiccup said and he heard Stoick grunt on the other side of the phone.

"I'm on my way now," Stoick said and hung up. Both Toothless and Hiccup walked into the Great Hall. Both sat down and Toothless grabbed a basket of fish from the corner.

"Gods, what am I gonna do...he's got the TARDIS...he destroyed the Sonic Sunglasses..." Toothless said and Hiccup grabbed onto Toothless's head.

"Brother...please...please...don't be so sad," Hiccup said and Toothless whined.

"How can I not be? I've lost the TARDIS, the Sonic Sunglasses, and you nearly lost your other foot. I don't...I don't...I don't think I can save us," Toothless said and start crying. Hiccup hugged the dragon as Toothless sobbed.

Eventually, Toothless fell asleep and Stoick showed up.

"So, what's going on with Dagur?" Stoick asked and Hiccup sighed while scratching Toothless behind the ears, keeping the dragon in a deep sleep.

* * *

"...And then we ended up in the cove," Hiccup finished, still keeping Toothless in a deep sleep.

"So...what can we do?" Stoick asked and Hiccup sighed, laying his head against Toothless's forehead.

"I don't know...I don't think we can do anything. I was hoping you would have an idea or some sort of thought...but I guess not," Hiccup said and laid Toothless's head down on his paws.

Hiccup got up and left the Great Hall, Astrid following.

"So, what were you gonna say before Dagur kidnapped me?" Astrid said and shivered, remembering the way Dagur had pinned her arm to a tree using a knife, allowing some blood to pool underneath her axe.

"I was gonna say...I was gonna say 'Astrid, I've been lying, I have been traveling...in the TARDIS'," Hiccup said and looked away, not wanting to see Astrid mad at him.

"You idiot...you think I didn't already know?" Astrid said and Hiccup was shocked.

"What?" Hiccup said and Astrid laughed; LAUGHED.

"I hear the TARDIS every time Toothless picks you up and drops you off. And your last phone call to me included a scream and glass shattering, and last time I checked, Berk doesn't have any major glass windows to crash through," Astrid said and Hiccup got hopeful.

"So you're not...you're not mad at me?" Hiccup asked and Astrid shook her head.

"Oh no, I'm still flaming angry. But I realize why you did it. If I had a brother and had to be separated from him, I would have probably done the same thing as you," Astrid admitted and Hiccup smiled.

"So, that means, we're okay?" Hiccup asked and Astrid nodded.

"Yeah, we're okay. Just not sure your brother is, though," Astrid said and Hiccup sighed, looking down.

"I don't know what we're going to do, Astrid..." Hiccup said and Astrid smiled.

"Give him a pep talk," Astrid said and Hiccup looked up confused only to realize just what Astrid meant.

* * *

Later that day, Hiccup found Toothless standing at the tops of the cliffs, where Hiccup had stood when Toothless was taken to find the Dragon's nest oh so long ago.

"So, you've lost your TARDIS, the Sonic Sunglasses, and all hope is lost," Hiccup said and Toothless sighed while shaking his head.

"Thank you for summing that up," Toothless mumbled and Hiccup took in a deep breath. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"You know, I don't see how you can win," Hiccup said and Toothless growled, looking away.

"I can't win...I can never win..." Toothless said and then Hiccup asked the question that would forever remain with him.

"If you can't win, then what are you going to do? What are you trying to do? What kind of dragon...are you?" Hiccup said and Toothless raised his head suddenly.

"I finally got it. I am NOT a good man! And I'm not a bad man either," Toothless said and Hiccup smiled.

"I'm not a solder, or a warrior, or a hero, or a villain, or even a doctor! I am...an idiot! With a screwdriver! And a box! Passing through, helping out...being kind," Toothless said and ran off.

"What are you going to do?" Hiccup yelled and Toothless smiled a gummy smile.

"Something crazy, stupid, and all around brilliant!" Toothless yelled and ran off, Hiccup just smiling.

"That's my brother," Hiccup said and ran after him.

* * *

Hiccup found Toothless in the Great Hall, using his Sonic to burn a drawing onto the floor.

"I've got it. If we storm Berserker Island, and I sneak my way down to the TARDIS, I can get her out of there and you guys can retreat, and Dagur will realize far too late that the TARDIS is gone," Toothless said and Hiccup smiled.

"But wait, how are you going to get in the TARDIS without your key?" Hiccup asked and Toothless growled.

"Yeah, I hadn't thought about that, but I'm working on it! I've got seventy-five percent of a plan! Well, I say seventy-five, I mean fifty. Well, I say fifty, I mean twenty-five. Ok, but I have a plan! Somewhat!" Toothless said and finished drawing a map of Berserker Island.

"Ok, so, the Berkians will attack from the Berserker Docks, while me and Hiccup sneak through into the village and Dagur's house, grab the TARDIS key, get to the TARDIS, and take off. The second we're off Berserker Island, you'll know," Toothless explained his plan, and everyone nodded.

Stoick came up and nodded, while Hiccup walked over to Toothless.

"Tell us when we leave," Stoick said and Toothless grabbed his Sonic Screwdriver from nearby.

"We leave at midnight, and should arrive at dawn. That means we'll have an advantage, as they will have just woken up and won't be prepared for a full-on assault from Berk's forces," Toothless said and everyone nodded, getting ready.

"Do you think your plan will work, Toothless?" Hiccup asked and Toothless sighed.

"It has too. If it doesn't..." Toothless said and then shook his head before grabbing a fish from nearby and gulping it down whole.

"Right, this is gonna be fun!" Toothless said and ran off to go build some stuff.

* * *

Toothless sat at the front of a small Berkian ship that was taking him and Hiccup to the far side of Berserker Island. They were going to arrive as the fleet arrived, to create a distraction so they could make it to the TARDIS.

They arrived at the island and they both bolted through the trees, heading towards the village. But before they could make it, Toothless cried out in pain.

"Ahh! Something's trying to get inside my head!" Toothless yelled and collapsed onto the ground. Hiccup ran over and helped the dragon stand.

"Can you make it?" Hiccup asked and Toothless nodded weakly.

"Yeah, but we should hurry," Toothless said and they ran like hell, making it to Dagur's hut just as the first arrows and boulders hit the village.

They made it into the hut and both searched around for nearly an hour, trying to find the TARDIS key. Toothless used his Sonic Screwdriver, only to realize the TARDIS key was not in Dagur's hut, but somewhere 500 feet beneath the island.

"Hiccup, we need to get to their Great Hall, now," Toothless said and they ran again, making it to the Great Hall in less than five minutes.

They managed to find a secret trap door and they walked down hundreds of flights of stairs, making it into a huge room.

Upon a suspended platform sat the TARDIS, with Dagur trying to figure out how to put the key in the keyhole.

"OI! DAGUR! Get your hands of my TARDIS, RIGHT NOW!" Toothless roared and Dagur laughed, turning to him.

"Oh, look, the little Night Lord's come to take back his box. Well, sorry mister Night Fury! But the box is mine! You're not gonna win!" Dagur said and Toothless growled, snapping inside.

"Winning? Is that what you think this is about? Well, I'm not trying to win. I'm not doing this because I want to BEAT someone, or because I HATE someone, or because, because I want to BLAME someone," Toothless said and took in a deep breath.

"It's not because it's fun and the Gods only know it's not because it's not because it's easy. It's not even because it works, because it hardly EVER does. I do what I do, because it's RIGHT!" Toothless yelled and then took in another deep breath.

"Because it's decent! And above all. It's kind. It's just that, just kind. If I give up today, good people will die. If I stand and fight, some of them might live. Maybe not many, maybe not for long. But hey! You know, maybe there's no point in any of this, at all. But it's the best I can do! So I'm going to do it! And I will stand here doing it until it kills me," Toothless said and took in one huge deep breath.

"You're going to die too, someday. How will that be? Have you thought about it? What would you die for? Who I am...is where I stand. Where I stand...it's where I fall. Can't you just be kind?" Toothless pleaded and Dagur smiled.

"This is the face that didn't listen to a word you just said," Dagur said and tried jamming the key into the TARDIS lock, and he succeeded.

Toothless jumped from the ground, leaping nearly twenty feet into the air. He managed to grasp onto the platform just as Dagur opened the TARDIS doors and ran inside.

Toothless made it up onto the platform, and ran inside the TARDIS just as Dagur started pulling levers and pressing buttons.

"Oh, here we go!" Dagur yelled as the TARDIS doors slammed shut and the box dematerialized and rematerialized at the same time, getting stuck in a space-time loop, unable to land.

"Come on! TAKE OFF!" Dagur yelled and raised his axe to hit the TARDIS console. Toothless roared and jumped.

"DAGUR NO!" Toothless roared and the axe hit the console, and then a bright white light filled the universe.

And there was no more.

* * *

 **CREDITS**

 **CHARACTERS**  
 **Toothless**  
 **Hiccup**  
 **Astrid**  
 **Dagur**  
 **Stoick**  
 **Gobber**  
 **Berkian Solders (1-50)**

 **PRODUCERS**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **WRITER**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**

 **BETA READER**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **CONTINUITY**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **I DO NOT OWN HTTYD OR DOCTOR WHO. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE TARDIS, TOOTHLESS, THE SONIC SCREWDRIVER, THE TIME VORTEX, OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH HTTYD AND DOCTOR WHO. HTTYD IS OWNED BY DREAMWORKS ANIMATION AND CRESSIDA COWELL, AND DOCTOR WHO IS OWNED BY THE BBC.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	13. Ep 13: The Rebirth of Time

**Are you crying yet? If not, then I am not doing my job properly. But trust me, if you are not crying yet, prepare yourself for tears. This episode will finally solve so many mysteries, and separate so many friends :) So prepare to cry...**

 **Alright, let's just get right into the episode!**

* * *

There was nothing, absolutely nothing. No light, no time, no space, no reality.

Everything was gone. Nothing was anywhere. Everything was blank.

The universe and time were dead, and what was left was disintegrating at a fast rate.

Toothless opened his eyes with a scream to find himself in an empty black void, with other objects around him, such as a TARDIS roundel and a piece of Inferno.

Toothless then spotted Hiccup floating a ways away, and he managed to shove himself towards Hiccup. He grabbed onto his brother for dear life and sheltered the Viking from the void.

Toothless then realized he was choking and dying. He had no oxygen. He was going to die. And then, almost by miracle or by fate, a crack in time and space opened a tiny bit away.

He pushed himself forward, throwing himself and Hiccup through the crack before it closed.

* * *

Toothless opened his eyes with a cough, taking in a deep fresh air. He looked around to spot Hiccup lying a few feet away, unconscious.

Toothless got up, and he walked over to Hiccup, limping as his left foreleg oozed with red blood that would make a Monstrous Nightmare jealous.

Toothless nuzzled Hiccup, and the boy shot up with a wild cough, his lungs begging for air.

"T-T-Tooth...less...where...are...w-we," Hiccup asked and Toothless whined before closing his eyes. He couldn't talk to Hiccup...not without the TARDIS...and the TARDIS was gone...

Toothless whined and then had an idea. It would only work for a few moments, but it would allow him and Hiccup to communicate.

He took a bit of his blood, and forced it into Hiccup's mouth, the boy spluttering and coughing afterward.

"Why in Helheim would you do that?" Hiccup asked and Toothless coughed.

"T-To form a temporary psychic link between you and me, so we could talk..." Toothless said in Dragonese, but it came out as Norse for Hiccup as the psychic link did that.

"We don't...have long to talk, so I'll just jump straight into explanation mode. The TARDIS blew up, and took the universe with it. Nothing is left. We're just echoes, and eventually...we'll fade as well. The only reason we're not gone yet is that we're at the eye of the storm. We're going to be the last things in the universe to go before it all ends permanently," Toothless said and Hiccup nodded.

"Where are we?" Hiccup asked and Toothless sighed.

"We're stuck between dimensions; currently only pieces of our reality still exist. Like echoes of a time we were never meant to see...and we never will," Toothless said and then coughed, some of his blood ending up on the white floor beneath them.

"Toothless? Are you ok?" Hiccup asked and Toothless coughed a bit more.

"I'm afraid, I spent a little too long in that vacuum. I'm dying..." Toothless said and Hiccup started crying.

"Can't you just...regenerate? You said you could come back to life 12 times!" Hiccup said and Toothless coughed up more blood.

"I know, but certain things can cancel out regeneration. And that void that had no time or space, it burnt out all my regeneration energy. I can't regenerate and if I force it, I'll die. At best, I've got thirty-five minutes before my body fails completely. At worst? Fifteen minutes. So we better say our farewells," Toothless said and laid down, his body trembling as his belly and chest laid on the cold white floor.

"No, please. You're saying goodbye. You never say goodbye. Please. This can't be it. You'll regenerate. I know you, Toothless. You always think all hope is lost and then you shine that smug little smile of yours and you save the day. Please...I can't lose you..." Hiccup said and Toothless sighed.

"I'm afraid you won't need too. Remember the bond? I'm dying, which means when I die, you die with me. And plus, reality will completely collapse in forty minutes, at the maximum," Toothless said and coughed up a lot of blood; Hiccup grabbed the Night Fury's head and looked into his eyes.

"Toothless...please...don't die..." Hiccup begged, and Toothless whined.

"I'm sorry...there's nothing I can do...the physic...link...is breaking...brother...I..." Toothless tried saying, only to find that the link has snapped in half.

Toothless whined and whimpered, nudging Hiccup to try and get his message across, but it didn't work.

Toothless then looked around, and spotted seven or eight floating holes in space-time that lead to places from the past or future. Places that no longer exist but still echo into the void of the howling.

Toothless used his Sonic Screwdriver to scan, only for it to burn up and fall to the floor in a charred mess.

Toothless whined and then shoved it away, just leaving the Sonic Screwdriver where it was. He wasn't going to need it very soon.

Toothless picked up a crying Hiccup, and they walked into one of the many fractures in reality.

* * *

They found themselves back in time to when they first became friends, except the cove was burning and on fire, as they're past selves were now black shadows.

Toothless let out a cry of discomfort, and he sat down in the middle of the cove, placing a paw over his left lung. He whined and took in a sharp breath.

Eventually, he got up and took Hiccup back through the fracture, and they entered another to find themselves back in time to when they had visited New Earth.

They went back through the fracture and then into another, and this time, they didn't leave.

Inside that fracture, was Berk. But not the Berk of the present or past, the Berk of the future. A future that never happens now.

Except it wasn't all smiles and dandy. The entire island was covered in graves and tombstones, and looming over them all was a bloody massive TARDIS, the size of Berk's mountain.

"I-Is this working! YES! It's working! This TARDIS's translation circuits are still functional," Toothless said and Hiccup stopped crying.

"T-Toothless?" Hiccup asked and Toothless whimpered, nuzzling Hiccup.

"I'm here, I'm here brother...And I'm not going to leave you," Toothless said and Hiccup nodded weakly.

"W-where are we?" Hiccup asked and Toothless took in a deep breath.

"Berk, the year 1030. Summer by the looks of it..." Toothless said and then finally something came together.

"Ceaser knew. His species knew about this future..." Toothless said, remembering that the robot was trying to stop him from reaching Mora.

"Mora is latin...Latin for Berk..." Toothless said and looked around the destroyed island, the huge TARDIS humming weakly.

"Toothless...what's wrong?" Hiccup asked and Toothless sighed while turning to him.

"This place...is Berk. But its Berk from the future, and that TARDIS up there...is my grave," Toothless said and Hiccup looked at him, shocked and scared.

"What? I'm sorry...what?" Hiccup asked and Toothless continued staring at the huge dying TARDIS.

"That TARDIS up there is mine from the future, one from a future where none of this happens. And it's my grave..." Toothless said and walked off, Hiccup staring at him.

"What else would they bury me in?" Toothless yelled and Hiccup followed, a small tear going down his face.

They slowly walked through the ruins of Berk and made it to the base of the huge dying TARDIS.

"Why is it so big?" Hiccup asked and Toothless sighed.

"When a TARDIS is dying...the dimension dams start breaking...all the bigger stuff on the inside starts LEAKING to the outside...it expands; it grows," Toothless explained as they made it up to the base TARDIS doors, the doors too huge to open.

"How are we going to get in?" Hiccup asked and Toothless sighed.

"There must be some sort of secret passage, so let's search around and think," Toothless said and they both walked around until Hiccup had an idea.

"The cove! The cove could be a possible access point!" Hiccup said and they made their way to the cove and found a TARDIS metal door jutting out from the stone wall of the cove.

Toothless and Hiccup entered, climbing their way through the remains of the dying TARDIS. Eventually, they made it to the main control room to find it covered in vines and dirt, the console missing and a bright white light beam replacing it.

"Toothless, what is that? It's...beautiful," Hiccup said and Toothless took in a sharp breath.

"Thanks, I try. That's my timeline...my past, my present...and my future, a future that never happens. Time travel is damage...that is my scar on time...my journey through time and space...all the days I never lived," Toothless said, and collapsed onto the ground.

"Which is why...I shouldn't...be here. The paradox is...very bad," Toothless moaned and clutched his hearts. Hiccup walked over and helped the dragon up.

"So, what are we doing here?" Hiccup asked and Toothless took in a sharp breath.

"If we enter my timeline, it can take us to where the TARDIS is right now, and maybe...maybe we can fix everything. Save the universe from collapsing," Toothless said and walked over to a roundel. He tore it open and grabbed a piece of circuitry from it.

He ran a thin rope through the circuitry, and he hung it from his neck like a necklace.

"There. Now these TARDIS's translation circuits are portable and we won't have any more one-way communication," Toothless said and they both looked at the bright light, with golden lightning coming off from it.

"Alright, Hiccup, this is dangerous. If you want to stay somewhere safe, that's fine by me," Toothless said and Hiccup shook his head, standing by Toothless.

"I'm never safe. Safety is just a lie you tell yourself. I came along with you because you're my brother and my best friend ever. And I'm going to be by your side for as long as possible," Hiccup said and Toothless smiled.

"Alright, well...GERONIMO!" Toothless yelled and they both jumped into the bright golden and white light.

* * *

The light faded, and they found themselves back on Berserker Island, except it was floating in space, with just enough oxygen around it to keep the Berkians and Berserkers from dying.

And above them, was a big burning ball of fire. Toothless and Hiccup looked up and both shielded their eyes.

"There are no Stars, so what is that?" Hiccup asked and Toothless used his Sonic Screwdriver to scan the burning ball for noise, and the famous sound of the TARDIS engines ringed out.

"That's my TARDIS, burning up and keeping us all warm," Toothless said with a tear in his eye. The TARDIS was dead...gone...

"What's this noise, Toothless?" Hiccup asked as he answered his phone. Toothless heard the noise.

"It's binary for 01010100 01000001 01010010 01000100 01001001 01010011," Toothless said and then had to grab onto something to keep himself from falling over.

"Those numbers, in that order. We've been hearing them all over time and space, following us on our journey. There was Starlight, and then the Other Toothless..." Toothless mumbled and Hiccup tilted his head.

"What? Other Toothless?" Hiccup asked but Toothless just continued.

"And then the Skrill. Those numbers...following us...being projected across all of time and space," Toothless said and Hiccup had one question.

"What does it mean?" Hiccup asked and Toothless turned to him crying.

"It's binary...for TARDIS. 01010100 01000001 01010010 01000100 01001001 01010011 is binary for TARDIS," Toothless said and Hiccup gasped.

"Exploding TARDIS, plus collapsing reality...equals binary output for the word TARDIS. It was a warning," Toothless said and sighed, sitting down.

"I'm a fool. I should have realized...and now we're all doomed," Toothless said and Hiccup sighed, walking over to him.

"Isn't there something we can do?" Hiccup asked and Toothless sighed, looking down. Astrid and Stoick slowly walked over to the group.

"What's happening? We were attacking the Berserkers and then there was this light...and then almost all of the Berkians and Berserkers were gone," Astrid said and Hiccup quickly explained the situation to them.

Meanwhile, Toothless just continued staring up at the burning TARDIS before an idea came to mind...but he knew how much Hiccup would hate him for it.

"I got it! By the gods, I've got it! Remember that room Dagur had us in? It was bigger on the inside! And it had teleportation technology, so if I rewire it, I can fly it right into the exploding TARDIS, and with the radiation in that room being able to retain a molecular state..." Toothless said and then smiled.

"The radiation will fix everything; it'll rewind time until everything is fixed. The universe will fix itself and none of this will have ever happened!" Toothless said and they ran, making it to the room in no time.

Toothless quickly set about rewiring the box, making it able to travel through physical space. It took him nearly twenty minutes, but it worked.

"Hiccup, I only have minutes...which means I need to fly it into there, now. And you can't come with..." Toothless said and Hiccup looked worried.

"Why?" Hiccup asked and Toothless whined with a sigh.

"Because when I fly it in, reality will fix itself...but the box, me, and the TARDIS will all be stuck on the other side of the walls of reality. It will be as if I was never born, and you won't remember me...it will be as if our friendship and brotherhood never happened," Toothless said and Hiccup cried out.

"No! Please! I can't go back to being useless! I can't go back to a life...without you..." Hiccup said with a tear, and Toothless took in a deep breath.

"You won't need your draconic brother anymore. You've got Astrid, and Stoick..." Toothless said and hit a lever, causing the box to power up and the doors to slowly close.

"But hey, you want to know something?" Toothless asked and Hiccup cried.

"What?" Hiccup asked and Toothless smiled sadly, tears coming from his eyes.

"Got you," Toothless said and the doors shut fully, the box being struck with lightning before it flew off into space towards the exploding TARDIS.

Toothless managed to send a signal using his phone, which was in the room. He took in a sharp breath, dropping the phone and his leg bleeding even more now, his heart rates slowly becoming uneven.

"I got a message from Toothless. It says...Geronimo," Hiccup said with a tear, reading the message on his phone.

The box flew into the exploding ball, and then...time went backward and backward and backward.

Toothless shot up inside the TARDIS console room, wearing his bow tie, shirt, and jacket.

"Oh, I escaped, good..." Toothless said and reached for his neck, feeling the bow tie. He purred and stood up, only to see the TARDIS as still phasing between realities.

"Oh...I was wrong...I'm rewinding. My time stream unraveling, erasing. Closing..." Toothless said and took in a deep breath.

"Hello, universe. Goodbye, Toothless," Toothless mumbled and walked over to the idle TARDIS console, the damage repaired.

"I want to say goodbye...one last time," Toothless moaned and pulled the dematerialization lever.

* * *

The TARDIS rematerializes outside Hiccup's house, nearly six years before their friendship formed.

He walked inside and slowly nuzzled Hiccup, covering him up with a blanket and eating a smoked fish.

"I have to go now, brother. The universe can't fully fix itself without me on the other side of the walls of reality. But I wanted to tell you a story before I go," Toothless said and started whispering into Hiccup's ear.

"You know that big wooden blue box? The TARDIS? I borrowed it, from whoever used to be its pilot. The thing's older than me, but yet younger. And yet it still amazes me," Toothless said and then took in a deep breath.

"Goodbye brother. You don't need me anymore. I guess it's time I rested..." Toothless said and walked back to the TARDIS. He pulled the dematerialization lever and the box was erased from reality, along with Toothless.

Nine-year-old Hiccup shot up in bed, hearing the sound of the TARDIS for the first and last time. He then laid back down and fell asleep.

* * *

Nineteen-year-old Hiccup shot up in his bed, hearing Stoick yelling from downstairs.

"HICCUP! GET UP! You don't want to miss your own wedding do you?" Stoick said and then Hiccup smiled, remembering that this was the day he got married to the love of his life, Astrid Hofferson, or rather, the soon to be Astrid Haddock.

Hiccup quickly got dressed in a green shirt and brown vest before making his way downstairs to find Stoick BEAMING with happiness.

"Well, today's the day! My son getting married! You better have some grandbabies!" Stoick said and Hiccup sighed with a smile. His father always said that.

Eventually, later on, Hiccup was working in the forge to pass the time before the wedding, but he felt someone was missing...

"Hey, Hiccup! How are you doing?" Gobber asked, and Hiccup shook his head before nodding.

"Alright. Well, scared, but alright," Hiccup said and Gobber nodded.

"Aye, I bet you are. This is the most important day of your life!" Gobber said and Hiccup nodded with a smile, before continuing to work on his present for Astrid.

* * *

It was after the wedding, and EVERYONE was packed into the Great Hall. Hiccup was sitting and receiving gifts alongside Astrid.

And then Gobber put a gift down on the table, and Hiccup looked at it. It was a blue book, and it had eight sort of panels on it, each sinking deeper into the cover.

Hiccup continued staring at the book, a tear rolling down his eye. He looked up and spotting someone wearing a bow tie, and someone else wearing a long leather jacket.

Hiccup then remembered the old wedding saying, and everything clicked. He stood up and turned to his talking father.

"Shut up, Dad," Hiccup said and Stoick looked at him shocked, and Hiccup shook his head.

"Sorry, it's just...When I was a little kid...I had an imaginary friend," Hiccup said and Stoick rolled his eyes.

"Oh not this 'imaginary friend' again," Stoick said and Hiccup took in a deep breath.

"His name was Toothless. He was a dragon...but he wasn't imaginary...he was real..." Hiccup said and looked down at the blue book.

"The healers we sent him too," Stoick mumbles and Hiccup stands up.

"I remember you. I remember! Everyone else is back! SO YOU CAN COME HOME TOO! Toothless, I remember you, and you are LATE FOR MY WEDDING!" Hiccup yelled and then a couple of cups started shaking a tiny bit.

"I found you. I found you in words, like you knew I would. That's why you told me the story. The brand new, ancient blue box. Clever, oh so very clever," Hiccup said and then a groaning and wheezing noise rang out.

"What the Hell is it?" Someone asked and Hiccup stood up, staring as the general shape of the TARDIS appeared.

"Something old...something new...something borrowed...and something blue..." Hiccup said as the TARDIS landed with a DUM. Hiccup ran over to the blue box as everyone stared on in shock.

"It's Toothless, Hiccup's brother...how did we forget him?" Astrid asked and Hiccup knocked loudly on the TARDIS doors.

"Alright Toothless, tell me I surprised you!" Hiccup said and then the TARDIS doors swung open, and Toothless looked at him with a fake shocked face.

"Er, yeah. Completely astonished. Never expected that. How lucky I happened to be wearing this old thing. Hello, everyone. I'm Hiccup's imaginary friend, but I came anyway," Toothless said sarcastically, showing off his black and white outfit, perfect to match a wedding.

"You may absolutely hug the groom," Hiccup said and moved to hug Toothless, but Toothless stopped him.

"Ah! Not a hugging type, I will be leaving the hugging duties to the NEW Astrid Haddock!" Toothless said and Hiccup was confused a tiny bit.

"The last time I saw you, you said you were dying," Hiccup said and Toothless shrugged.

"The universe's reboot healed me, and I don't even have to regenerate! So yeah, you're going to be seeing this green-eyed face for a very long time!" Toothless said and then walked back to the TARDIS.

"Right then, everyone. I'll move my box. You're going to need the space. I only came for the dancing," Toothless said sarcastically, and then quickly moved the TARDIS before coming back up to dance.

"YEP! THIS IS HOW I DANCE!" Toothless yelled while spreading his wings out and flaring them, holding his one tail fin above his head and bouncing around.

"You're terrible. That is embarrassing!" Hiccup said while laughing, Astrid laughing alongside him.

Eventually, it moved onto slow dancing and Toothless watched as Hiccup and Astrid danced around slowly.

"Good on you brother, good on you," Toothless said with a happy smile, and then he made his way down to the TARDIS.

* * *

Toothless sat in the TARDIS, messing around with a few controls and aligning the engines properly. Then Hiccup came in, and Toothless smiled before getting ready to take off.

"So! How about the madusa cascade! I hear it's beautiful! Or how about...the galactic cycle fire show, it's like...fire on water," Toothless said and pulled a lever, but Hiccup sighed.

"Toothless...I'm married...and I have my duties as Berk's heir...and Berk is really damaged right now. They need me," Hiccup said with a tear going down his face, and Toothless sighed while pressing a button.

"I guess this is goodbye...then..." Toothless said and Hiccup grabbed his phone from the TARDIS dashboard.

"Toothless, it's time for you to fly on your own. But bud, when you're feeling lonely, or tired, or even if you miss us just a tiny bit. Fly home, fly home to us. We'll be ready to accept you with open arms," Hiccup said and walked over to the TARDIS doors.

"Oh, and don't see this as a goodbye, just a...see you later. So, see you later, brother," Hiccup said and walked out of the TARDIS.

And then the TARDIS dematerialized slowly but surely, and Hiccup took in a few deep breaths, tears coming from his eyes. But he summed up enough strength and he walked inside the Great Hall.

He had to be strong for Berk...and for Toothless.

* * *

Toothless sat in his TARDIS, breathing slowly but surely. He was alone...the one thing he never thought would happen. He was truly alone...

And then the TARDIS exterior phone rang, and Toothless growled.

"I'm patching that damned phone through the TARDIS console in a few minutes; I'm getting sick of this!" Toothless yelled and opened the TARDIS doors; he took the phone and put it to his ear nub.

"Yes, hello, this is Toothless," Toothless said while walking over to the TARDIS console, and a female voice came through the phone.

"By god's name! It's the Night Lord! Look, I haven't got much time, but I need your help," The girl said and Toothless titled his head.

"Who is this?" Toothless asked and the girl shushed him.

"Quiet! They might hear you! I'm Alistar, and I think...I think my home is haunted," The girl, Alistar, said while holding a phone that looked like it was from the nineteen fifties.

She looked up just in time to see a ghostly figure jumping at her, and she screamed.

* * *

 **CREDITS**

 **CHARACTERS**  
 **Toothless**  
 **Hiccup**  
 **Astrid**  
 **Stoick**  
 **Gobber**  
 **Berkians (1-15)**  
 **Alistar**

 **PRODUCERS**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **WRITER**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**

 **BETA READER**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **CONTINUITY**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **I DO NOT OWN HTTYD OR DOCTOR WHO. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE TARDIS, TOOTHLESS, THE SONIC SCREWDRIVER, THE TIME VORTEX, OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH HTTYD AND DOCTOR WHO. HTTYD IS OWNED BY DREAMWORKS ANIMATION AND CRESSIDA COWELL, AND DOCTOR WHO IS OWNED BY THE BBC.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN THE GHOST MANIPULATION**

* * *

 **Alright, guys! That's it for Season 2! The Ghost Manipulation will be out on Oct 31st, and will be a Halloween special! So, as far as things go, see you on Oct 31st!**

 **This is JustANormalHTTYDFan, over and out.**


	14. Special: The Ghost Manipulation

**Hey guys! Here is the SEASON 2 SPECIAL "The Ghost Manipulation"! Prepare for scares (Sometimes not always from the monsters :) and lots of other things as we get right into this special! Oh, and happy Halloween! Season 3 should be ready to start uploading any day now so keep a look out!**

 **So with all that out of the way, let's get RIGHT into the SPECIAL!**

* * *

The TARDIS slowly rematerialized outside of a huge wood mansion, rain pouring on the TARDIS and thunder crackling in the sky.

The TARDIS doors flung open and Toothless walked out of the TARDIS before shutting the doors to the blue box. He then realized how hard it was raining.

"Oh for Thor's sake. Can't I go one day without getting my clothes absolutely wrecked?" Toothless said as he ran from the TARDIS to the front door of the mansion.

He used his Sonic Screwdriver on the front door, and he quickly made his way inside the building. He shook himself off, water spraying from his coat and shirt.

Toothless then started scanning with his Sonic Screwdriver, going through the main room and making it into an airlock. He opened both doors, and walked through, forgetting to close them.

He used his Sonic Screwdriver to turn on a light, and then he roared.

"HELLO?" Toothless roared and a minute later, three people all wearing white ran towards the airlock.

"Shut the door! SHUT IT NOW!" someone yelled and Toothless shut the door, confusion plastered on his face.

"Why? Why would you need a door kept shut?" Toothless asked and then a noise rang out; the sound of feet. Toothless turned around, feeling a chill against his neck and tail.

"You almost let it out! YOU BIG IDIOT!" someone else yelled and locked the door.

"Let what out?" Toothless asked and then that someone turned to him, angry. Meanwhile, the sound of tapping rang out in the background, getting distant.

"If it had gotten out, do you know how much trouble it could have caused!?" a different someone yelled and Toothless snarled, stamping his foot.

"IF WHAT GOT OUT!?" Toothless asked and everyone went silent before answering.

"A ghost..." the first someone said and Toothless took in a sharp breath before smirking.

"Well, this is gonna be fun," Toothless mumbled and the second someone glared at him.

"Of course you'd think that, you big black idiot," the glaring someone said and Toothless growled.

"Gods damn it, the 1950s. Racism is still prevalent..." Toothless mumbled and then took in the looks of all three people.

"Ok, names, now," Toothless said and each one sighed before starting.

"I'm Johnson; Harriet Johnson," Harriet said. She was a middle-aged woman with black hair and blue eyes, wearing a scientist uniform.

"I'm Henry Johnson," Henry said. He was a teenager with dark brown hair and brown eyes, and was wearing a hazmat suit without the helmet.

"And I'm Jack; Jack Thompson," Jack said, a middle-aged adult male wearing a black suit and tie, having black hair and amber eyes.

"Ok, so, for the record, Jack, I am calling you Mr. Idiot. Henry, you're the yelling one, and Harriet, you're...Harriet," Toothless said and Jack scoffed.

"Of course your kind would say that," Jack said and Toothless growled while looking away.

"I don't have enough time for you, Mr. Idiot. Ok, I'm looking for a girl named Alistar," Toothless asked and Harriet slowly raised her hand.

"Alistar is my daughter, and my son's name is Henry, and he's standing right here," Harriet said and tapped her son's shoulder, and he nodded.

"Ok, where is Alistar? She phoned me, and not many people have my number," Toothless said, and Henry sighed.

"My sis went missing around a few minutes before you arrived, and there was a scream not too long ago," Henry said and Toothless started scanning, only to get a basic reading from the Sonic.

"Everything's normal. That can't be right," Toothless said and then Jack grabbed Toothless' Sonic Screwdriver and took it.

"What the hell is this thing?" Jack said and tried to activate the Sonic, only for Toothless to take it back.

"It is very delicate and only to be handled by certified third-dimensional entities with the ability to conceive the entirety of time in a second. And you don't just take something that doesn't belong to you," Toothless said and reattached the Screwdriver to the tip of his tail.

"Seriously? For real?" Henry said and Toothless shook his head.

"Nah, just a lie I tell people so they'll leave my Sonic alone. Also, it does make a good joke at parties," Toothless said and then started walking through the house.

A loud sound of thunder rang out, and Toothless almost jumped out of his hide at the scary noise that tore deep in his fear and pulled it to the surface.

"Damn it, I hate lightning..." Toothless mumbled and then made his way down a hall of the huge mansion, finding himself in a hallway that wasn't lit.

He activated the Sonic Screwdriver and started walking down the hall, using the Sonic as a light source. He then started talking to himself.

"What's hiding in the closet, what's creeping down the halls? What's sneaking out from under the bed...what's breathing down your neck..." Toothless said as he went from feeling warm to cold to warm again.

"Okay...that was weird," Toothless said and used his claws to line out where it went from hot to cold, and then cold to hot. Except it only happened in one specific part of the hallway.

He then continued walking until he made it halfway across the mansion, and he found a locked room, and he smirked.

"Oh, a locked room. I LOVE a locked room," Toothless said and used his Sonic Screwdriver on the door, and a loud clang came from it. He opened the door slowly and walked into the room.

"Hello...anyone...Alistar?" Toothless asked and then noticed a gray puddle on the floor. He went over and scanned it with the Sonic before taking in a sharp breath.

"Carbon particles...with cells indicating human. This must be what's left of Alistar..." Toothless said and then looked up to see a phone still dangling from the cord on the wall.

"This must be the phone she called me from...but how did she get my number? And what killed her?" Toothless asked and put the phone back on its holding piece.

He left the room, locking the door on his way out.

* * *

Toothless made it into the main room, finding the same three people from before just standing around, scared.

"Alright, now we need to..." Toothless said and then remembered something. Something so important he couldn't change it.

He remembered that these three people were all members of a science team called the Arixa, tasked with discovering new energy sources for humanity.

Except for one fact; they all died on November 5th, 1954 when the mansion exploded from a supposed experiment gone wrong.

"You're all a part of the Arixa! Wow! I never thought I'd actually meet them..." Toothless said, remembering how they're working they're working lead humanity to discovering a space-time rift that would power the Earth for millions of years.

"Wait...date! DATE! What's the date?" Toothless asked and Henry stuttered and answered.

"Umm...N-November f-fifth, n-nineteen fifty f-four," Henry said and Toothless took two steps back in shock. He then took in a deep breath.

"I should go...I should really...really go," Toothless said. He couldn't interfere with history. It was not right.

"Oh no, sorry you black idiot. Those doors aren't opening until this creature is contained and studied!" Jack yelled and Toothless growled while rolling his eyes.

"Oh, I really hate racism. Okay, listen to me. You all don't need me here. It's just another belly to fill...and quite a large belly at that. So I should just go. No need to have me here," Toothless said and went for the door, only for the sound of tapping to each from across the mansion.

"Okay. Me and the big one here will go and investigate that noise. Henry and Jack, STAY HERE!" Harriet said and walked off, Toothless stuttering.

"I sh-should go...My name's Toothless...oh Thor..." Toothless stuttered and mumbled before following Harriet down the hall.

"Harriet, listen, you don't need me here. I'm just another mouth to feed, and I'll just get in your way," Toothless said and Harriet shrugged.

"We need the man, er, dragon power," Harriet said and Toothless was shocked.

"Wait, you know who and what I am?" Toothless asked and Harriet nodded.

"Alistar and I knew your species and title, as we were apart of UNIT and they do have a lot of information on you..." Harriet said and Toothless took in a deep breath.

"Like my phone number. That explains how Alistar called me," Toothless said and Harriet took in a deep breath, dreading the next question's answer.

"Did you find Alistar?" Harriet asked and Toothless sighed.

"I did...and I am so, so sorry. She's gone," Toothless said and Harriet only took one more step before locking up, her breathing growing deep and her eyes filling with tears.

"W-what do you mean she's...gone. You don't...you don't mean..." Harriet said and Toothless nodded sadly, and Harriet cried out.

"No...no this can't...no..." Harriet said and collapsed onto the ground in a sobbing mess, and a few minutes later she stopped crying, only sniffling.

"Just leave me. I've lost my daugther...I've lost her...she's gone...I never even got to say goodbye..." Harriet said and Toothless growled, looking her straight in the eyes.

"And her mother and brother aren't gone. Now, will you get up off your butt and protect your son? Or will you continue sniffling on the floor?" Toothless said and Harriet eventually got up.

"Now look. I may not know what it's like to lose a child, but I know what it's like to lose a friend...or to say goodbye to a friend," Toothless said, closing his eyes and remembering all the times he and Hiccup spent together.

"Ok, fine, l-let's keep moving," Harriet said and they continued walking down the hall until Harriet was suddenly tripped and wrapped up by a see-through blue glowing cable.

"HARRIET!" Toothless roared and started using the Sonic on the cables, trying to unbind them, and eventually, they broke in two, just before a ghostly figure tried grabbing Harriet.

"Harriet, run!" Toothless said and they bolted down the corridor, the creature screaming and following.

They ran through the corridors until they found themselves at a dead end, and Toothless started frantically searching for a way out.

"The floor! BURN THE FLOOR!" Harriet yelled as an idea came to mind, and Toothless used his plasma breath on the floor below, destroying it instantly and sending them down to the basement with a scream just as the creature reached for them.

"YOOOOOOUUUUAAA WILLLLAAA BBBBEEEEAAA ASSSIMMMMMILLLATTTEEEDD!" The Creature screamed and tried reaching again, before fading away. Toothless quickly stood up and helped Harriet get back up.

"Up and adam, Harriet. We have work to do and things to figure out," Toothless said and activated the Sonic Screwdriver, acting as a flashlight.

And he turned around only to stare into the cold undead eyes of a statue, and he froze.

"Harriet, whatever you do, keep your eyes on this statue...and don't blink," Toothless said and slowly backed up, Harriet now staring at the statue.

The statue was humanoid shaped, covering its eyes with his palms, and its back having two 'wing's'. The normal angel statue, or so you think...

"What is it?" Harriet asked and Toothless took in a sharp breath.

"Weeping Angle. Quantum locked lifeform that can only move when unobserved. They either send you back in time and let you live your life out, soaking up all the time energy of the days you lived and the days you never lived. Or..." Toothless said and Harriet gasped.

"What?" Harriet asked and Toothless sighed.

"Or...they snap your neck...so DON'T BLINK!" Toothless warned and they slowly started making it towards the door, and then the Sonic flickered.

The Angle was now three feet from Toothless and grabbing onto his coat with the strength of one million women and men combined, except it was frozen.

"Ok, when I say run, RUN and keep your eyes ON the statue!" Toothless said and then took in a deep breath.

"RUN!" Toothless yelled and they ran backward, Toothless's coat tearing in two as he forced himself out from the grip.

"That was my favorite coat," Toothless moaned and they continued running back until the Sonic flickered again, and the Angle was only twenty yards away.

"How is it so fast?" Harriet asked and Toothless shrugged.

"They're fast, faster then you can believe. They can walk one hundred miles in three and a half minutes," Toothless said and they found a door, which they quickly went through and locked it behind them.

"Okay, good. The Angle is trapped on the other side of this door. Now it can't hurt us," Toothless said and then realized that he was now coatless.

"Oh damn it, I lost my coat...do you have a wardrobe in this mansion?" Toothless asked and Harriet quickly made their way to the wardrobe and Toothless undressed.

"Ahh! I CANNOT FIND ANYTHING THAT MATCHES OR FITS!" Toothless roared, throwing clothes around like a child trying to find his favorite shirt.

"Ok, gonna have to get creative," Toothless mumbled and pulled out a dark green v-neck shirt that was super stretchy. He managed to get it around his torso.

He then attached a bandolier from his shoulder to his hip-wings. He rummaged through the pile over a hundred times until he found a black leather coat that would fit him.

"TAH DAH!" Toothless yelled and stepped out, showing off his new outfit. A v-neck dark green shirt, a bandolier, a black leather jacket, and a dark green bow tie.

"Nice. What were you going for, homeless hipster?" Harriet said with a good amount of sass, and Toothless growled.

"These are the only clothes that would fit, and I LIKE them," Toothless said while straightening his bow tie.

They started walking through hallways and corridors and eventually, they stumbled upon an empty room that was HUMMING.

Toothless scanned the room using his Sonic Screwdriver, and he growled.

"Okay, very bad. This room is admitting Artron Energy, and it SHOULDN'T be doing that unless..." Toothless said and Harriet shook her head.

"Unless what?" Harriet asked and Toothless took in a sharp breath.

"Unless it's a teleporter," Toothless said and then smiled before scanning the room.

"I think I can remotely activate it using my Sonic, but the question is...do we want to?" Toothless asked and Harriet nodded.

"Let's do it," Harriet said and Toothless smirked before using his Sonic to activate the room's teleporter and within a flash...

They were gone.

* * *

Toothless opened his eyes to find himself in the middle of a metal room, and he starts scanning around. Harriet gasped and looked around.

"Where are we?" Toothless asked and then the Sonic read out the location data.

"Oh...very bad...we're outside of Time and Space...in the Void..." Toothless said and they both made their way through a door to find themselves at the back of a small spaceship.

Then, one of those ghostly creatures appears again, and Toothless manages to ward it off with his Sonic Screwdriver.

"AHHH! Come on!" Toothless yelled and the creature faded away. Toothless then checked his Sonic's readings and was shocked.

"What did the ghost tell you?" Harriet asked and Toothless took in a sharp breath.

"It's not a ghost. It's a hard-light hologram. These ships have a sort of automated self-repair system. Those cables from earlier? Those came from this ship too," Toothless said and Harriet took in a deep breath.

"Why did it attack us?" Harriet asked and Toothless shrugged.

"System must be ancient. Probably got confused and then decided humans and dragons make lovely spare parts..." Toothless mumbled and then started used his Sonic to disable the automated systems used his Sonic to disable them, and he looked out the window to see the mansion flickering in and out of time and space.

"Oh this is bad. That teleport has stranded half the molecules of the mansion here, and half back on Earth. If we go back, the molecules will snap back together, and..." Toothless said and Harriet took in a deep breath again.

"And what?" Harriet asked and Toothless sighed.

"And boom! It'll cause a subatomic explosion that will take out the mansion entirely," Toothless said and Harriet took in a deep breath.

"Can't we do something?" Harriet asked and Toothless sighed.

"Normally I could if I had my TARDIS, but...it's back on Earth..." Toothless said with a sigh.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on Earth, the TARDIS was basically freaking out. The cloister bell was ringing and all the lights shone red.

The TARDIS Monitor flickered on and read: TARDIS PILOT NOT FOUND. And then it read: LOCKING ONTO PILOT - DEMATERIALIZATION IN PROGRESS

And then the dematerialization lever pulled itself down, and the TARDIS took off. The console sparked and fizzled, the entire interior shaking as the TARDIS tried desperately to find its pilot.

And then the damage got to bad, and the TARDIS did an emergency landing right outside the mansion, smoke coming from the TARDIS doors and shattered windows.

* * *

Back with Toothless and Harriet, they both sat in the shuttle, watching the mansion flicker.

"So, I want you to explain why you want to leave so bad, because you don't look like a coward to me," Harriet said and Toothless shrugged.

"Biggest coward around. Anyway's, let's say...there's this team of scientists and very clever people, who will one day solve the problem of Earth's energy crisis, that will eventually lead to humanity taking off into the stars to discover more and see more," Toothless said and Harriet just listen.

"And let's say there was this time traveler, who knew of the future, but also knew that those people would all die on the same day...and that event would cause a chain reaction that would lead to said future...and then said time traveler would try his best not to interfere with history," Toothless said and Harriet got it.

Harriet looked away, taking in a deep breath and closing her eyes silently as a tear went down her face. She knew what had to be done.

"We're going back, and you're gonna leave. If time says that mansion has to explode, then there's no reason you should have to go with us," Harriet said and Toothless sighed. They made there way back to the teleportation machine and activated it, ending back up in the mansion, a box from the 13th century ending up with them.

"How did that get there?" Harriet asked and Toothless finally got the last puzzle piece.

"The teleporter must grab random things from history. Explains how the Weeping Angle got here. The teleporter brought it here by accident," Toothless said and they made their way back up to the main front room.

"This mansion has two minutes, and then it all goes up. I'm sorry..." Toothless said with a desperate look on his face, asking for them to ask him to help them.

"Go Toothless. Go back to your box...and live your life," Harriet said and Henry and Jack stared at them.

Toothless took in a deep breath before going through the airlock and making his way back to the TARDIS, except now the TARDIS was a bright blue and the windows shone blue instead of orange.

And then a huge explosion knocked Toothless to the ground, and his ears rang as parts of the mansion collapsed into zero-dimensional space.

And then, something happened. Toothless remembered how his species died, how the Night Furies and the Time Lords died by sword and fire. He's the last one, his entire species is gone...he's the last...the last...last...

And then a moment of insanity took him over, and he got into his TARDIS and took off, the Console Room being the same as before, just with the console having an extra monitor and an interior phone!

Toothless piloted the TARDIS into the mansion and rematerialized around Harriet, Jack, and Henry just as the mansion exploded, faking their deaths...

* * *

The TARDIS rematerilized somewhere in the middle of a street, and it was snowing. The TARDIS doors opened and Harriet, Jack, and Henry all stumbled out.

"Y-You shouldn't have saved us...you said our deaths caused a brilliant future..." Harriet said and Toothless took in a deep breath.

"A long time ago, there were people in charge of the laws of time. But they died, they all died. And you know who that leaves? ME! It's taken me all this time to realize...the laws of time are MINE! AND THEY WILL OBEY ME!" Toothless roared and then took in a deep breath. Jack ran off in a fright and Henry backed up a bit.

"Henry, go to the nearest gas station and call the police...NOW!" Harriet yelled and Henry nodded before running off.

Harriet then turned to Toothless, who just stood there, smug and insane.

"That future, the future you talked about...it might never happen now," Harriet said and Toothless shrugged.

"Ah, it'll still work out, in the end. The Arixa can inspire humanity themselves now. The stories the same, just the details are different," Toothless said and Harriet took in a deep breath.

"You can't know that! And if something like that changes...the whole of history could change! The future of the Earth! No one should have that much power!" Harriet said and Toothless just smirked.

"Tough," Toothless said and Harriet took in a deep breath, stepping back two feet from the cleary insane dragon.

"You should have left us there," Harriet said and Toothless shrugged.

"Harriet, I've done this sort of thing before. But I'm always saving just some little people, but no one as important as you. Oh, I'm good," Toothless said and Harriet took in a deep breath.

"Little people? Little people as in Jack, or Alistar, or Henry? Who decides they're so UNIMPORTANT? You?" Harriet said and Toothless took in a deep breath.

"For a long time now I thought I was just an idiot with a box...but I'm not. I'm the winner. The Time Lord victorious," Toothless growled and Harriet took a deep breath.

"And there's no one to stop you," Harriet said, backing up another foot, putting her back against the TARDIS.

"No. There might have been, but he's not here. He left, so he doesn't get any of the winnings," Toothless growled and Harriet took in a deep breath.

"I don't CARE who you are! THE TIME LORD VICTORIOUS IS WRONG!" Harriet yelled and Toothless took in a deep breath.

"That's for me to decide," Toothless said and then took in another deep breath.

"Ah, well, you'd better get home. Oh, look, it's all boarded and locked up. You've been away...But I can fix that," Toothless said and used his Sonic Screwdriver on the door of Harriet's house, unlocking it.

A brief moment of silence passed them by, and Harriet continued.

"Is there nothing you can't do?" Harriet asked and Toothless snarled.

"Not anymore," Toothless said and then the gears in his head started turning. He could get his tail fin and full flight back. He could save both his species. He could do ANYTHING.

Harriet took in a deep breath and walked up to her house, and she started shutting the door, stopping it to look at Toothless as he walked to his TARDIS.

"Henry, Alistar, I'm sorry..." Harriet said and closed the door; Toothless continued walking to his TARDIS until...BANG.

He looked back and then a memory came to mind, a news article reporting that Harriet Johnson committed suicide on November 5th, 1954. Her legacy only being held in-tact by her late son, Henry, who also committed suicide only three years later from a deep depression of missing his mother.

Toothless took three steps back, collapsing against the TARDIS. His breathing slowed and his eyes teared up as his insanity fell away to a clear mind.

"I...I went too far..." Toothless said and then quickly unlocked his TARDIS and went inside; the TARDIS dematerialized before Henry returned.

* * *

Toothless sat in his TARDIS, silently crying a river of tears as the cloister bell rang. He'd made two people commit suicide...two people died...dead...because of him...

He then silently pulled a lever from inside the TARDIS, and the blue box started heading somewhere random.

* * *

 **CREDITS**

 **CHARACTERS**  
 **Toothless**  
 **Harriet**  
 **Henry**  
 **Jack**  
 **Automated-Repair System Hologram**  
 **Weeping Angel**

 **PRODUCERS**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **WRITER**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**

 **BETA READER**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **CONTINUITY**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **I DO NOT OWN HTTYD OR DOCTOR WHO. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE TARDIS, TOOTHLESS, THE SONIC SCREWDRIVER, THE TIME VORTEX, OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH HTTYD AND DOCTOR WHO. HTTYD IS OWNED BY DREAMWORKS ANIMATION AND CRESSIDA COWELL, AND DOCTOR WHO IS OWNED BY THE BBC.**


End file.
